Magestic and Shimmer
by Roselna
Summary: Skimble found two kits in an allyway walking home from the train station, just after they had been attacked by Macavity. They join the Jellicles, and this story follows them.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS. I wish.**

* * *

Introduction

"NO!"

The railway cat heard the scream come from a few alleyways back. The scream was almost immediately followed by a enormous boom, and then a blinding light. Skimble ran towards the sound, ready to fight. There was only one cat he had seen make that big of a flash, and the railway cat was ready to fight for whoever's life Macavity was putting in danger at the moment. But when he reached the ally, all he saw was some smoke. And then he saw two kittens, one holding the other, which seemed to be only a few weeks old. The older one was limping horrible, and when the kit saw Skimbleshanks, she looked up into his eyes and whispered, "Please, help us…"

Skimble caught the kit before she could hit the ground, and carried her back to the junkyard as fast as he could.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, this story may take a while. But it will be up. Eventually.


	2. Sisters

Chapter One: Sisters

Jennyanydots sighed. The kitten that Skimbleshanks brought home had an iron grip on the tiny, even younger kit. Although she couldn't tell for sure, the Gumbie Cat guessed that the little thing's eyes had only been open two weeks at the most.

"Jellylorum!" she hissed, frustrated. "Come over here and help me with this!" The crème-colored queen hurried over.

"Oh...Heavyside! This…kit…has…a…grip…of…steel!" she said, trying to get the tiny kitten out of the other's grip. The two queens struggled for a few more minutes, then finally succeeded in getting the two new kits separated. But all soon as her companion was out of her arms, the older kit began to stir. She sat up and looked around. Then she registered that her little kit was in the Gumbie Cat's arms. The kitten's deep purple eyes widened. She snatched the itty bitty kit and yelled,

"NO! I'll never let you have Shimmer! NOT EVER!"

"Hush, little one, don't worry, we won't take your friend," Jelly said calmly, taking a step towards the two. The little black and violet kit shook her head and backed up, bumping into the bed behind her. She looked up at the older cats. They acted awful nice, but she still didn't trust them.

"We still haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Jellylorum, and that's Jennyanydots."

The little queen looked into their faces, then hesitantly said, "I'm Majestic. And this is my little sister, Shimmer." She held up the little thing for them to see. The kit's fur was a pure golden color, and it seemed to shimmer when it caught the light. The name fit.

"Those are both very pretty names," Jelly said. She wanted to say more, but was interrupted when a wail from Shimmer pierced the air. Majestic sighed.

"Majestic, do you have any idea what Shimmer wants?" Jenny asked, picking up the golden queen.

"She's probably hungry. I only got little bits of milk from various humans." The little queen's head hung.

"Oh, sweetheart, that's not your fault. At your age you are very mature, taking responsibility for not being able to find something for a two week old kit." Jenny said, trying to comfort the queen. But then she turned to Jellylorum and asked, "Jelly, dearie, do you think you can take them to your human house? None of the queens are nursing right now."

"Whoa, whoa, WAIT!" The two cats turned and saw the little black and violet queen standing with her paws crossed. "I am NOT letting my baby sister go to some stranger's house!" Both of the older queens were surprised at the authority in her voice. She had all of the sudden gotten very protective. Again.

"Oh, dearie, this is the only way we can get Shimmer the food that she needs. You have to let her go. You can go with her of course," Jenny said. Both of the queens looked down at Shimmer. She had fallen asleep in the Gumbie Cat's arms. Jenny opened her mouth to say more, but instead found her head snapping up at a yelp. She looked up in time to see Majestic disappear in a flash of light and reappear on the bed. The kit seemed totally unaware that she had just relocated. Instead all of her attention was on her tail. Jenny whipped around to the entrance, only to see a sheepish Alonzo and a whimpering Tumblebrutus.

"What happened?" Jenny asked, looking at the three kits.

"He stepped on my tail!" Majestic shouted, pointing at Alonzo. The black and white tom gave her a look, then said,

"It's not **my** fault her tail was where I happened to step. Anyway, Tumble here hurt his wrist. Again." And with that Alonzo turned around and walked out of the den. Jenny sighed. She gave Shimmer to Jellylorum, then walked over to Tumblebrutus, who was staring at Majestic. He had only seen one other conjuring kit, and that was Mistoffelees.

"Tumble, how many times have I told you to only practice where we keep the mattresses?" She said, picking the tom up by the scruff of the neck and carrying him over to the bed where Majestic was sitting. She plopped him down next to Majestic. The queen was still holding her tail, and when Tumblebrutus was sat next to her she looked away and scooted away from him.

"Alright Jelly. Just let me look at Majestic's tail and you three can be off." Jelly nodded. "Now dearie, does this hurt?" Jenny asked as she bent the kit's tail. Majestic shook her head. And with that Jellylorum took the two kits and walked out of the den.

"Why does that kit look so familiar?" the Gumbie Cat muttered as she turned to look at Tumblebrutus's wrist. There was something oddly familiar about the kit, and Jenny knew it was going to bother her until she figured out what it was.


	3. Hello

**I just want to thank my first reviewer for this story, Guffelumpaloompa. Thank you, this chapter is for you!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Hello

Tumblebrutus raced towards the part of the junkyard where all of the kittens played.

"Guys! Guys, Guys, Guys!" he called, skidding to a halt in front of Jemima, Etcetera, Electra, Pouncivul, Admetus, and Mistoffelees.

"What? What, What, What?" Pounce cried, mimicking his brother. Tumble caught him in a headlock and gave him a hard noogie.

"Well, what is it?" Jemima asked excitedly.

"There's a new kit. I think she's our age, but I'm not sure. She looks kinda like Demeter, but with violet instead of gold. Oh, and she brought this other one, and it's only a few weeks old, but its fur is golden!" Tumble said.

"Where is she?" Etcetera asked, bouncing back and forth on her paws.

"She went home with Jellylorum. I think because of the littler one. Oh, and the one our age is a conjurer! When Alonzo stepped on her tail, she disappeared then reappeared on the bed. But I don't think she tried to."

"Cool! Now you have someone who can practice spells with you, Misto!" Admetus said, thumping the tuxedoed cat on the back. Mistoffelees smiled, but remained quiet.

"YEAH! I get to see her tonight!" Etcetera screamed, getting more and more excited by the moment. Her mother was Jellylorum, and they lived in the same human house.

"See who tonight?" The six looked over to see Bombalurina walking over, along with Demeter.

"There's two new kittens. They went home with Jellylorum," Pouncivul said, stepping forward. Tumble rolled his eyes. Everyone knew about Pounce's crush on the scarlet queen.

"One of them is our age, and the other is a few weeks old," Tumble said, saying to himself that he would whack Pounce's head as soon as they were gone. "The older one is a conjurer, like Mistoffelees."

"Ooooo, what do they look like?" Demeter asked. She was a few months older than the other kits, and excited that there might be someone new to play with.

"Tumble said that one of them looks like you, only with violet instead of gold. And the other one's fur was pure gold," Jemima said.

"Pure gold? Really?" Bomba asked, raising her eyebrow.

"That's what I saw," Tumblebrutus said, shrugging.

"I can tell you when I get back tomorrow morning!" Etcetera broke into the conversation.

"Oh, yay!" Demeter exclaimed. She was just as excited about the new kit as everyone else.

"MOM! I'M HOME!" Etcetera yelled happily. She burst through the cat flap and into the living room.

"Etcetera, hush!" Jelly hissed from the kitchen. "The humans aren't home yet, and I could use some help in here!" Etcetera happily bounced to the kitchen. When she walked in, she saw her mother trying to calm a baby kit and open the refrigerator door at the same time. "Here, Etcy, hold Shimmer. I don't know where Majestic disappeared to," Jellylorum said, placing Shimmer in her daughter's arms. Etcetera looked at the tiny queen. She really did have golden fur all over.

"Oh, wow. She's so cute!" Etcy exclaimed. She loved baby kits. Etcetera gently rocked the tiny queen back and forth. It seemed to clam her a little. "What did you call her?" she asked, looking up at her mother.

"Shimmer. It fits her, too," Jelly responded. She was pulling the bottle of milk of the shelf of the refrigerator, which, thankfully, wasn't that high up. She put the milk down on the floor, the went and got a shallow bowl and poured some of the milk into it. "Okay, you can put Shimmer down." As soon as her tiny paws touched the floor, the golden queen scampered towards the bowl of milk. She happily lapped it up.

"Etcetera, do you think you can go find Majestic?" Jelly asked, not taking her eyes off of the tiny kit.

"Sure mom." And with that Etcetera turned and walked out into the living room. And her hunt began.

In the last room of the house, Etcetera saw a black and violet blur disappear under the bed.

"FINALLY!" She exclaimed, lifting up the bed skirt. She was met with purple eyes. "Hi! I must have looked in EVERY room in this house before finding you!" Etcetera backed up and lifted the bed skirt for the queen to come out. She did, but very hesitantly.

"What do you want?" she asked, uncertainness ringing in her voice.

"I'd like to be your friend! In fact, all of the kits in the junkyard do. I'm Etcetera, Jellylorum's daughter. You can call me Etcy. I live at this house too. So, what's your name?" Etcy asked, excited.

The other queen hesitated for a moment, but then said, "Majestic."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, not the longest. I just want to explain Majestic's name. When I wrote this, I thought of a queen with purple eyes and some purple fur. I wanted a name that kinda fit that, and purple is a royal color. So I used Majestic, which means royal. But the character isn't. Just the color.

Please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up later today.


	4. Rescuing

Chapter Three

Shimmer walked down to the fishing hole, confident that, at two months old, she could catch her own fish. Of course, Majestic knew she was there. Her older sister was still protective, but she had loosened up a little bit. Shimmer bent over the water, just like Demeter had shown her to. Now she just had to wait for the perfect fish.

"Hello, Shimmer." The gold kit rolled her eyes. Rum Tum Tugger had been following her everywhere, trying to get her to join his fan club. Like she ever would. Shimmer didn't say anything, just concentrated even harder on trying to catch a fish. She leaned over a little more, looking harder.

"You know, I'm going hunting later tonight, and few other queens are joining me. Would you like to come?" Tugger asked, sliding closer to her.

"No, thanks. I'm already going hunting with Demeter, Bomba and my sister," she said, rolling her eyes again.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to," he sing-songed, brushing up against her. But Shimmer didn't respond. She had been leaning over the water, and Tugger brushing up against her made the queen loose her balance.

* * *

Majestic had been staying close to fence that separated the junkyard and the fishing hole. She was playing around with the other kits her age. Suddenly they noticed her ears perk up.

"What's wrong, Magic?" They had come up with this nick name, easier to say and it fit her well.

"There was a splash. Shimmer needs help." She was gone incredibly fast. When it came to her sister, the others had learned not to doubt her.

"Hey, guys, they might need help. You wanna go see if there's anything we can do?" Admetus asked, looking towards the fence. A chorus of 'sures' and 'okays' met with his question. They speed-walked to the fence, climbing over it. When they got to the top, they realized they were a little late. The kits saw Majestic slap Tugger, then start stomping up the hill, holding Shimmer.

"I think we better leave her alone at the moment," Electra said, starting to climb down. They others nodded, and then copied her actions. They didn't want to get Majestic any angrier than she already was.

* * *

When Majestic had raced down the hill, she didn't see her sister. Just a Tugger, staring at the water. Then she noticed the water churning and bubbling. Her eyes widened and she dove in. Majestic climbed out of the water a few seconds later, cradling a coughing and soaking Shimmer. Then she turned on Tugger.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HER? YOU WERE STANDING _RIGHT HERE_, AND SHE WAS DROWNING! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOUR MANE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN A LIFE?" she yelled, obviously furious. She didn't like Tugger from the start, but now that dislike turned into hate. The queen then slapped him across the face. Majestic stormed up the hill. Then she remembered that her baby sister was in her arms. She quickened her pace. Majestic wanted Shimmer to be seen by Jennyanydots, just to be safe.

"Oh, I hope you're okay," she muttered, stroking her sister's forehead. Shimmer smiled meekly, but didn't say anything. Her older sister quickened her pace once more, scared that Shimmer might loose consciousness.

* * *

In the medical den, Jenny told a nervous Majestic that Shimmer was fine, she just needed some rest.

"Can I see her?" Majestic asked, looking up at the Gumbie Cat with pleading eyes.

"Of course, dearie," Jenny said, smiling at the anxious kit. She had never seen a kit that cared so much and was so caring and protective. Majestic probably wasn't going to let Shimmer near Tugger for at least a month, after what happened.

"Hey, Shimmer," Majestic called, walking into the den. Shimmer smiled.

"Majestic?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sing that song? The one you sang every night before we got here?" Shimmer asked hopefully. The song that Majestic had sung to her through those few weeks always made it seem like things would get better.

The black and violet queen smiled. "Of course."

Jenny stood at the doorway, curious. What song was Shimmer talking about? Then Majestic started,

"_Moments of happiness…_

_We had the experience, but missed the meaning_

_And approach to the meaning restores the experience_

_In a different form, beyond any meaning_

_We can assign to happiness…_

_The past experience, revived in the meaning_

_Is not the experience of one life only_

_But of many generations- not forgetting_

_Something that is probably not ineffable_

_Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight,_

_Let your memory lead you_

_Open up, enter in_

_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

_Then a new life will begin"_

Jenny was amazed. Majestic's voice rang out beautifully. And the song, where did she get that song? Jenny knew it anywhere. It was _The Moments of Happiness, _from the Jellicle Ball. But where had this kit learned it, only arriving at the junkyard a month and a half ago? Jenny decided to do more hunting. Later, she would get out her old scrapbooks. Maybe that would help.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Kinda mysterious, huh? Majestic knowing a song from the Jellicle Ball, when she had only been there for a month and a half. Makes her parents a really intriging mystery, huh? Please review.


	5. Mysteries

Chapter Four: Mysteries

Jenny picked up one last scrapbook. It was well passed midnight, but before she went to bed, the Gumbie Cat was determined to look through one more. She flipped the pages. So many memories, of all the things that had happened in the junkyard since she was old enough to find the supplies and put it together. She turned the page, and stopped dead. Staring at the page, she traced over the words she had written those two years ago.

"Melliny," she breathed. She had been Old Deuteronomy's mate, but had run away after becoming pregnant…the poor queen was scared to death when Jenny had told her. "Her favorite Jellicle song was Moments of Happiness," Jenny whispered, reading what information she still had on the queen. "This could be it! Majestic very well could be the kit we never met! Oh, that poor queen!" She exclaimed. Having a kit was never easy, but having one alone, Jenny didn't even want to think about.

* * *

"Hey, Magic! Can you and Misto put on another show?" Shimmer and three of the younger kits ran up to the conjurer, smiling broadly. The queen and Misto never refused to perform, as it was great practice for them and entertainment for the younger kits.

"I think so. Lemme talk to Mistoffelees," Majestic said, rolling over and getting up from the hood of TSE 1 where she had been sunning. The tuxedoed tom was in the pipe, where he almost always was. "Hey Misto. Shimmer and her friends want a show."

"Perfect! I just found this spell to make things disappear, like rope and that sort," Mistoffelees said, showing the queen the book. She nodded. The spell didn't look too hard.

"And we can try that mirroring thing today too." They planned on doing the exact same thing, only on opposite sides of the clearing. Majestic walked back over to the excited kits. "Okay, just give us a few minutes. You all know us, never fully planned."

"We're gonna see a magic show!" The younger kits shouted, running off to get their parents. Shimmer went with them, as to not be left alone.

"Another one?" Electra whispered to Etcetera. "That's like, the sixth one this week. And it's what, Wednesday?"

Etcetera shrugged. "You never know. I saw Misto looking through a book earlier, and he seemed really interested in one of these pages. Maybe it'll be something new," Etcy said, getting up and stretching. "You want to tell the other toms?"

"And Jemima. She loves magic shows. Or so she claims. I personally think she's more into Misto," Electra said. Etcetera smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Um, Misto, I think you may want to take look out there," Majestic said, pulling her head back into the pipe.

"What's up?"

"You better look." The tom shrugged.

"Holy Heavyside! Is the whole junkyard here today?" Misto said, taking a peek out of the pipe.

"It sure seems like it. But why today? We must have put on plenty of shows before, right?"

"Okay, I see…Munku, Tugger, Demeter, Bombalurina, Pounce, Tumble, Etcy, Electra, Metus, Jemi," the tom listed, looking out into the clearing.

"Wait, Jemi? Since when do you call Jemima Jemi?" Majestic asked, looking at the tom. Misto blushed. "Ooooo, Misto has a crush! Misto has a crush!" the queen sing-songed, prancing around the flustered tom.

"Oh, shut it. Everyone's going to here if you keep on like that," he said, looking back out the pipe nervously. Magic smiled diabolically, then raised her voice a little and started, "Misto and Jemi, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-," Mistoffelees quickly slapped a paw over her mouth. She just smiled and pulled away. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. But we better get going if we don't want Shimmer and her friends to burst in here and destroy it. Again." The tuxedoed tom rolled his eyes, but disappeared in a flash of light. She smiled and did the same, managing to appear at the same time as the tom in the center of the crowd and clearing.

* * *

"Well this is new," Electra said, raising her eyebrows.

"I know. I like the whole mirroring effect. It really adds to their performance," Etcy said, not taking her eyes off the two magicians. "Oh look, grand finally time."

The two conjurors started walking in a circle, backs facing each other. The crowd could see the energy building in their paws. Then the two spun around suddenly, facing each other and let the energy explode from their paws. The lightning gathered in the sky, forming a giant ball of light. The two kits had looks of great concentration on their faces, as to not let the energy out of control. The ball of light got bigger and bigger, until the two stopped the magic and it exploded into tiny sparkles of light, landing gently on everyone in the clearing. The younger kits started jumping around, trying to catch the light. Shimmer almost blended in with the light, with her gold fur. All of the cats were staring at the sky, watching with looks of awe on their faces.

"YES!" Majestic exclaimed, giving Mistoffelees a high five.

"Who would of thought it would work that well?" Misto asked, also happy with the success. "I guess it was a good thing everyone was watching today," he said, looking around.

"And that reminds me. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love," Majestic picked up. But no more was said, because the tom tackled her and pinned her on the ground.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," he hissed. Magic just smiled and disappeared in a flash of light. Misto sighed. The queen reappeared right beside him, still smiling broadly.

"Okay, you two. Where did you learn to do that?" Etcetera asked, her usual hyper attitude kicking in.

"We taught ourselves. Misto came up with the theory that, if we give it a ton of power, all of the energy will build up and combine," Majestic said.

"But how could you two have done that without any practice? The whole junkyard would of seen that big of a blast of light!" Jemima said, walking up along with the other kits their age.

"We practiced alone, only doing small balls. It wouldn't have been a surprise if everyone had seen it," Misto said, brushing some of the stray sparkles off of her shoulder. Majestic smirked.

"But it could have gone wrong. I've never used that much power, and it could have easily gotten out of control," she said, trying not to start her song again. But not only would Misto kill her, he'd be mortified. Jemima would probably kill her too.

* * *

"Okay, Magic. You know one of my secrets, now tell me one of yours." The tuxedoed tom said, sitting down next to the queen.

"What would you like to know?" She asked lazily, rolling over on her back.

"Who you have a crush on. Even Steven."

Majestic raised an eyebrow at him. "Well that, Misto my friend, will remain a mystery. At least until I decide otherwise." And with that she was gone, probably because she heard the Tugger alert, (A.k.a. Etcetera) leaving Mistoffelees with a unhappy look on his face.

"No fair," he muttered.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Misto's got a crush! Misto's got a crush! And so does Jemima, and Majestic. But I'm not telling who Magic likes. That's a surprise for another chapter. Please review. And I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up.


	6. Finding Out

Chapter Five: Finding Out

"I just don't understand, Munk!" Tugger moaned. "I've never had a queen to not like me, and all of the sudden they show up, and HATE me!" Munkustrap rolled his eyes. Tugger had been ranting on and on since Majestic had slapped him a few days ago, and it was getting really annoying.

"You know, Tugger, it could be the fact that Shimmer was drowning, and you not doing anything about it when you were standing right next to her," Munku said. "Majestic ran all the way from the junkyard and dived in to save her sister. In all the time it took her to do that, you very easily could have had the kit out of the water and breathing. Instead you choose to sit on your rump and watch Shimmer go under. I think Magic had all the right to slap you."

"Humph. So now you're on their side. What happened to 'family sticks together', huh?" Tugger asked, pouting. The two were still kits too, only just starting to near tomhood.

"Munkustrap! Tugger!" The two turned to see Jennyanydots fast-walking up to them, waving a book in her hand.

"Yes, Jenny?" Munku asked, getting up from his position on the big tire to greet his elder.

"Do you know if Majestic and Shimmer have seen your father yet?" She asked, stopping at the tire and starting to riffle through the pages of the book.

"I don't think so. Why?" the silver tabby asked.

"I think I figured out their parentage. Or at least Majestic's. But they need to meet Old Deuteronomy to officially become Jellicles, don't they?"

"That's true," Tugger said, looking at this as a chance to get back on the sisters' good sides.

"Well then, is it possible for them to see him today? I'd like to discuss something with him as soon as possible," Jenny said. The brothers looked at the older queen in amazement. The only other time they had seen her as excited as this was at the Jellicle Ball last year.

"Sure Jenny. I'll go and get them, and then you and I can head out," Munkustrap said, coming out of his momentary shock.

"Hey! I'd like to go too!" Tugger exclaimed.

"I think it'd be better if you stayed behind. Father would get the wrong idea about the two if they meet him in a bad mood," Munkustrap said, not teasing at all. It was the truth.

* * *

Shimmer happily walked with the others. Majestic laughed when her baby sister jumped up into the air, attempting to catch a butterfly. They were both in good moods. _And how much happier you will be,_ Jenny thought, her mind not straying from her discovery from the other night. The four were headed towards Old D's wall, Munkustrap leading the way. Kind of. Shimmer kept running a little ways ahead jumping joyfully in the air. The gold kit was a ball of energy, never really slowing down. Majestic had proven to be a very nice kit with a wonderful voice. The black and violet queen had made friends with all of the other queens her age, even and few of the older kits, like Demeter and Bomba. She had even become close to Munkustrap.

"Here we are. Old Deuteronomy's wall," Munku said proudly.

"Munkustrap? Is that you, son?" An old gray cat peered down from atop a dumpster.

"Yes, father. I have two kits that wish to become Jellicles. They have been at the junkyard for a few months now."

The old cats climbed down from his perch. Once upon the ground, he turned and saw the kits. He looked at Majestic in amazement. "Melliny? Is that really you?" he whispered, walking towards the kit. Majestic looked at him like he was insane.

"No, father. This is Majestic, one of the kits I just told you about. The other one right here is Shimmer, Majestic's younger sister," Munku explained, somewhat confused by his father's actions. The silver tabby remembered Melliny; she was one of the nicest queens that his father had ever mated. _But she ran away two…two years ago, _Munkustrap thought, a look of comprehension drawing on his face. Melliny ran away _two years ago,_ pregnant. Majestic was _two years old. _His father had mistaken Majestic for Melliny. It all made sense. That made her his half-sister. _Incredible, _he thought.

"So, you would like to become Jellicles?" Old Deuteronomy asked. Majestic nodded and said,

"We both would." She said that on her sister's behalf, who had taken refuge behind the black and violet queen.

"Do you know of your parentage?" the Jellicle leader asked, smiling faintly.

"No, sir. My parents were never around, and they got in a fight shortly after Shimmer was born. Then claws came out, so I took her and ran, and then a really scary tom showed up and tried to take Shimmer from me, and then I discovered my powers. Then Skimbleshanks brought us to the junkyard, and we've been there ever since."

Old Deuteronomy was impressed. The young queen spoke more like an adult then a kitten. "Well, I can tell you that whoever was staying with you is not your father."

"I kinda figured that. I don't look anything like him, and my mom said I was a miniature of her," Majestic said, her voice changing to a more expected tone.

"I know. Majestic, I knew your mother. I am your father." Majestic said nothing, just looked up at the old cat with wondering eyes. He smiled warmly and opened his arms. "There is no need for you to become a Jellicle, for you already are one."

"But what about Shimmer? She can't be your daughter," Majestic said. _This queen doesn't miss a thing. Just like Dad, _Munku thought.

"She has half a Jellicle parentage. That is fine. I see no need to make you two Jellicles when you already are ones." And with that he hugged his daughters.

"We better start back. Would you like me to tell everyone?" Munkustrap asked. Tough young, he was already filling his shoes as future tribe protector.

"No, I will come. I would like to officially introduce my daughter and half-daughter," Old Deuteronomy said. And then the five started the walk back. Jenny was extremely happy with herself for being right about Majestic's parents. She tucked her scrapbook under her arm. It turned out that she hadn't needed it, after all.

* * *

"Hey, Magic." The queen opened one eye. She wasn't exactly thrilled about being woken up. The sun was perfect today, and the metal of the TSE 1 was pleasantly warm.

"Hello Misto," she said, opening the other eye.

"You want some mouse-cakes? Jenny gave some to me, freshly baked," The tom said, dropping the small package that Majestic noticed he had been carrying.

"Sure. Where have you been? I was beginning to think the younger kits were going to go into hysterics when you didn't show up. Shimmer told me that we're overdue for a show," Majestic said, biting into the mouse-cake. It had a distinct difference today. "Did Jenny add cinnamon or something today?"

"Or something. Do you feel up to learning a new spell? I wanted to figure out how to conjure things out of thin air," Misto said, taking a bite of his own mouse-cake.

"So you can conjure Jemima during the ball or something?" Majestic asked slyly. She loved torturing Mistoffelees about his crush. He scowled in response.

"Well, if you could conjure someone who would it be?" he asked, now having a smirk on his face.

"Tumblebrutus," Majestic said. Her paw immediately flew up to her mouth. She looked back down at the mouse-cake. "That wasn't cinnamon! That's the truth potion from the book!" she yelled.

"HAH! Now I know who you like!" the tuxedoed tom yelled triumphantly.

"MISTOFFELEES! YOU BETTER RUN!" And with that the chase was on. Misto bolted, laughing. Then he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Majestic behind. She stopped. Then the queen turned and ran towards the kitten area, where they played when they were bored of everything else. Sure enough, just who she wanted to see was there.

"Tantomile! Coricopat!" The twins turned and saw the queen running up to them.

"If you're looking for," Tantomile started.

"Mistoffelees, he's hiding in the fort," Coricopat said, adding to what his sister started.

"That he and Tugger built," his twin said.

"Over next to the entrance," they chorused. Majestic gave a quick thank-you before running off. The two had an uncanny ability to tell what you were thinking. Most of the kits avoided them, but Majestic knew that it was just like her magic. If Mistoffelees hadn't arrived before her, she probably would have been considered a freak too.

* * *

"Hah!" Mistoffelees exclaimed. Magic would never find him here. In fact, on him, Tugger and a few other toms knew about the fort. But how wrong he was.

"MISTOFFELEES!" The tom jumped. Standing in the entrance to the fort was an angry-looking Majestic. "You're gonna pay for that," she whispered. The tom didn't know what to think. But when he was expecting a pounce, but instead the queen just turned and strode out of the fort. Now fear was kicking in. What devious plan did his friend have in mind? Misto slumped against wall, sliding down to the ground. This could be bad. Very bad.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hope you liked it! I think Majestic's revenge is going to be sweet. _But... _I think I'll make it backfire in a small way. Please review.


	7. You Can't Hold Back

Chapter Five: You Can't Hold Back

Mistoffelees watched Majestic, suspicious. It had been a week since he found out she liked Tumblebrutus, and she had been acting perfectly normal. The only change was that she wasn't teasing him about Jemima. And that worried him.

* * *

"Are you sure you should do that?" Shimmer asked. She was the only one who knew of the revenge that her older sister was planning.

"Trust me, Shimmer. When you get to be my age, you'll feel the same way if someone weasels something out of you," Majestic said, if not a little angrily. Misto had really annoyed her, but she had managed to act normally around the other kits. The only time she showed her true feelings was in the den that Munkustrap had helped her and Shimmer find. The day he had gotten the information out of her, she had found an old pillow, brought it to the den, and then torn it to shreds. Shimmer had come home only to find her older sister sitting among a ton of feathers on the floor.

"But, won't Misto be mad? And what about Jemima?" Shimmer asked, her tiny kitten innocence kicking in.

"Ugh, Shimmer. I can't really explain it, but when you're my age you'll understand. I guess this is also kind of a quest to get Misto out of his shell, but it'll be revenge in some way. I think," Magic said, starting to look a little nervous. "Besides, it's not like anyone's going to get hurt," she added, getting her confidence back. As if to let out some of the steam building up inside of her, she made a small ball of light and let it explode into the little flecks of gold over Shimmer's head. The gold queen giggled and jumped joyfully in the air, distracted. Majestic had to smile at her little sister. She was so cute, not a worry in the world. She seemed to have blocked all the horrible things that had happened before they got to the junkyard out of her head. Majestic, on the other hand…the things she had seen haunted her. The horrible world of a street cat, all of the fighting and hurt of everyone. And she and her sister had been right in the middle of it, two kits that had run away from the horrible place that they were forced to call home. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, she would wake up from a nightmare, her legs pumping furiously as her dream-self ran. Majestic sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Shimmer asked, noticing her sister's far-off expression and loud sigh. Majestic shook her head and smiled. She looked into Shimmer's eyes and saw, for the first time, all of the pain and suffering. Shimmer's bright blue eyes had something that Majestic had never seen, something that never should be seen in a kit's eyes. The smile that she had plastered on her face faded away, the black and violet queen mesmerized. Majestic's eyes filled with tears, she pulled her younger sister into a hug. For the first time, she let out everything. And Shimmer knew that. She could tell that her older sister had been keeping things bottled up. She saw past the character that was displayed for everyone else, and saw the real Majestic. The small and scared one, the one that had been through so many horrible things to keep her little sister safe. Shimmer didn't' move, just let her older sister have the comfort of the only family member she had known for their whole life. Shimmer knew that Majestic couldn't have let it all out in front of Old Deuteronomy, despite the fact that he was her father. Majestic didn't trust easily, and she had only just found out who her father was. Shimmer knew beyond her years, experienced things that some cats never experienced. And Majestic had too, Majestic, the kitten that had been through so much, in order to protect her sister. And for the first time, Shimmer felt that she had to protect Majestic. Protect her from all of the horrible things that should have never happened. And it was because of her. Because Shimmer was there, because Majestic didn't want her to see her own parents fight. Shimmer felt guilty. She was the problem, the reason for all of the tears and sadness. No kit should think that. But Shimmer did, despite the wisdom she had. Her kitten mind, carrying too much, fell to the wrong conclusion. A conclusion that Majestic would have never wanted her little sister to think of.

* * *

Tumblebrutus's ears perked up as he and Pouncivul walked back towards their parent's den. Pounce heard it to.

"You hear that?" Tumble asked, his head turning towards the source of the sound. Pounce nodded. They turned and headed towards the sound, only to be lead to Majestic and Shimmer's den. They saw Majestic sobbing into Shimmer's shoulder, and Shimmer just standing there, her bright blue eyes staring off into the distance, deep in thought. The brothers quickly back tracked, hurrying away.

"What happened?" Pouncivul wondered out loud. Majestic never cried.

"How should I know?" Tumble said, just a mystified. Majestic always was the one comforting, not being the one comforted. "Do you think we should tell anyone?"

"I dunno. But mom would probably get really worried," Pounce said.

"Magic probably wouldn't like that. She never really wants a big fuss made over her," Tumblebrutus said. He was right. Jennyanydots would freak if she heard that the queen that never showed much emotion was suddenly crying her heart out.

* * *

Shimmer couldn't sleep. She still felt incredibly guilty. The kit looked over at her sister, who was sleeping calmly. Shimmer got up and walked out into the junkyard, intending to go on a walk. She walked outside the entrance, heading nowhere in particular. She turned and gave the place she called home a glance. Shimmer didn't think she would be returning anytime soon.

* * *

"Mistoffelees! Please tell me you've seen Shimmer!" Majestic's voice was boardalining on panic, already frantic.

"No, sorry. I haven't," The tuxedoed tom said, looking at the worried face of Majestic. Her purple eyes were wide with worry, and her fur was messy and bedraggled. "Is something wrong?"

"Well what do you think? I haven't been able to find her and none of the kits have…" she trickled off, suddenly alert when a breeze blew. "That's her scent!"

"Hey guys!" Pounce yelled, running up with his brother. Well, Pounce was running. Tumblebrutus, true to his name, came in doing somersaults, stopped, and threw his hands in the air with a grin on his face. But that soon faded away when he took in the sight of a frantic Majestic.

"Something up, Magic?" he asked, standing up. She didn't say anything, just stayed still, her nose it the air and trying to catch the scent again. Then, without a warning, she bolted, heading towards the entrance of the junkyard at top speed, which is pretty darn fast. Tumble looked at Mistoffelees for help.

"She can't find Shimmer. And by the looks of it, Shimmer has never run off before without telling anyone," the tom said, shrugging.

"We could go and see if she needs help," Pouncivul suggested. The others nodded and headed quickly towards the direction of their friend.

* * *

Shimmer didn't move. She made no advance in attempt to get away from the peke that was attacking her. She had no strength left, and she had no idea where it had vanished to.

"SHIMMER!" The young kit lifted her head just enough to see her sister running towards her. She said nothing, just laid her head back down. "YOU PEKE! GET OFF MY SISTER!" Shimmer opened her eyes to see Majestic leap into the air and take furious swipes at the dog.

The dog chuckled. "You really think you can take me?" it asked. "Then I'll teach you a thing or two." And with that the battled was on. After suspenseful minutes of fighting, the peke got Majestic pinned against the gate of the junkyard. "Hah! Now my breakfast will be twice as big," it said happily.

"That's what you think," Majestic whispered.

"Oh really? Well, think again, kitten!" The peke grabbed Shimmer, who had been laying on the ground, unable to move, and slammed her against the fence next to Majestic. Majestic looked at her sister. Her little, injured, bleeding sister. And slowly, she looked back to the dog.

"No…one…messes…with…my…SISTER!" When she yelled the last word, a blast of light, not unlike the one that had drawn Skimble's attention to the battle when he had found them, knocked the dog back a few yards and into the brick wall of the ally. It looked at Majestic, who had landed on her feet, and saw the fire that was now raging in her eyes. She let out one blast after another of lightning out of her paws, scaring the peke like nothing else. It ran away, tail between its legs, afraid of what else the kitten could do. Majestic turned and ran back towards Shimmer, who had fallen when the peke let go. "Shimmer…," she whispered, shaking her sister. When the kit did not stir, she shook her a little harder. "Shimmer? SHIMMER!" Her little sister still did not stir. Magic looked around urgently, then spotted a piece of a broken mirror. She ran over, picked it up, and ran back over to her sister, holding it to the kit's mouth. The glass fogged, a sign that she was breathing. She clutched the kit, trying to pick her up, but found her body suddenly drained of energy. Majestic mentally slapped herself. She should have known better than to use so much magic, it drained her energy in a big way. Majestic rested her head on Shimmer's torso before she fainted, no energy left.

* * *

"We have to help her!" Tumble growled. He didn't like pekes in the first place, but something about it attacking Majestic had made it different.

"We can't! Mom's going to skin us alive just for leaving the junkyard, let alone if we get into a fight with a peke! But where's the guard, I thought someone was always watching the entrance," Pounce hissed.

"But she's going to get killed!" Tumble hissed back.

"Um, I think you might want to rethink that, Tumble," Misto said, gulping. The bickering brothers turned and saw Magic let out a big blast of light. The toms watched, amazed. The queen got rid of the peke, and rushed over to her sister and tried to wake her up. Pouncivul's eyes widened.

"She's not waking up!" he exclaimed.

"We have to help now! If Shimmer's dead, which I hope not, Majestic's never going to get over it! We're going over there and helping NOW!" Tumblebrutus bellowed before racing out. The other two followed him. The toms got there just after Majestic fainted.

"Oh, great. This is just perfect," Mistoffelees muttered sarcastically. "Can you two get Majestic? I can carry Shimmer," he said, picking up the tiny kit. The brothers nodded. Tumble picked her up under her arms and Pouncivul got her feet. The toms walked back into the junkyard, trying to be careful with the two unconscious queens. They got to Jenny's den in record time without running.

"MOM! WE NEED SOME HELP! NOW!" Pounce yelled.

"Pouncivul, how many times do I have to tell you not-WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jenny yelled, seeing the unconscious queens. She hurried over to them and took Shimmer from Mistoffelees. "SKIMBLE! Come and get Majestic from Tumble and Pounce, and then bring her to the healing den!" she yelled towards the back of the den. The Gumbie Cat hurried out of the den and next door to the healing den. The railway cat came out of the back of the den, saw Majestic in his sons' arms, scooped her up and brought her to the healing den.

"I hope she's alright," Tumble said, his eyes following his father's retreating back.

"Yeah, and that's not because you have a crush the size of Bustopher Jones on her," Pounce said sarcastically. Tumble glared at his younger brother.

"This isn't really the best time to bring that up, Pounce," he said, his eyes narrowed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Pretty emotional stuff, huh? And I know you probably thought this chapter would be Majestic's revenge, and I had a really good one, but then I forgot it and can't remember what it was going to be. So I'm pretty much letting Magic forget it too, but I have an idea that could serve as it...without Majestic realizing it. Please review, I haven't gotten any recnetly, and would like to know how I'm doing...


	8. Help!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Help!

Majestic opened her eyes to see the small outline of Shimmer about a yard away from her on another bed. She sat up and immediately hissed at the pain in her back. But that didn't stop her from getting up and walking to her little sister. Every step cut through her legs, the wounds threatening to reopen. "Shimmer…" she whispered. Just walking the three feet had exhausted her energy. The little gold kit didn't respond. "Shimmer…" she whispered again, tears brimming in her eyes. Majestic managed to crawl into the bed and lay next to her sister.

* * *

Jellylorum walked into the healing den to check on the two queens. She walked to Majestic's bed and found it empty. Panicking slightly, she whipped around and nearly missed the queen next to Shimmer. "Majestic, please come to your bed," she said. The purple and black kit didn't respond. "Majestic?" Jelly said gently. The queen walked over to the bed. The scene that she saw when she looked closer startled her. Majestic was staring at Shimmer, completely unaware of anything else. Jelly shook her gently. No response. Jelly's eyes widened. "Jenny!" she called backing out of the den.

* * *

"Why can't we see her?" Etcetera whined. All the queen and tom-kits were at the entrance of the healing den.

"Because her family is with her right now," Jenny said.

"She wouldn't respond anyway," Bomba said. Jenny shot her a look. "What? It's true. I saw her earlier, nothing affected her!" the scarlet queen-kit said. She was going through the more rebellious stage.

"Maybe I can get her up. Just a little shock, like humans get when they touch metal?" Misto said quietly. He looked up at Jenny with pleading eyes. Majestic was his best friend, he wanted to see her again.

Jenny considered. "Maybe that will help. I just need to get an okay from Old Deuteronomy." And with that she hurried into the den.

"Think it'll really help, Misto?" Electra asked. The tuxedoed kit looked doubtful.

"I'm not sure. But anything that'll help get Magic better." The others nodded. Sometimes a little pain was required to make things better.

"It's like that time I popped my elbow out of its socket. It hurt when Mom popped it back in, but I was able to play again," Pounce said. Then Jenny came back out.

"Well, Mistoffelees, looks like Deuteronomy will agree to your idea. But, please don't overdo it. We don't want Majestic paralyzed." The small black magician nodded and followed the Gumbie Cat into the den. Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, and of course, Old Deuteronomy were there. Majestic's family. Misto nervously walked towards the bed where the sisters were. Majestic's state startled him. She was staring blankly at Shimmer, who still hadn't awoken. He looked up at the Jellicle leader as if to ask for permission.

"Go ahead, Mistoffelees. It does not matter if you fail, for it is a wonderful thing that you tried, but it will be a great feat if you succeed." The magician nodded. The old cat's words were meant to calm nerves, but did the opposite, as they always do. Misto placed his paws on Majestic's back and concentrated.

"Her ears moved!" Tugger shouted.

"Shush up Tugger," Munku said. Old D gave both of them glares, immediately silencing them.

"Try again, Mistoffelees. Maybe we can get her out of the trance," the leader said kindly. The tuxedoed kit nodded and placed his paws on Magic's back again. This time he watched her face and ears, hoping for a bigger reaction.

"Nothing," he murmured. "I'm sorry," he said, looking up at her family.

"That's okay, Mistoffelees. You tried, and that's all that matters," Deuteronomy said. But Misto could hear how his voice fell. Apparently Tugger did too, because he said,

"Maybe if we get Shimmer to wake up, Majestic will too." Munkustrap's face lit up.

"That makes sense!" he exclaimed. "Look at that, Tugger actually making sense."

"I have my moments," Tugger said, fake shining his paw on his fur.

"May I, sir?" Mistoffelees asked Old Deuteronomy. The old cat nodded. The magician hurried over to the other side of the bed. He placed his paws on Shimmer's back and tried. Absolutely no response. He tried again, the same result. His ears lay down on his head in defeat. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Mistoffelees. We will get both of them awake somehow," the old cat said. The conjuring kit walked out, tail sagging and ear flat against his head. The other kits didn't need to ask what happened.

"Its okay, Misto. I'm sure Jenny will come up with some way to wake them up," Jemima said. Bombalurina had told them the state of the sisters when Jenny had gone inside. The magician didn't respond, just walked passed and headed towards his pipe.

"There had to be some way I can help," he muttered.

"Mistoffelees," a voice said. Actually, it was two voices. Tantomile and Coricopat loomed out of the shadows.

"If you wish to help Majestic," Tantomile started.

"Then remember these two words," Coricopat added.

"Green and fifty-two," they chorused. It was a bit creepy about how their voices blended into one. They slunk back into the shadows, disappearing into the darkness. Mistoffelees walked towards his pipe again, deep in thought. His ears perked up again.

"Green and fifty-two…what could that mean?" Walking into the pipe, he lightly brushed his paws along the shelves and books that lined the wall further in. _Wait,_ he thought. He backed up a few paces. He ran his paw along the leather book spines. Turning to look at the shelf, he realized that all of the books were different colors. And there, the last one on the left, was a green leather book. "Green…that must be the color of the leather! And fifty-two, that's the page that'll help me!" he exclaimed. Misto grabbed the book and lied down on the floor. "Fifty-two, fifty-two," he muttered, flipping through the pages. "Here it is…the healing spell…" And with that he started to read.

* * *

"Mistoffelees?"

"GAH!" The kit jumped up, pulling his face off the book.

"Don't do that!" Jemima said, walking forward again.

"Sorry-can't talk now, Jemima! Gotta go wake up Shimmer!" he yelled as he bolted from the pipe.

"What?" Jemima said, staring towards the entrance. She walked back out into the morning sunlight.

"Jemima! Did you see Misto race off like that? What was all that about?" Etcetera said, bouncing up to her. She was in her usual hyper mood.

"I think he said he had to do wake up Shimmer," Jemima said, shaking her head.

* * *

"Jelly!" The crème-colored queen turned to see a breathless Mistoffelees running up, carrying a green book.

"What is it, Misto?" she asked, crouching down to his height.

"I figured out how to wake Shimmer up! And if getting her up doesn't work, I know how to get Majestic back too!" he happily exclaimed. The tuxedoed kit was totally confident that it would work.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Jellylorum said. They had tried countless ways to wake up the two.

"Yes! I'm positive!"

"Well, then," she said, standing up. "Go and get Munkustrap and Tugger, and tell them to get Old Deuteronomy, and then come back here!" The kit's confidence had given Jelly a new air, like things were going to get better, and quickly.

* * *

Mistoffelees pressed his paws to Shimmer's back. Majestic and Shimmer's family was there, plus Jenny and Jelly. He closed his eyes and focused all his energy towards the gold kit. Jenny gasped. Mistoffelees's paws had started to glow a golden light, and small sparkles were coming from where his paws were pressed. A strange music filled the room, causing all of the cats in the room to feel a strange energy, as if they were totally healed of all hurt and sickness. The music faded away, along with the light from Misto's paws. He removed his paws from Shimmer's back, then walked around to see her face over Majestic's back. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Majestic?" she whispered, seeing her sister's face. The black and violet queen blinked a few times.

"Shimmer?" Majestic whispered. "SHIMMER!" The next thing the kit knew was that she was in a hug that was making her air cut off. Majestic set her down. Shimmer looked around the room.

"Daddy!" she yelled, bouncing off the bed and giving her half-father a hug. She had already taken to Deuteronomy as her father, as so she hadn't known her real one. Majestic looked around too. Then she spotted Mistoffelees sitting on the floor next to the bed.

"Misto? Did you do that?" The magician nodded, keeping his eyes closed. "Are you okay?" Majestic asked, sliding off the bed.

"I think so. That healing spell…it drained my energy like nothing else has," he whispered. Majestic looked at his face, then picked him up and put him on the bed.

"You get some rest. Thank you for, well, everything." Mistoffelees smiled and fell asleep. He had found a way to help, and now all he needed to do was take a long nap.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry I haven't updated. I was at a loss for this story for a while, then I went to TN for a week. So, please review. I haven't had any comments, in like, ever.


	9. Returns

Yes! I'm acutually updating! For the first time in like, uhhhhhhhhh.....I don't know.

Oh, and btw, Majestic is at the imbetween queen and princess stage, and Shimmer is a little younger than Majestic in the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Returns

Magic laguhed. Pouncivul had just done (well, attempted) to do a backflip off the tire and ended up landing on his bum in front of the rest of the junkyard. Now Tumble was grinning and showing off, causing his brother to pout and watch.

Majestic felt great. Ever since Mistoffelees had woken up Shimmer, everything seemed to be patching up. Shimmer was back in the kitten area, where Victoria and Plato were watching them, playing with her friends. All of the other kits had excepted her back without a thought, even though she had been gone for a few weeks.

Magic felt a little guilty twoards her friends, though. She had gone into a trance that she couldn't be pulled out of, even by magic, until Shimmer was healed. But when she talked to Jemima, the princess had told her she was crazy and not to worry about it.

"Let's play tag!" Etcy sheirked, getting tired of watching Tumblebrutus's acrobatics. Admetus perked up. He liked to run.

"I dunno, Etcy. I'm kinda tired," Electra said, getting up and stretching. A huge grin spread over Etcetera's face. She darted around the toms and skidded to a stop in front of her sister.

"Tag," she said, poking the calico imbetween the eyes, then bounding off, laughing. Everone looked at Electra for a second, then scampered off, laughing.

"That's not fair!" Electra wailed, scrambling to her feet. She looked around and saw Admetus, who had triped over his own feet and landed face first in the dirt. Electa took her chance and ran over, poking the tom in the back and yelling, "NO TAGBACKS!"

Admetus groaned, but immediatly caught Pounce by the tail and tagging him. Pouncivul whipped around. Metus grinned and poked him in the stomach and saying, "You're it!"

Pouncivul looked around the clearing. Then he noticed Jemima and Majestic, who were pretty cornered. _This is gonna be easy,_ he thought. The tom crouched to the ground and growled playfully. The two queens sheirked and clutched each other. Pouncivul started running towards them. The two scampered up a leaning pile of junk, thinking Pounce wouldn't follow them. They got to the top, breathless.

"Do...you...think...he followed...us?" Jemima panted. Her question was answered by the tom coming around the bend of the tower. Both queens sheirked again, backing away. Pounce grinned and walked forward. Majestic stepped on some loose garbage, sending both queens tumbling down about 100 feet. Majestic looked wildly around, both her and Jemima's screams echoing in her head. Everything seened to be going in slow motion. She saw some carpets and the next think she knew both her and Jem wer flying towards the ground.

"Whoa," Etcy said, watching the two of them. Pouncivul was staring down with a shocked look on his face. Jemima got up shakily. Majestic stood up, but almost immediatly crumpled to the ground again.

"GAH!" she yelled, clutching her side.

"What's wrong?" Mistoffelees asked in a hurried voice

"Don't know...my side," Magic muttered, looking at her paw, which was wet and sticky.

"Oh, Heavyside, your're bleeding!" Jemima sheirked.

"I'm fine," Magic said, starting to stand up. "Oh, no I'm not," she said, dropping to the ground again.

"Umm...Misto, can you do that healing thing again?" Tumble asked, rushing up to them.

"Yeah, I remeber it and-"

"NO!" Majestic yelled. They all stared at her. "You are just going to wear yourself out, and you know it. Just take me to Jelly," she said. Etcetra bit on her lip.

"I dunno, Magic. It would be a lot faster if you let Misto..." She trailed off as Majestic gave her the death glare.

"Alright. Let's help her there," Electra said, putting one of Magic's arms over her neck. Etcetera took her other arm and put it on her own neck. Jemima and the toms walked behind them, heading towards Jelly's.

* * *

Shimmer ducked out of the way as a rubber mouse came flying towards her. She laughed and turned around to pick up the toy. Instead she saw a angry white queen towering aboue her and holding a red rubber mouse.

"Oops," she said, backing away a few feet.

"Kittens," Victoria hissed angrily, whipping the toy towards the junk.

"Hey!" Puck shouted, his voice rising a bit. Vicky glared at him. "We were playing with that," he finished quietly.

"Ughh, brats! That's all kits are, just little brats!" the white queen hissed. She looked at the gold princess that was still in front of her. "Especially you," she said, pointing at Shimmer. "That's just what you are. You and your sister just waltz into the junkyard, and suddenly you're the center of attention. What ever happened to 'Oh, I want to be Victoria,' or 'Victoria's such a good dancer,'?" Shimmer cowered a bit under the queen's rage.

"But oh, no, now it's 'Shimmer is so pretty' and 'I wish I could have her fur'."

"Vicky," Plato said quietly, nudging her. "Come on, she's just a kit."

"Oh, don't you 'Vicky' me. And she's more than 'just a kit'. Both of them are." Victoria said, leaning down and getting square with Shimmer's face. "You know what you are? You're just an uppity brat!"

Suddenly a gasp came from the other side of the kitten area. Passing by was Majestic, helped by her friends. But now she had her hands poised, electricity cackling between them, and was standing in position to strike.

"What did you just call my sister?" she asked, no louder than a whisper. Yet it could be heard, loud and clear, throughout the now silent kitten area.

Victoria's eyes showed a glimmer of fear, yet it was gone as soon as it had come. "You didn't hear me before? Okay then. I called your sister and yourself both just a pair of uppity brats." there was a flash and then a loud bang. There was a dent in the metal of the car Victoria had been standing in front of, right next to her shoulder. Then a lot of things happened at once. Plato threw himself into a defensive crouch in front of the white queen, growling. Mistoffelees flung out his paws, making a force field around Victoria that was only visible for a second to keep Magic from hurting her.

Tumble and Admetus each grabbed one of Majestic's arms, restraining her from causing damage to anyone or anything. Majestic growled, both at Victoria and the toms that were keeping her from advancing. The cut in her side had been forgotten, although blood was starting to trickle down the black and purple queen's side.

Suddenly Magic couldn't stand. Pain seemed to break over her like a wave, causing her to crumble to the ground. Her violet eyes looked up, blazing. They rested on Victoria, who sneered at her.

"I'm going to get her," she said quietly through the pain and gritted teeth. Then she allowed herself to be whisked away by the other queens to Jelly's, and leaving the toms to deal with everything else.

* * *

When Magic was gone, Misto let down the force field. Plato straightened up, and Admetus went over and talked to the kittens that were standing in the center of the clearing, staring from Victoria to the way Majestic had gone.

"You really shouldn't have provoked Magic," Tumblebrutus said, walking up to Victoria.

"And who are you, telling me what to do?" The queen said, crossing her arms and glaring at the young tom.

"Seriously, Vicky. Do you know what Magic did to that peke? That kind of power plus the amount of anger you just put on her would have been way dangerous," Mistoffelees told his older sister, who just huffed and looked away.

Plato ran a paw through his head fur. "I'm really sorry," he said. "I'm going to ask Jenny if maybe we can do something else, like dealing with her mice or cockroaches or something. I don't thin kit-sitting worked out the best."

"It's okay, dude. We understand," Pounce said.

"I guess we'll let you finish up here. We're going to go check on Magic," Tumble said, dropping down to all four paws. "We'll talk to Jenny for ya, okay?"

"Thanks, Tumble. See you guys around." And with that Plato walked over towards his queen, who was sitting in front of the kittens again. Admetus had walked back over to his friends.

"Well, Tumble's ready to go see someone," Pouncivul said in a sing-song voice. Tumblebrutus gave a low warning growl to him. Misto chuckled quietly. Tumble whipped around and said,

"I swear, one word, and you're going to wish you never heard anything."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Obviously, I'm not that big of a Victoria fan. But aren't you proud of me?! I actually got another chapter of this story up! So, could you review and tell me what you thought about this long-anticipated chapter?


	10. Imbetween

Hi ya. Yes, I've actually gotten this chapter up rather fast, compared to the last one, haven't I?

To SummerRose12: Yes, I know. Magic really does need to learn to contain her powers. It certainly could lead to something bad in the future....hehe. I might have just given a hint to the next chapter....:) And yay! Someone who actually doesn't think Victoria is this perfect little kit!

To Vio: Ugh, seriously, do you really have to keep putting me down!? I think there is more plot than them getting hurt. But it does tend to happen a lot in the Junkyard, in case you haven't noticed.

To Jellicle-Wishes: Thank you for your review. It really made me happy! And yes! Yet another person who thinks Victoria isn't a goody-two-shoes!

And to Taracat: Thank you for your review. Its nice to know that people actually read stories even though they aren't always updated regularly (i'm kinda one of those people...but i try. And my computer crashed. im kinda on my mom's laptop without permission at the moment, so you know...)

* * *

Chapter Nine: Imbetween

Majestic growled quietly to herself. She was stuck right back in the place she had just gotten out of, and now she couldn't strain her body to where the gash in her side would open again. Which meant no Jellicle Ball for her, seeing as it was in a week. There was no way the cut would heal in time for the celebration. Jelly had even said,

"You do anything to open that cut, and you'll be in this den from now till Christmas." Of course, Jelly hadn't meant that long. It would just seem like it.

"Can I please go now?" she groaned, stretching out on the bed. Magic very well could just use her conjuring skills to get out, but she knew that would get her in even more trouble than opening the cut would.

Jellylorum glanced at her. "Yes, I suppose so. But if I catch wind of you doing anything dangerous..." the treat dribbled down as the queen walked out the back exit of the medical den. Majestic hopped down and started walking out of the den. When she got outside, sun didn't normally blind her like it normally did. As Majestic looked up, she realized how dark the clouds were.

"Great. Something else to annoy me," she muttered under her breath. She started walking rapidly towards her den, not before remembering that Shimmer was in the kitten area and having to change course.

* * *

"Who wants to play truth or dare!?" Etcetera yelled, racing back from the medical den where they had delivered Majestic to Jelly.

"In a sec, Etcy. I've gotta go talk to my sister," Mistoffelees said, heading back towards the kitten area.

Pouncivul, Tumblebrutus and Admetus shrugged and sat down on the ground. Electra trotted over and sat, too.

"Come on, Jem!" Etcy yelled, even though her friend was right next to her.

"I'm coming," Jemima said, rubbing her ear. The six formed a circle on the ground.

"I'll start," Etcetera said, holding a paw to her chest. "Tumble," she said, attacking the first victim. "Truth or dare?"

"Uhh..." Tumble started, weighing his options. If he choose truth, he could end up telling something really embarrassing. But if he choose dare, Etcy would come up with something really random and embarrassing. It was pretty much a lose/lose situation. "Truth, I guess."

"Hmm...Oh, have you ever gone thieving with Mungo and Teazer?"

Relief was evident on the tom's face. "Nope," Tumble said, smiling.

Etcetera frowned, like she was hoping for a different answer. But then her hyperness was back up and running. "Okay. Your turn to ask."

"Okay. Uhh...Pounce! Truth or dare?"

Pouncivul didn't even bother to go over his options. "Dare."

"Okay, then." An evil grin spread over his brother's face. "I dare you to kiss cat you like!" Pounce's face turned bright red.

Admetus snickered. "Remember, no lying," he said, refraining laughter.

Pouncivul looked about as red as a tomato as he slowly walked towards the queens, gave Jemima a quick peck on the cheek and ran back. Both of the other toms were roaring with laughter, while Jemima's face turned bright red and Etcetera and Electra giggled.

None of them noticed the black and white tom that had been walking up to them, but suddenly turned around and disappeared with a shimmer of the air.

* * *

Majestic walked hurriedly back towards the kitten area, praying that the storm wouldn't break overhead. She raced by an old coat closet, but almost immediately back-tracked a few paces to listen. There were stifled sobs coming from inside the scratched closet.

"Hello?" she called, poking her head into the closet where the door had been torn off.

"G-go a-a-away," a voice choked out.

Majestic sighed with relief. "Misto, seriously, at least give this place some light," she said, holding up a paw and letting flames erupt from it. They danced around the ceiling of the closet, shining light on the coats that covered the ground. And the tom that was curled up in the corner, his face pressed against his knees. When he looked up, Magic's violet eyes widened.

Mistoffelees's white face fur was stained with tears. His bright blue eyes, which normally twinkled with ideas of how to use magic, were a dull, flat blue. And his face was masked by sadness.

"Heavyside, Mistoffelees. What happened?" Majestic asked, going and putting an arm around her best friend.

"J-jemima l-l-loves P-p-p-pouncivul," he stuttered, taking deep, racking breaths.

Majestic stared at her friend.

This was great. She was really close with all three cats that were now in a love triangle. And she was stuck imbetween.

What a crummy day.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, I know, I know. That was a really cheesy way to end a chapter. I'll try not to do it again. And i'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Repeat, try.


	11. Spell Books

'ello again. Can ya guess 'ho Oi'm bringin' in?

To-

Jellicle-Wishes:Thanks for reviewing again! I know, poor Misto....he's probably going to kill me for this....(Snicker)

DNDK 38: Oh, heavyside. I've had so many fanfiction, like, legends reviewing my stories! It makes feel so happy! THANK YOU for reviewing!

SummerRose12: I am soooo glad that one of my first reviewers has stayed faithful to this story, even though is seemed to disappear for a while. THANKX!

Angelic Hope: Thank you for clicking on this story! I can't believe your on Broadway...maybe there's hope for me. Hey, is that show of yours coming to New Orleans, quiet possibly?

Violaunte: Thank you, thank you. I know, it sucks that my computer crashed. Good thing my mom's laptop is here, isn't it?

* * *

Chapter 10: Spell Books

"C'mon, Misto. How can you think that?" Magic asked.

"I-i saw h-h-him k-k-kiss her," the tuxedoed tom said. Majestic frowned. It did not seem that things planned on going her way.

"You know, you really need some sleep. How about we go get Shimmer, then we'll walk you back to the pipe. Hopefully before the rain-" She was cut off by a loud thumping on the roof of the closet. "Dang it," she muttered, taking a peek outside.

"Uh, Magic?" Misto started. "You do remember that we can teleport, right?" he asked, a faint grin on his face. The tom sniffled a bit, then stood up.

"Right," the black and purple queen said quietly, her cheeks reddening.

* * *

Majestic dashed inside of her and Shimmer's den. She let the shivering and wet princess jump out of her arms.

"Come here, Shim. I wanna do something," Magic said, beckoning her sister over. She ran her paw about a centimeter above Shimmer's fur, leaving her with a warm and fuzzy feeling.

"Thank you," the gold princess breathed, going and curling up on the pillow. Majestic did the same to her own fur, and then went and curled up around Shimmer, who was already asleep.

Magic was almost asleep when a small rustle distracted her. It wasn't Shimmer, she would have felt that. The black and purple queen opened one eye and quickly scanning the den. There was nothing out of the ordinary. She shrugged and went back to sleep.

* * *

Shimmer yawned. She rolled over and wriggled out of Majestic's protective arm. Her older sister sighed quietly and turned over.

"Magic," the princess said softly, gently poking the slumbering queen. "Wake up." The older cat didn't stir. Shimmer sighed. Looked like it was resorting to her back up plan. She didn't have to use it too often, but often enough to where she knew it would work.

The gold princess slipped around her sister and walked off the pillow. She turned around and crouched, then sprang in the air and landed lightly, almost on top of Majestic, who gave a start and woke up.

"Shimmer," she said, trying to look cross. But a smile broke through her face as Shimmer looked at her with big, innocent eyes. "Oh, come here, you," Magic said, pulling the princess into a hug. Shimmer wriggled some, and Magic let her go.

Her older sister started stretching, but winced. Shimmer noticed her paw start ever so slightly towards the gauze on her side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, going up and nuzzling her older sister's arm.

Majestic considered. "I've been through worse," she said, getting up. Shimmer watched as her sister's eyes looked around the den. She took a look around, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. Except...

"The books!" Majestic shirked, dashing towards the end of the pillow. "Oh, Misto's going to kill me!" she moaned, putting her paws over her eyes. Where there had been a neat pile of books of spells, was now an empty patch of cardboard.

Shimmer bit her lip. "I can go look for them," she offered, although the gold princess had no idea where they could have gone. Magic's face looked ever so brighter.

"Oh, thank you, Shim! You're an awesome little sister, you know that?" Magic hopped up, gave Shimmer a quick kiss on the forehead and raced out, going off to look for the misplaced books.

Shimmer walked out of the den, slower than usual, debating where to go. She set off towards the left, where she never went. She walked slowly, feeling slightly sluggish. The air was damp and warm from the downpour of last night. The sky had a good number of clouds in it, as if debating wether or not to be clear or rainy.

Shimmer kept walking, and soon enough voices starting floating towards her. Some of that were of the toms a bit older than Magic. She heard Alonzo and Munkustrap quarreling about where they were supposed to be watching the border later that day.

The princess shrugged and kept walking. Neither of the toms were likely to steal anything. Well, at least Munkus wasn't. But she didn't see what the black and white tom would want with a book of spells.

* * *

Soon, two other voices floated though the air. They were kind of loud, but not to where the whole half of the junkyard to hear. Shimmer kept walking forward slowing slightly.

"Teazah! Don' touch i'" a first voice groaned. "That 'urts!" It yelped. There was a dull bonk of a head hitting metal.

"'ey, i's no' moi fault 'ou broke tha' vase. Oi'm no' the one tha' slipped, either!" Another voice snapped. Shimmer froze. The Cockney accent was new and intriguing. The princess assumed that the second voice was the one call "Teazah".

Shimmer crept forward silently, going far enough to where she could see around the corner. There where two tiger tabbies there, one of which was propped up against an old bicycle wheel, its fur matted in what appeared to be blood. The other cat was standing over its companion, looking rather annoyed. The cat choose that second to look up, and noticed the small princess peering at them in amazement.

"Oh! Jerrie, look!" she said, pointing towards Shimmer. She immediately assumed that this was "Teazah".

The other cat, who must have been "Jerrie" turned his head towards where "Teazah" was pointing. "'Ello, kit," he said. "Come'er so we can intraduce ourselves."

Shimmer hesitantly stood up on two paws and walked forward. The cat that was standing up didn't wait for Shimmer to reach them. She bounded forward and stopped about six inches away from the princess.

"'Ello," she said, extending her paw. "Oi'm Rumpleteazer. Moi bone'ead of a brother over there is Mungojerrie," she finished, jabbing a paw back towards the tom she had left by the bicycle.

A yell of protest came up from her brother, sitting helplessly on the ground. "Oi'm no bone'ead," he muttered to no one in particular. Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes.

"Shimmer," the princess said, hesitantly taking the tabby's paw.

"'ey, do ya think ya could 'elp me ge' a peice o' glass outta 'is leg? We kinda broke a Ming vase, and 'e wen' an' slipped. Now 'e's go' i' stuck in 'is leg." Shimmer bit her lip.

"Um...I think so," she said, taking a step forward. The tabby grinned and grabbed her new friend's paw, pulling her over to Mungojerrie. Shimmer almost tripped over her own feet, but got her balance before she fell on top of the tom.

"Thanks fo' no' fallin on me," he said, grinning. Shimmer smiled shyly in reply. The princess gently sank to the ground next to Mungojerrie's leg. The was a piece of blue and white glass in the skin. The wound had stopped bleeding already, which was a good thing. Shimmer gently grasped the glass.

Mungojerrie let out a moan of protest.

"'ush up," Rumpleteazer told him.

Shimmer bit her lip and pulled the shard out in one fluid motion. Mungojerrie didn't make a sound. In fact, when Shimmer looked up, his eyes were screwed up as if waiting for something.

"Well?" he asked. "Are 'ou goin' tuh do i' or no'?"

"Idiot," Rumpleteazer muttered. "She's already don' i'!"

The tom opened one eye and saw the princess next to him, holding the piece of the vase.

."Oh," the tiger tabby said in surprise. He looked down at his leg and up again. "'our good!"

Shimmer blushed and looked down at her feet. Then she noticed the pile of books that had been sitting next to Mungojerrie. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "These are my sister's!"

Rumpleteazer looked at her in surprise. "Really? Then go a'ead an' take 'em back. We...uh...found 'em," she finished.

"Thanks!" Shimmer said, happily picking the books up. "I guess I'll see you around!" she said, starting to walk away and waving to the siblings.

Mungojerrie sighed as the princess walked out of earshot. "Tha' was close, Teazah."

"Yeah. We gotta be careful 'ho's dens we go intuh. Shimmah's really nice." Rumpleteazer said, watching her retreating back.

"'ey, doya think ya can 'elp me with moi fur? Please, Teaz?" Mungo grinned at his rhyme that he had used so many times before. Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes for the third time that night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I love Mungo and Teazer. They're so funny. Review please.


	12. Secrets!

Hihi. Its Monday. Its November. I saw CATS live yesterday. I LUVS IT!

Insane Tara: I do plan to keep going. Enchilada? I think I know why they call you insane. (No offense intended.)

Spocktopus: Thank you. I have a lot of fun writing a pair of such notorious, cockney-accented cats!

DNDK 38: Well, you're really famous on fanfiction, at the least. Thanks for reviewing again!

The number of reviews dribbled down....I wonder why. Anybody know?

* * *

Chapter 11: Secrets!

"Come on! I wanna tell you something!" Etcetera whispered into Jemima's ear. "And get the others!" the creme queen added, dashing off to sit in front of the oven. Jemima stared at her for a second, then shook her head and got up to get the other queens.

The entire junkyard seemed lazy in the heat of the day. Most of the adult cats were resting for the Jellicle ball, coming in about three days. She stalked over to the tire, where Electra was curled in the shade underneath it. The dark calico saw her coming, and her eyes flicked over to her sister, who was waiting impatiently by the oven. Electra heaved an inaudible sigh and pulled herself up to go over there.

Jemima smiled slightly and looked around, then spotting Majestic atop on of the wooden beams over the tire. She and Mistoffelees had just finished putting on a show for the kittens to help Jenny out, and now the two were sitting back to back, asleep. Jemima felt a pang of jealousy in her gut. The queen know she shouldn't be jealous, but...she just liked Misto so much.

Jemima nimbly climbed up to their perch, gently poking Magic's leg. "Majestic," she whispered quietly. But Jemima had forgotten that both her and Mistoffelees's hearing was much more acute than most cats. Magic's head jerked up, and Mistoffelees had startled, sending himself tumbling down. The tom landed on his feet on the ground.

Both of the queens where leaning down, looking at him.

"Sorry, Misto!" Majestic called. The tuxedoed tom gave them the thumbs up signal, then went and sat next to Tumblebrutus, who was lounging on top of the pipe with the other toms on the ground next to them.

"Come on, Magic. Etcetera has some urgent news to tell us," Jemima said, starting to climb down. Majestic threw her head back and laughed. The last 'urgent' thing Etcetera had told them was that the Jellicle Ball was in a few days. "Just come on. You never know with Etcetera," Jemima said, jumping and landing on the ground.

"Yeah. This time it'll be that we're- well, actually, you guys- are building a fake train for Skimble's song," Magic said, climbing down much quicker than her friend. Jemima opened her mouth to protest, but changed her mind and closed it again, trotting over to where the other two where sitting.

Etcetera waited until the two had sat down and completed the small circle.

"Okay," she said, sounding high and mighty. "So I was thinking, and I decided it's high time we told each other everything."

"Everything?" Electra asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yep. Starting with who you like," Etcy said, matter-of-fact.

The color seemed to drain from the other three's faces.

"What? Are you guys scared? Fine. I'll start." Etcetera, said, crossing her paws. "I like-" Suddenly she grasped at her throat, like her words had been ripped from it.

"Sorry," Majestic said, cupping her hands together. Jemima noticed that there was a strange bluish-white light pulsing from between her fingers.

"What did you do?" Etcetera asked in a hoarse voice.

"Uh, kinda protected your secret from the wrong ears," she said, nodding her head in the direction of the toms, who had been leaning forward a second before, but were now whistling and chatting amongst themselves about the weather. Magic shook her head. "You guys are really bad fakers!" she yelled in their direction. The four toms grinned, a combination out of guilt and embarrassment.

"Literally, what did you do?" Etcy asked again, her voice beginning to return.

"Yeah, and can't Misto just grab it out of your paws?" Electra added.

Majestic grinned slyly. "Nope. I taught myself a few things that I thought might come in handy. Some stuff that you don't know, Mister Fleas!" she added, raising her voice to where Mistoffelees could hear her.

Jemima laughed inwardly at the look of disdain on Misto's face. Apparently, this was the first time someone had cheated him out of his powers.

"It's kind of like I just grab the words out of your voice. It took some practice, and you have to get the had motion just right, but otherwise it's pretty simple," the black and purple queen continued.

* * *

Mistoffelees stared at his friend in disbelief. She had used those books against him!

"I can't believe her!" he exclaimed, throwing his paws in the air and flopping back against old boxes behind him. Admetus snickered. Misto glared at him.

"I would have never thought she would do something like that," Pouncivul said, sitting up and curling his tail around himself, just like he did when he thought things were getting boring.

Tumble was on top of the pipe, his arms crossed on the small incline at the end of it, shaking his head. His eyes were closed.

"I'm bored," Pounce said, flopping back on the ground.

Admetus cocked his head. "I guess we could tell secrets, like their doing over there," he suggested, nodding his head towards the queens.

Pounce snorted. "Seriously, Metus? Why would we do something so queeny?" he asked.

Misto shrugged.

"I actually think it's kinda something that we can get entertainment from," Tumblebrutus said, straightening up and leaning up against the thing that he didn't have a name for behind him.

"Wha' can we ge' some entahtanmen' ou' of?" a voice broke in. Suddenly a glob of orange and black landed in front of them.

"Hello, Mungo," Mistoffelees said, as if he had known the tiger tabby was going to burst in. Mungojerrie had that crazy grin of his on his face.

"We were gunna spill the beans on things we like, hate, do, etcetera," Admetus told him, answering Mungo question.

Mungojerrie cocked his head at him. "Etcetera? Wha' are ya gunna say 'bout Etcy?"

"Not Ecty," Pouncivul said. "He means the list is going to go on." Mungo shrugged and flopped down in between Pounce and Admetus.

"So, first question," Mistoffelees said, leaning forward. The other toms leaned closer and listened to him.

* * *

The queens were enraptured in their conversation. Electra had just finished talking.

"Oi don' loike any o' the toms 'ere," a voice said. All four queens looked up in surprise. There was Rumpleteazer, lounging on top of the oven. She grinned at them and nimbly jumped down, landing next to Jemima.

"Really," Etcetera said, her brow furrowing like it did every time she heard something that she didn't quite agree with. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. All the toms 'ere are more loike brothahs than someone Oi could loike," the tiger tabby queen answered. Etcetera pursed her lips.

"Okay, Teazer. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you. How did you and Mungojerrie end up with those books?" Majestic asked, leaning back on her paws.

Rumpleteazer looked at her. Magic trace a glimmer of uncertainty in her eyes. "Oi guess you're gunna have tuh wait till the Jellicle Ball tuh foind ou'" she said.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

HAH! I can't believe you actually thought I was going to tell the actual secrets. The double meaning of the title of the chapter. 'Secrets'. That doesn't always mean they're going to be told, silly reader. I do hope you aren't too mad to review. I only got three last time! That put a slight damper on my day. Anyway, don't feel bad for me. I will survive!


	13. Attack

Hullo. You know, I supposed to be doing homework right now. But does anyone really care? I don't think so.

Spocktopus: Hehe. Do I really seem like the sort of person to kill off someone? But don't worry about secrets...they just might crop up sometime soon.

DNDK 38: Untold secrets always make a story more interesting, don't they?

Vio: This story is really funny? Wow. Didn't think I'd get that from you. Not being mean or anything.

Insane Tara: I don't mind that you're repeating yourself. I'm glad to know you want to find out what happens next.

SummerRose12: Hi. Haven't heard from you in a while. I've noticed that boys tend to do exactly what the toms did. I have four little brothers, so I can get an up-close study if I really wanted to. As if.

* * *

Chapter 12: Attack

"Majestic?" Shimmer said.

"What?" she said, a bit absent mindedly.

"I have a bad feeling," Shimmer said, her brow furrowed.

Magic looked over at her. "What do you mean?" she asked, looking over at her baby sister. "Does something hurt?" she said, picking up the kitten.

"No, just something in my head. It's kind of haunting." The little princess's eyes looked far away, as if in a different demension.

"Well, just forget about it for a while. It'll go away eventually," Majestic said, rubbing heads with Shimmer.

Shimmer sighed. "I guess," she said, not beleilving her own words.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Shimmer walked happily down toward the river with Demeter. The black and gold queen was fond of the princess, as was most of the junkyard.

"Are we going to get some fish?" Shimmer asked her, not looking up but keeping her eyes glued on the butterfly that was darting around in the air.

"Do you want to?" Demeter asked, looking at the lake. The water matched Shimmer's aquamarine eyes today. The gold princess looked up at the lake. After a few moments she cocked her head to the side.

"Demeter," she said, puzzled. "Why did the lake get all icy-looking?" Shimmer asked, looking up at the queen.

Demeter was rigid. She whispered, "Shimmer, we have to get back to the junkyard. _Now."_

The princess didn't doubt her compainion. They turned around and started racing back up the hill and over the gate. As Demeter was helping Shimmer slide over the top, maniacal laughter surrounded them.

Shimmer heard Demeter's sharp intake of breath. The queen's eyes widened as she scampered over the top, grabbed the gold princess and ran towards the center of the junkyard. "MACAVITY!" she sheirked.

* * *

Everyone scattered at Demeter's wail.

"Scram!" Etcy yelped, jumping up and grabbing Electra's paw. The sisters ran off together. Jemima looked around wildly and scampered off right behind Mistoffelees. Majestic stood like a deer in the headlights, not knowing exactly what 'Macavity' meant.

She looked around and realized that the other toms disappeared. Suddenly someone yanked her by the paw behind some dirty plastic barrels, whispering in an urgent tone, "Magic!"

The queen was whipped around the corner and thrown on top of a brown and white tom."

"Pouncivul," she breathed. "

"Zip it!" he whispered, getting out from under her and looking around the barrels. "Oh, boy," he said, quickly pullingd his head back.

"What's 'oh boy'? What is going o-" Magic started, but then had two paws clapped over her mouth.

"Quiet! It's going to-" Pounce said, but was unable to finish. He and Majestic were picked up into the air by the scruffs of their necks by a giant cat.

"Look what we got here, boss," he yelled.

"Hear you," Pouncivul finished. He wriggled a little bit, but no avail. "Put us down!"

"Nope. Gotta let the boss see ya," the oaf said. His voice was sullen and slurred, as if drunken.

Majestic started wriggling and clawing at the cat's arm.

"No use," she sighed. Magic was still for a second, then slowly reached up and managed to grasp the arm of their captor. "But desprate times call for desprate measures."

Pouncivul stared at her with his head cocked to the side. She was asleep! Asleep, of all things!

"Did you call for me, Forty-two?" a voice said. Pounce's head whipped around.

"I'm Thirty-six boss."

"Whatever," the voice said. And it was ommiting from a tall, ginger, and thin cat. Majestic opened one eye, scanned over him in what seemed a calm manner. But when she closed her eye again, she had a mental freak out. She concentrated more on the arm of her captor.

"I got two. Who was it you wanted again?" The big hench-cat twitched his nose. Something smelled slightly scorched.

Pouncivul started coughing. Even Macavity frowned. "Is something on fire?" the ginger cat asked.

The hench-cat's eyes started to water. Then he let out a yowl and dropped the two kits, waving the arm that Majestic had been grasping. The fur on it was smoking, and some of it had withered away, revealing red and shiny skin.

Macavity's eyes narrowed. "Fool," he said, voice full of scorn, as usual. "One was a conjurer. And now you've let it go!" The sunken in eyes scanned the area and saw Majestic and Pouncivul backing away and into the wall of trash behind them.

"Pounce," Magic said, her voice trembling slightly. "Grab my paw." The tom nodded and did as his friend said. Macavity lunged at them, and the air wavered and the two dissapeared.

"Drat," the ginger tom said, straightening up. He fingered the glass bottle dangling from a brown rope at his side. A bluish-white light was pulsing in it. "Would have been better to have two. I'll have to get her later," he added to himself.

* * *

Magestic and Pounce reapeared on top of the tire. Pouncivul wavered for a second, then ran off. Magic looked around quickly. She saw Demeter clutching Shimmer with Munkustrap crouched protectively in front of them. Maestic felt confident that they would be safe and ran off to the pipe where she figured Mistoffelees would be.

"Misto?" she called, creeping into the pipe."

"Yes?" a voice called faintly. Majestic hurridly went back towards the end of the pipe.

"Whatsa wrong, Misto? Somethings different," Majestic said, watching the tom. His eyes were again lacking something. They weren't sad looking, but lacked the usual cackle of electricity.

"Because he took my powers," Misto said glumly.

"What? How can he do that?" Magic yelped.

"Just something Macavity can do," Mistoffelees sighed, his head dropping. But he looked up again. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure, but it didn't sound good," Majestic said, walking back up towards the front of the pipe. "Oh, no. He's back!" And with that she dashed outside.

"That might not be the best idea!" Mistoffelees called after her. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "She's just gunna loose her powers too!" he wailed quietly to himself.

* * *

Shimmer burried her head in Demeter's fur. Munkustrap was crouched in front of them, but she couldn't shake of the uneasy feeling. It was the same feeling she had the other night.

Suddenly Demeter sheirked. Out of nowhere, a tall ginger tom was looming in front of Munku.

"Hello, little brother," he drew out, fingering a bottle at his side.

"You aren't welcome here," Munku said, drawing himself up to his full height. He was still a few inches shorter than his brother.

"Oh, that fact was established when I was banished. But, I still return. What to call it, but say...a homeward calling?" The tom looked around. "Oh, hello, Demeter," he said, locking his eyes on the queen. "And who migh this be?" he asked, running a claw along Shimmer's unprotected spine.

The feeling of despair increased in her head as she shivered. There was something scary about the tom. Suddenly a name came to mind. _Macavity._ It made no sense to the princess, yet she knew that from the coldness and fear raidating from the name in her mind it had to be the tom's.

Macavity continued with his speech. "I see you've produced my brother's offspring. It's a shame I didn't know that I was an uncle sooner."

Demeter didn't say anything, just cradled Shimmer closer to her. The kitten was keeping her from an extreme freakout. But her face flushed, nonetheless.

So did someone else's. "She's not Deme's daughter," a voice said. "She's my sister."

Macavity rounded to see the young queen that had managed to escape him earlier. "Oh, hello. Good to see you again." He paused for a second. "I believe you mentioned that this little one," he picked up Shimmer, " Was your sister?" Macavity raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Majestic answered, somewhat hesitantly.

"Very well then," Macavity said, putting Shimmer in a burlap sack that had appeared out of nowhere.

"WAIT!" Magic dashed from in front of the pipe and grabbed the bag from Macavity and rushing backwards a few steps. Both Munkustrap and Demeter gasped quietly. "No, nonono, no!"

"Are you prepared to trade something for that, or what?" the evil tom said, scowling. He was known for his deals and trickery by the adults, both young and old.

"No," Magic said, yet again. But this time there was a waver of fear in her voice. Suddenly Macavity's face cleared over.

"What about if I leave your sister, then you," his eyes flashed up a Majestic, "Will give me your magical powers."

"NO! Magic, don't do it! He going to do something evil, I know he will!" Demeter wailed. Munkustrap came behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hush, sweetheart. Let her decide. We'd get Shimmer back, you know that." Munku looked up at his sister. He met her eyes, and Majestic nodded at him. She knew he'd rather neither happened. But it was her choice.

"Go ahead," Magic said. "Hit me with your best shot." She calmly spread her arms out and closed her eyes, facing her apparent half-brother.

"No, Magic!" Shimmer's voice squeaked from inside the bag.

"Hush," Majestic said. She heard two whimpers, one from the sack and another coming from Demeter behind her. She also heard a groan come from the depths of the pipe.

Macavity grinned wickedly. This little queen obviously hadn't heard of his wicked deeds. He snapped, and several things happened at once. A new glass bottle appeared and a whitish-purplish light erupted from Majestic's torso. The light darted from the young queen to the bottle.

Magic feel backwards. Macavity looped the bottle next to the other one, which Majestic realized it must hold Mistoffelees's powers. The evil tom snapped again, and the bag containing Shimmer appeared in his paw.

"What?" Magic said hoarsly, holding her head. "You said, you would give her back!"

"Well, I lied. Welcome to the real world, sweetie." Macavity threw the bag over his shoulder and whistled sharply. Thuds of feet could be heard heading towards the exits. Majestic heard the muffled groan from the bag. She hadn't lost her acute sense of hearing.

"See ya round, siblings. Hope you don't miss the little one two much," Macavity said, dissapearing with a loud crack.

Majestic looked defeated. She held her head in her paws and sobbed. She had lost her powers. And more importantly, her sister.

"We'll get her back, Magic," a voice said. Mistoffelees sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

Munkustrap shouted that the coast was clear, then crouched down next to his younger sister. "We'll get her back, just like Misto said. The matter of time is the only thing in question," he said, his brow furrowing.

Majestic sniffled, then got up and gave him a hug. "Thank you," she whispered into the silver fur. She pulled away and though of something. "What about Tantomile and Coricopat?" she asked.

Mistoffelees's lip started to curl up. "That fact might play a factor in the rescue," he said, his mind reeling.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm not entirley happy with this chapter. I never intended for Shimmer really to end up getting captured. But she did play an important role...OH! Idea for next chapter! He he.

Review please. More reviews and encouragement I get, more chapters this story has!


	14. Complications

Uhhhh....hi. Again. Is anyone getting sick of me yet?

OH! Anyone who reads this, even if you don't review, **HAS TO GO TO MY PROFILE!** An event in future chapters depends on your vote! Yes, answer my poll question about wether or not I should make Majestic actually like Tugger! Something very different for me, isn't it. I just wanna try writing about someone that likes the puffball. Oh, and this isn't going to change my opinion on him.

Vio: Hmmm...haven't actually decided on that little detail yet...but there's a lot of ideas flowing through my head, all of them very different from each other.

SummerRose12: Hi! Glad I actually succeeded in a cliffhanger. Pervious attempts were extremely pitiful.

HopelessRomantik2: .........uhhh.........okay, I think I'm going to let you go along with either one. I'm not exactly sure........okay then........

* * *

Shimmer opened her eyes. The darkness surrounding her wavered.

The gold princess groaned. Her head hurt, and not just physically. It was pounding, bogged down with feelings of despair, fear, anger, and other ones that didn't belong to her.

Shimmer blinked. The surrounding area got clearer. Feeling returned to her body, under which she found a cold, stone floor.

As she sat up, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Shimmer was imprisoned in a cell, a small one with a few wooden planks held to the wall by two heavy chains. There was a small stool by the steel doors that lead out of the cell. There was also a small dish, in which had been placed a very small mouse, somewhat like the one Electra had once given to Pouncivul.

Pounce had been making fun of her, and that night a lot of the cats were gathering for dinner. Electra was helping her mother, Jellylorum, serve the mice, and had purposely given Pouncivul the smallest mouse as a payback. He had even thought it was seriously his supper.

Shimmer got up on four paws, somehow knowing that if she bothered with two, she would fall over after five paces.

"Whoa," she murmured. Since when did she know that?

Shimmer shrugged it off and walked up to the door, pushing slightly to it. Though she had expected it to be locked, the princess didn't find herself surprised when it pushed open and revealed a long hallway.

Suddenly she was flanked by a henchcat. One not much older that Puck, whom was the eldest of the kittens.

"Macavity wants to see me, I presume," she said. The tom kit was taken aback. The princess talked with such an air of confidence for just being kit-napped that it surprised him.

"Yes."

Shimmer cocked her head to the side, her big aquamarine eyes not having lost any of there former sparkle or interest. "What's your name?" she asked.

The tom kit was again taken aback. "I'm Seventy-six," he answered, not having been asked before.

Shimmer frowned. She stood up on two paws, like her guard was, and touched her paw to his.

"Tristam," she said, her mouth forming into a satisfied smile.

Tristam was in shock. He hadn't revealed his name to anyone since he came here, yet, this little princess had it by simply touching his paw.

"Umm...yeah," he said, acknowledging that she was correct.

Shimmer flashed him one of her special, sweet smiles, then turned and started walking down the hallway.

Tristam whistled quietly. Why did Macavity want someone as sweet as this princess?

* * *

Majestic was in distress as she watched Tantomile and Coricopat. She, Mistoffelees, and Munkustrap were in the mystical twins' tent, a place that, once inside, didn't belong in a junkyard. The inside was drapped in reds and purples, pleasantly cool, and had the creepy but intriguing aura of the occupants.

The twins were facing each other, each in the exact same position resting on one knee with the other leg stretched out to the side. Their paws were pressed together, brows furrowed in the exact same way in concentration.

Suddenly, Tantomile opened her eyes. She stood up elegantly while Coricopat pressed his paws together and continued searching.

"We have found her. She is at one of Macavity's many hideaways, though we cannot find the exact location. Something very close to her is clouding the vision, not letting us see the whole thing," Tantomile paused, her bell-like voice ringing in the deathly silence. "I do not fear, not yet. We have time to plan, at the moment. Coricopat is searching for ways in which might prevent us from carrying out a plan."

The mystic's eyes clouded over for a moment. Then they cleared again, and Tantomile opened her mouth once more. "One of which is the Jellicle Ball. It is certain that there is no way for us to bring the princess back in three days."

Munkustrap pondered in tought for a few moments. "I'll go talk to father. I'm sure he'll move it back for this." And he was gone.

Majestic sniffled. Misto gave her a hug. He was serving as major support right now, one of the important best friend roles.

"I'll come back later. To see if you've found anything," Magic said, her voice quiet and wavering.

Tantomile nodded and returned to her brother.

The two left silently into the unfittingly bright and happy sunshine.

"MAJESTIC! MISTOFFELEES!"

The two turned around and saw Electra and Etcetera running towards them at top speed. Magic and Misto dived aside to avoid being trampled.

"What is it?" the purple and black queen asked, her voice glum.

Etcetera sucked in a huge breath and said, "Leccy got your powers!"

"WHAT!?"

Electra blushed and looked at the ground, nodding.

"But- how?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Umm...well, when Macavity was making his little speech thingy, I just went up to his side and switched the bottles with some old peices of piping. He didn't notice, at least not to my knowledge."

Etcetera did her little excited nod and handed Misto a bottle filled with the bluish-white liquid, while Electra gave Majestic hers.

Magic's face seemed a little less depressed, her eyes a little brighter than before.

"Well, go on. I think you drink it, the stuff was sloshing around a little bit when we ran over here," Etcy said brightly.

"Surprise, surprise," Magic said quietly. Electra giggled while Etcetera looked confused.

Mistoffelees uncorked his bottle, then reached for the purple and black queen's. She let him slip it out of her hand and take the cork out of it.

"Cheers," the tuxedoed tom said, giving it back to her. He drank his. Majestic hesitated, waiting to see what would happen to Misto. He didn't change, except the special sparkle that his eyes had been lacking returned.

Magic sighed and drained her bottle. Instantly, warmth spread about her body, causing her lips to mold into a smile. "Thank you, Electra," her voice still quiet, but not so wavery.

Suddenly, two dark shadowy things darted over to them. Majestic took at step back in alarm. Tantomile and Coricopat were at their sides.

"What has happened?" Coricopat asked, his voice sounding on the edge for his sister and him.

"Umm....Electra got our powers back, and we just....uhh...drank them, I guess," Mistoffelees said, trying to find the right words.

Tantomile rubbed her temples with her paws. "Not good," she murmured.

Majestic's eyes went fearful. "Why isn't this good? Is this going to do anything to Shimmer?" she asked, her voice now stong and paniked.

"We can't be sure. But the future had changed, and in a big way," Coricopat said.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah, I think I'll end it right there. Okay, now, if you're reading this, go ahead and click the little review button if you want, but then you HAVE to scroll up to the very begining and click on 'Roselna', go to my author's page and ANSWER ZE POLL!

Future chapters depend on it.


	15. Macavity

Hi agian!

Violante: You haven't said 'hihi' in a while. And I don't really plan on bringing any of our characters in...as you can see, I already kinda put Munkus with Deme....so, you know...that would be a complication...

crazayfunkaymonkay: Hi. have you been reading this story? Don't worry. I'm use to insanity. (CoughHazelCoughTantaCough)

GO TO AUTHOR'S PAGE AND VOTE! PLLLLZZZZZ!

* * *

Chapter 14: Macavity's Lair

Shimmer entered the room at the end of the hallway. It was big and had a roaring fire at the other side of the room. Immediatly, the ginger tom that had been awaiting her arrival slung down in front of her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM!" he yelled. The air around Macavity snapped and popped with electricity. Tristam pulled Shimmer to the side to avoid her getting electrocuted.

"Do with what?" Shimmer asked, her voice truthfully puzzled. Her head was cocked to the side as she looked up at the furious tom.

_Dangerous,_ Tristam thought. Even the oldest and most experience hench cats didn't talk back to Macavity like that. With the exception of Griddlebone.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! THE TWO KITS' POWERS!" Macavity screamed, spewing saliva on Shimmer and Tristam. Where it hit their faces it stung.

The Napoleon of Crime slammed two peices of piping into Shimmer. It sent her flying backwards and into the wall.

She slid down the wall with a small whimper, but stood back up and walked forward to her captor.

"I didn't do anything. I only tell the truth," she said, her voice burning with sencerity and truth.

But at this Macavity only let out a strangled but blood-currdling yell, sending the fur on both kits on edge. His fist made contact with Shimmer's stomach, sending her back to the wall again.

Tristam watched, his stomach in knots. He didn't want Shimmer to get hurt. She already had a connection with him. She brought back his old self, the kitten one that didn't need to be here. Tough older that the gold princess, he felt helplessly small and that she was the older and kind caregiver.

Macavity picked the piping up from the floor where it had skidded back to him after thrusting it in Shimmer's stomach. He threw it with all his might and the wall, where it clanged off and fell full-force on the unmoving princess that had been half-buried in rubbled that had fallen from the old and unstable structure.

Shimmer let out a faint groan, one that Macavity didn't hear in his rage. The ginger tom turned around and stormed out the room, knocking aside chairs as he made his way out.

Tristam waited until he was sure that his boss was gone, then rushed over to the little princess that had fallen to Macavity's rage. He started lifting her up, not sure what to do, just knowing she needed medical attention, like that of his aunt, Jennyanydots and the family his mother had left behind and he just barely remembered.

"Elna will know what to do," he murmured to himself. The tom-kit gingerly picked up the small princess and started back out of the room. He took a left turn and walked down a warmer, more pleaseant hallway that was lined with doors on both sides. Tristam knocked quietly on the second one on the right, hoping that Elna was there.

The door was opened by a Abyissain that had a warm radiance of care and love. "Hello, Little," she said. The tom was known by most of the queens that were sensible and nice. They had given him the nickname 'Little', as he was compared to them. Then she noticed the small princess in his arms.

"Oh, my!" she gasped, yanking the door all the way open and ushering her little friend inside. "What happened?" Elna asked, her black-gloved paws scooping Shimmer up and carrying her over to a table that had a long pillow spread over it. She examined the little princess. "Macavity?" she guessed, as the leader of this 'clan' was usually responsible for inguries to queens and princesses.

"Yeah," Tristam said, picking himself up into one of the chairs. Elna had her room nicely furnished and well-kept, due to being kind and the normal healer.

Elna stepped back for a moment, pausing in her cleaning of the rubble off Shimmer's fur. "She's a Jellicle, isn't she?" the dark brown queen whispered.

Tristam nodded sullenly. Macavity had announced to everyone three days ago that he was returning to his old home for a little while, and was to be expected back with the black and gold queen called Demeter. Instead he had returned with a small gold princess that he claimed to be Demeter's daughter.

Elna sighed and continued with her process. After a few minutes she was waving a small bag of herbs and salts under Shimmer's nose. She stood back and watched the princess. "What's her name?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Shimmer," Tristam responded. As if her name flipped a switch, the gold princess began to stir. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly. Her gaze traveled to the queen standing on her side.

"Thank you, Elna," she said, her mind clearing and the name cropping up.

Elna got a weird look on her face.

"Did I mention she can figure out your name by touch?" Tristam said quietly. Elna's mouth formed an 'O'.

"Hello, Tristam," Shimmer said, twisting around so she could see him. Elna's face formed into another weird look.

"My real name," the tom-kit whispered. Elna stared from the princess to the tom, as if trying to find a connection.

"It was nice meeting you, Elna. I can only hope that I will see you again," Shimmer said, swinging her legs off the table. "But we must be going. I think Macavity will be visiting my cell, and Tristam's gaurd position shortly."

And with that she hopped down. Tristam had the feeling she was right. "I'll talk to you later, Elna," he said, going to the door.

"Alright," the queen said. "See you later...Tristam." Her brow furrowed as if getting used to the name.

Shimmer watched as Elna closed the door, mumbling to herself. "I dressary that we need to get there rather quickly," she said, staring at the wood in front of her.

Tristam cocked his head at her. "Do you always use words like that?" he asked.

Shimmer's gaze rounded on him. "Sometimes," she said, her eyes with a weird look in them.

Tristam sighed and grabbed her paw, pulling her back towards the prison cells.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

And now you know why it wasn't a good for Magic and Misto to get their powers back. As I said before, please go vote in my poll.

And one last thing:

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :)**


	16. Feelings

Hi agian!

SummerRose12: You know, I'm basically swelling with pride right now. I would have never thought someone would like this story so much....sniff....

GO TO AUTHOR'S PAGE AND VOTE! PLLLLZZZZZ!

* * *

Jenny woke up from her light sleep to screams that were coming from a den next door. She jumped out of the broken rocking chair she had fallen asleep in and ran out of her den and into Majestic's.

The black and voilet queen was withering and screaming into the pillow that she and Shimmer used as a bed.

The Gumbie Cat hurried over and knelt next to the young queen, saying "Magestic! I'm right here, it's okay...", while shaking her slightly.

Slowly the screams died down and Magic opened her eyes. Tears welled up inside them and started flowing down her cheecks.

Jenny sighed and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry," Majestic whispered through her tears.

"It's alright. But I think you need to come stay with me, at least for tonight," Jenny said, picking up the queen and carrying her out of the cardboard box.

Magic didn't object, just remained silent and let the tears flow down her face.

Jenny carried her into a side room, where Pouncivul and Tumblebrutus slept on a pile of pillows and blankets. Pounce woke when the light from the front room hit his eyes, then sat up when he saw Magic. He kicked his brother's leg, waking up the other tom.

Tumble sat up grogily and looked over what was going on. "What happened?" he asked, blinking in the light pouring on his face.

"Majestic had a nightmare, so she's staying here the rest of the night," Jenny said, putting Magic down on a pink pillow.

Tumblebrutus shrugged. Majestic had turned into more of a sister than a crush, as he turned into a brother for her.

Pouncivul krept a little closer to Magic, should she need any moral support. The new addition didn't say anything, simple buried her tear streaked face into a blanket and curled up.

"Be nice," Jenny said before closing the door to the room.

* * *

Majestic stepped into Tantomile and Coricopat's den agian, hoping to hear of news.

It was Coricopat that came over and spoke to her this time, rather than his sister.

"It is most frustrating. There is a queen who has had thoughts of her, though. Apparently Shimmer had some unknown power that developed after her kit-napp," he said, his voce like an ocean on a calm day. Soothing. "We still cannot find her, most annoyingly. We can see and hear the queen, but not Shimmer." Coricopat seemed to be talking more to himself now.

Magic cleared her troat quietly.

"Macavity flew into a rage last night," the mystical tom siad, his voice getting quieter. Majestic's eyes widened, fear creeeping into her heart and images of a Shimmer mangled and beaten to a pulp flashed through her head.

"The rage was about the powers he was unable to keep," Coricopat said, his voice quieter still.

Majestic sluped to the floor and started sobbing into her paws.

* * *

Mistoffelees stopped his nervous pacing long enought to read another page from his book. Majestic hadn't been in her den this morning, and when he asked Jenny where she was he got the answer of Tantomile and Coricopat's.

Misto knew better than to go in there after someone was already. It would be a disturbance to the twins, their minds getting mixed with who was who. Especially if he went in with Magic already in there. They were too similar. Magical, small, dark, shy...the list went on.

The tuxedoed tom sighed and rubbed his temples with his paws.

Suddenly, an image of Majestic crying on the floor of the mystics' den flashed across his. Coricopat seemed to look at him and nod.

Mistoffelees knew what it was: Coricopat was asking him to come and help Magic.

The small tom hurried out of the pipe, managing to hit his head because of not ducking down soon enough to crawl out. A dazed expression crossed his face for a moment, but then he shook his head and continued out, being sure to keep his head down.

The sun was beating down on the Junkyard. The Jellicle Moon, which should have been full in the coming night, was frozen at the third quater phase.

Old Dueteronomy had moved the Jellicle ball back, causing the moon to freeze in its squence.

Mistoffelees hurried across the junkyard, only seeing the cats that got up early and a few kits that had wondering looks on their faces. Misto presumed that Jenny and Jelly hadn't told them what had happened to their friend.

He continued towards the far West of the Junkyard, back to the place where there was rarely anyone but the mystical twins, or Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, who would be digging around for interesting things to take.

As Misto entered the den, he saw Majestic sitting on the floor, sobbing into her paws. He looked up at Coricopat, who told him through telepathy what had happened. When he found out about Macavity's rage and what it was about, the young tom bit on his lip almost hard enough to break the skin.

He crouched down next to Majestic and ran a paw up and down her back. "It'll be okay," he whispered into her ear.

Coricopat and Tantomile seemed to melt into the fabric, dissapearing into a back room.

Majestic wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I-it's all m-m-my f-f-fault," she said through the tears. Mistoffelees slowly stood up.

"It is not. This is all because Macavity choose wrong things and got himself exiled," the tom said.

Majestic didn't respond, just kept sobbing into his shoulder.

Misto sighed and started walking out. Magic tried to follow, but her knees were so shaky from her crying that she collapsed. Mistoffelees bent down and scooped her up, not daring to teleport with his friend in such a fragile state.

Misto made their way out and back towards the center of the junkyard, where most everyone was gathering. Munkustrap had called a meeting for this morning to discuss what they were to do.

The tuxeoed tom made it back just before the meeting began, where he brought Magic to the tire. He put her down and tried to go down where he would sit with the rest of the junkyard. But Majestic pulled on his paw and said,

"Please stay." Her voice was so quiet and the pull so feeble that Misto couldn't go. He stepped back up and sat down next to her, where the black and violet queen rested her head on his shoulder.

When Munkus stepped up to the tire to address the cats, he shot Misto a glance. The magical tom just shrugged, and the silver tabby understood that this was his sister's doing.

There were two cats in the crowd that were jealous about the sight up there.

Tugger, because his little buddy had gotten the little queen that hated him so.

And Jemima. Because Majestic appeared, at least in her mind, to be Mistoffelees's queenfriend.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Nothing happy seemes to be able to happen recently, does it?

Anybody ever had that kind of mode where you just write and you're not exactly sure where anything comes from? That was with me for the past two chapters.

Please answer the poll and review.


	17. Plans

SummerRose12: I didn't realize how dramatic I'm getting with my writing....uhhh, let's hope I use it for the better.

Hazelthorn: Shimmer has a way of finding support, doesn't she? I feel bad for Jem....good thing she doesn't get mad, cause, you know, otherwise I'd be in so deeep water.....

Insane Tara: ............................................hehe.

* * *

Shimmer winced as she heard the connection of a loud slap to a face.

Macavity had been talking to Tristam. Well, not talking....more like _interigating._

She walked from the door of the cell back towards the wooden bed. Rubbing her paws on the wall, Shimmer covered her fur in dust. She knew that Macavity would be suspicious if her fur was clean after being thrown into the wall.

After making her self persentalbley dusty, she went and curled up in fatal position on the center of the floor and willed for her eyes to be fearful.

After a few seconds the tall ginger tom's claw undid the lock on the steel doors.

He looked at Shimmer for a moment, then picked her up by the scruff of her neck and carried her off. He stopped and picked up Tristam, then made his way towards the queen's hall, where the kits had just been.

Macavity snapped, and the two kittens where lifted into the air by their scruffs. Shimmer let out a whimper. Her calm, resolved manner was fading, turning back into the kitten that she normally was. The one that feared.

The ginger tom rapped loudly on the second door on the right and snapped again. Shimmer and Tristam collapse to the ground.

Elna opened the door a crack.

"You are to care for these kits. Until I decide what to do with them." Macavity turned around and stalked off.

Elna stared off after him, then looked down at her new addtions. She noticed that Shimmer no longer looked like she was in a different world, but was here and afraid.

"Come on. You two need to be cleaned," she said, scooping them up and carring them inside the room.

* * *

Majestic sniffed and lifted her head off of Misto's shoulder. Munkustrap had been talking to the adults and cats her age, not yet adult but old enough to understand and fight.

"Does anyone have a plan to suggest?" the siver tabby asked.

Electra hesitantly stood up. Munku nodded at her, then sat down next to his father, who had come from Vicarage Wall.

"I think we should go in rounds. Starting with the ones that can either turn invisible or are dark enough to blend in with the walls. They'll create distractions, and if they can, take out the gaurds," the tortiseshell said, her quiet voice seemingly loud in the silent junkyard.

"Then people like Munkustrap and Alonzo can go on. Ones that are older and have a lot of fighting experience. After that, maybe the younger ones that have lighter fur. Such as Etcy or Pouncivul. And we'll need older cats that either don't want or can't fight on the border of the hideout, waiting to take the Jellicle that have either fainted in battle or have been wounded to badly to continue on," Electra paused, thinking. "Or they'll simply be there, waiting for the cry of victory," she finished. She sat down next to her sister and looked at Munkustrap.

The tribe protector stood up. "That was very well thought out, Electra. Does anybody else have and idea?" he asked, looking around the crowd. He sighed as Rum Tum Tugger stood up.

"Very well. Tugger, your idea," Munkus siad, sitting down again.

"I say we just all barge in at once and fight," he yelled, pumping his fist in the air. He looked around expectantly at the tribe, then frowned and sat back down.

Munkustrap stood up again. "Anyone else?" he asked. "No? Good. We'll take a vote. All for Tugger's idea..." Only one paw went up, and it belonged to the creator of the idea.

"And for Electra's battle stragety?"

Every single paw went up. Even Tugger, after looking around, shrugged and put his paw up.

"And so it is decided. We'll set out tomorrow afternoon," Munkustrap said. "Meeting ajoined."

Majestic hopped down from the tire, her face lit up with hope. "Electra, that was the best plan I've ever heard!" she said, tough her voice was slightly scratchy from all the crying and screaming of the previous hours, there was hope and excitement hidden there too.

"Thanks," the dark queen said, her face reddening beneath her fur.

Mistoffelees came up quiet suddenly, causing Magic to jump. She thought he had come with her. "That really is a good plan. You must have thought about it for the longest time," he said as he slipped a small vial of a gold liquid into Majestic's paw. "Potion for your throat," he whispered to her.

"Actually, it didn't take all that long. It just sorta came to me as I said it," Electra said.

Misto arched an eyebrow.

"Seriously!?" Jem asked. "I would have never been able to think of that on my feet," she added.

"Sure you could've. You're smart," Misto said to her, causing a blush to creep onto Jemima's face.

* * *

Old D watched the whole exchange going on a few yards away from the tire. He had seen the young tuxedoed tom slip into the drainage pipe right after Munkustrap concluded the meeting. He had also seen him slip out with a small bottle, holding it by the very top with his claws as if it was too hot to touch.

Soon all of the young queens and toms would be paired off. Prehaps by choice, prehaps because they were told they would be mates. Old Deuteronomy thought for a long time. His daughter would need a tom that would be helpful in leading, should she end up having to become Jellicle leader. Someone with whom she could produce a sutible heir.

Old D watched the young cats and tought about each tom. "Majestic," he called. His daughter looked over her shoulder, then excused herself from her friends and came running over. She stopped about three feet from his, remebering the potion Mistoffelees had given her, then opened it and drank the liquid.

"Yes, father," she said, climbing up the boxes to stand in front of him.

"I would like you to come and visit me at sunset. You know the way, corret?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good. I will see you then," the leader said, getting up and begging to walk down. He shook his head at Munkustrap, who had come over to help him.

Magic stared off at her dad, wondering what he wanted to talk to her about. She shrugged it off, then ran back over to her friends, feeling happier and more hopefull than she had in a long time.

* * *

"Father? Are you here?" Majestic's voice called.

"Up here, daughter. Come sit next to me and watch the sunset," Old Deuteronomy said. He was on top of the long-forgotten dupster on Vicarage Wall. It served a wonderful view of the junkyard.

He listened as his youngest child came up the side of the trash bin.

Magic gasped when she reached the top and saw the view.

"It is very nice, isn't it?" he asked, smiling at her amazed expression.

"Yeah...I mean, yes sir," Majestic said, correcting her manners. She went and sat down and crossed her legs, unable to tear her gaze from the setting sun.

There were a few moments of silence as they both watched the sun sink down towards the horizon.

"I wanted to talk to you," Old D said, getting Majestic's attention once more.

"What about?" she asked, directing her gaze to her dad.

"The future."

"Oh," she said, her eyes becoming uncertain.

"You know, as my daughter, that if Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger are for some reason unable to take the place as Jellicle leader, you will automatically be the next in line, correct?"

"Yes sir," she said, frowning.

"And to be Jellicle leader, you must have a mate. Or at least, had one," he added, before she could point out that he didn't have one at the moment.

Majestic nodded, not liking where she thought her dad was taking this conversation.

"So I have chosen who should be yours, in a few years, when you are old enough."

"What!? Dad, I mean, Father, you didn't really-" Majestic said, being sent into panic attack. "I- come on, Shimmer's just been kit-napped why do this now-"

She was silenced by the look of dissapproval from her father's face.

"I only want what is best for you and for the tribe. So in a few years, you and Mistoffelees will be mates," he said, the note of finality strong and clear in his voice.

Magic stood there, dumbstruck. She couldn't believe it. Misto was her _best friend_, not someone she looked at as a future mate or even a tom-friend or something.

She opened her mouth, then closed it. When she opened it again, she said, "Yes, Father. I must be going. Jellylorum is probabley wondering where I am." Her voice was, though very forced, calm.

"Goodnight, Majestic. If you would do so, tell Munkustrap that I would like to call a meeting for tonight, in just a few minutes. I will be there shortly."

Magic nodded, not trusting herself to open her mouth. All of the previous happiness gone, replaced by anger and embarrasment.

She walked back to the junkyard, her mind reelling. Suddenly, a memory of what an angry girl had done to an annoying boy at the park one day. She started talking quietly to herself.

"Brick wall, waterfall,

Dad you think you know it all

You don't,

I -kinda- do,

so BOOM which your attitude!"

She felt better almost immediatly. Magic felt a giggle rising in her throat, and let it out. Laughing felt good. Anything that wasn't crying or screaming felt good right now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank my little sister for that last bit. She was going around doing it to my brothers, and, lemme tell you, it seriously does make you feel WAY better.

Review, and if you haven't, answer the poll please.


	18. Announcement

Spocktopus: Thanks for reviewing after an absence. Lots of mixeded feeling right now, huh?

Violaunte: BLONDE! Ok, that's out of the way. DO NOT FEAR! STORY WILL GET HAPPY! Sorry, happy-hyper mood.

SummerRose12: Dang! I didn't realize so many people had been anticipating Majestic and Mistoffelees to be together...then again, maybe I should have expected it.

Did I mention that Old D really does stuff like that? ...Never in his right mind am I gunna be mates with Tugger...

Wait, did you hear that?! Um, never mind! Ignore! Go to story!

* * *

Majestic walked back towards the junkyard, her sensitive ears hearing her father's puffing as he climbed down the garbage dumpster and then the soft padding as he started the walk to his tribe's home.

The black and violet queen quickened her pace. She all but sprinted into the junkyard, plowing into her older brother as she hurried.

"Sorry," she mumbled, backing up. Magic realized that it was Munkustrap. "Oh, Dad's coming. He called another meeting."

"What? Why? We just ended the other one," the tribe protector said.

"I don't know," his younger sister said, thinking of a reason.

"Okay, well, go on and do what you were going so fast to get to. Oh, how to spread the word so quick," the silver tabby muttered, running his paw through his headfur.

Majestic nodded and began running off again. She choose to go and tell the others her age.

They were still in the clearing, talking. A painful lump rose in Magic's throat when she saw Misto look at Jem, his eyes shining.

She walked towards them, plastering a fake smile on her face. "I'm back. And my dad called another meeting to take place in a few seconds."

Electra looked at her quizzically. "Why?" the dark tortoiseshell said, her eyes blank as if suspecting something behind Majestic's fake smile and words.

"Umm, I don't know," Magic said, her purple eyes becoming guarded.

"What are you not telling us?" Misto asked, knowing the look in his best friend's eyes.

Majestic opened her mouth, then closed it again. All of her friends were staring a her expectantly. Suddenly, she didn't trust her mouth. The magical queen opened her mouth again, then spun around, the air wavering where she had been standing.

Etcetera stared at the spot where Majestic had been standing, her head cocked to side. "Well, that was unexpected," she announced. Pounce laughed. Admetus started off into space for a moment, then snapped his head up and laughed. Electra arched and eyebrow at the tom, who shrugged in her direction.

* * *

Magic reappeared in a tree that over looked a park in London, breathing heavily.

"I did not just think that," she moaned, putting her paws over her eyes.

_Yes you did,_ a little voice in the back of her head whispered.

"How do you know?" she asked the voice, stubbornly refusing to except her thought.

_Umm, because I'm in your head. I know everything you think,_ the voice said matter-of-factly.

"Well then what did I think?" Majestic said.

_You realized how much you're actually in love with your best friend, Mistoffelees. You're also worried about hurting Jemima, you best queenfriend, because she likes Misto, too._

Majestic was silent. The voice actually knew what she thought.

_Yes, yes I did. Can't hide much from me. Or anything, really._

"Then how come you've decided to talk to me now?" Magic asked.

_Simply because every cat has a voice that appears eventually, ordered by the Everlasting Cat himself. And I'm not always going to talk to you. Just thought right now would be a good time to let you know I'm here._

Majestic sighed and put her head on her crossed paws. Then she remembered that there was the meeting that her dad had ordered to come to play.

_Now would probably be a good time to head home, don't you think? _

"I know, I know," the queen said, rising to her paws.

_Relocate. Faster than walking._

"Who says you're to order me around?" Magic said to the voice.

_No one. Just giving advice that would be best to follow._

"Can you be quiet so I can think in peace?" she asked hopefully.

_..._

"Thank you."

She sighed and thought about the junkyard, choosing to relocate over walk, although it was like running to meet Macavity instead of staying far away from him.

* * *

Old Deuteronomy scanned the gather cats for his daughter. He had Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger flanking him. His daughter on the tire would make the ensemble complete.

He spotted her, trying to sneak around the back unnoticed but had been watching to see that he didn't find her. The Jellicle leader waved finger for her to come and sit by him.

Her face fell, but she made her way to the spot that had obviously been left for her.

"Quiet, please. Quiet!" Munkus shouted, trying to be heard over the voices of the Jellicles. This time everyone was present, including the kittens.

"Allow me, bro," Tugger said, standing up and waving a paw in front of Munkustrap. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" he yelled, drawing out the words.

Silence met his words.

"Thank you, son," Old D said. The old tom stood up. "As everyone knows, when I leave this earth, my children are to be the ones to take up the spot as Jellicle Leader."

_Some job, huh? _the voice in Majestic's head said. Shut up, she thought, silencing it.

"And today I'd like to ask of them if they would take up the position," Old Deuteronomy continued. "Munkustrap?"

"I would be honored to serve as the tribe's leader," the silver tabby said.

"The Rum Tum Tugger?"

"Are you kidding? I don't want to be the one to sentence this awesome place to doom," the maned tom said, holding his paws up in front of him. He got a few laughs from the crowd. Old Deuteronomy smiled. Tugger knew he wasn't a great leader.

"And Majestic?" Old D said, turning to his daughter.

She didn't open her mouth, simply nodded.

"All right then. Tugger, you may go and sit down," the leader said. Tugger happily jumped off the tire and went and sat in the middle of a group of queens. "And now, as many of you know, as a Jellicle leader, you must have, or had, a mate. So I'd also like to announce who my children will be paired with."

This announcement got a reaction from the Jellicles. Jellylorum gasped, Jennyanydots simply stared at their leader. Both knew that Majestic was too young to be destined to be with a tom.

Some of the kits wrinkled their noses and said 'Yuck'.

The almost-adults eyes widened. They hadn't expected this.

"That's what she was hiding," Tumble whispered.

"Can you blame her?" Jemima asked. She looked up at the acrobatic tom and was suddenly captivated by his warm chocolate-brown eyes. She looked down, suddenly flustered. She couldn't like two toms, could she?

_Yes you can,_ a voice said. Jem sighed. She had already heard from her voice. But it was a good thing to her.

The tribe's attention was brought back to the tire by Munkustrap yelling this time.

"As I was saying," Old D continued. "I'd like to announce the ones who excepted the duty's mates."

The leader turned to his eldest, Munku.

"Munkustrap will have the queen by the name of Demeter," he anounced. Deme blushed beneath her fur and looked at her paws. Bomba gave her younger sister a hug, excited for her.

"And Majestic," he started. The clearing seemed to suck in a breath. The black and violet queen just looked glum. "Will have the tom by the name of Mistoffelees."

No one said a word. Magic felt the blood rush to her face as every pair of eyes looked at her. She suddenly felt compelled to cry. The air wavered where she was siting, and the queen was gone.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yes! I think I figured out what I'm going to do with Jem! I hope all you people that were hoping for Magic/Misto are happy.


	19. Reaction

This chapter got the most reviews in a while!

Getsemone: Yeah, yeah I'm responding twice. TOO BAD! I am sooo glad you finally reviewed again!

DNDK 38: Cringe. I'm reallyreallyreally sorry! I never said that they would most defiantly will end up together! I can't promise anything!

Spocktopus: I was planning on doing his reaction in this chapter. Sympathy good.

SummerRose12: Yes, thank you little voice. Although it can be rather annoying, lemme tell you.

Vio: .....I don't know what to say. Is that like me?

* * *

Mistoffelees stared at the tire for a minute. When he shook his head an looked around, Jemi was gone. So where Pouncivul and Admetus. Tumble was on the ground, head in paw, thinking. Etcy and Electra were being shooed away by Jelly. Most of the Jellicles had dispersed.

Misto blinked back the few tears that were starting to brim his eyes. Surprise hit him. He had expected himself to be much more upset.

The tom decided that he needed to find Majestic. His best friend, who now was probably sobbing somewhere.

He looked in every place in the junkyard that she would go, listening carefully. He checked the fishing lake. Misto even looked in the tree he often spotted her in that overlooked the park.

Eventually he sighed. There was only one place left that she would and could go. That spot the she and him had discovered together, testing their reappearance skills.

* * *

Majestic wiped her eyes. The spectacular autumn view didn't cheer her. The orange, red and gold leaves around her on the ground stirred in the wind.

Magic spun around, letting her legs dangle off the cliff. She saw the tree that she and Mistoffelees had planted when they had found this place, on a ledge below the cliff. The plant was enchanted so that it wouldn't die, even in the coldest freeze, hottest summer or without water. It's leaves were just beginning to turn orange and gold.

The black and violet queen tensed. The familiar soft shimmering sound and then quiet steps pained her.

_Well? Are you going to tell him or what?_

"Go away," Majestic moaned. The steps stopped. "Not you!" she gasped, realizing that she had spoken out loud. Magic closed her eyes and held her head in her paws. She felt her best friend,

_And future mate,_ the voice added.

Shut up! Best friend sit down next to her.

"You didn't asked your dad to do that, did you?" he asked.

Majestic shot up. "You actually thought that!?" The shock in her voice was most obvious.

Mistoffelees grinned faintly. "No. Just making sure."

Magic's head sank to her paws again.

Both were solomn. Majestic sniffled, blinking back the tears in her eyes.

Misto suddenly slung off the cliff, jumping down to the ledge where their tree was planted. He walked around it. "It's doing really well, isn't it?"

"Sure."

The tom glanced up at Majestic. Then he stared. For the first time, he saw what she looked like under the stress. Her fur dirty and untidy from not being cared for, and there was a leaf in her head fur. Magic's brillantly purple eyes were flat, dull and bloodshot from lack of sleep. She looked an unhealthy thin, from not eating. Her face was stained with previous tears, new ones running down her cheeks.

"Heavyside," he muttered under his breath, pulling himself back up next to her. "Are you okay?"

The black and violet queen shook her head. She kept her mouth tight shut, but the tears came down quicker.

"Do you want to tell me anything?"

The queen's head bobbled up and down. She inhaled deeply, then opened her mouth,

"I'minlovewithyou."

Mistoffelees stared at her. "Can you say that a bit slower?"

Majestic did, tears running down her face harder and her words stuttering. She also said more.

The tuxedoed tom listened as her voice kept going, eventually drippling down to a murmur and her head dropping onto his shoulder.

Misto thought about what she said, then concluded two things: 1) Majestic had just poured her heart and soul out to him, and 2) She wasn't even aware of it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

yeah, yeah. short chapter. sorry, didn't want to ruin that ending.


	20. No Peace

MOST REVIEWS EVER! OH, THANK YOU OH LOYAL READERS!

Hazelthorn: Confusing, yes?

DNDK 38: Really? You won't get mad? Or sad? I hate it if anyone has to cry for this story.

SummerRose12: Never thought I would see you hyper. Been there, done that, don't wanna go back.

Getsemone: I'm not really sure if it truly is a 'DUN DUN dun!'. You'll find out soon.

Violaunte: ? How am I supposed to remind you of a conflict you never even told me about?

Misterfleas: Good. This means that the story is better than I thought, hopefully.

mistosingsmore: If you meant 'wow' as in good, as I thought, you truly made my day.

crazayfunkaymonkay: I had no idea how many people wanted Misto/Magic.

EIGHT REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER! MOST ON ANY ONE OF MY STORIES! (Does a short victory dance) Kay. Go ahead and read the story I now have a TON of confidence in.

* * *

Majestic opened her eyes. She yawned, then wriggled out of the blanket someone had drapped across her. She rubbed a paw on the back of her head, then realized that the leaves that had gotten stuck there were no more. At this, she jumped up, startled. Majestic hadn't cleaned her fur in a while. She rushed over to the mirror that she knew for a fact that Tumble and Pounce didn't use. Her black and purple fur wasn't as full of crud and dirt as it had been, and her face, which had perviously held tons of tear streaks was clean. The dark circles under her eyes had also lightened considerably.

Then she realized that this was the first peaceful sleep she had gotten since the day Shimmer had been taken. And that she hadn't fallen asleep here. Memories came rushing back. Hours later, she was finally aware of what she had said to Misto.

She moaned and flopped back down on the floor. As Magic sat there, her senses became more aware of her surroundings. There was the smell of rats coming from the other room. Chatter from the family that occupied the den also floated back through the crack in the door. And then a voice could be heard that made Majestic rocket up. She ran over to the door and pulled it open.

Mistoffelees was leaning on the table, talking to Pouncivul and Tumblebrutus as Jenny hummed to herself and set the table for dinner. Magic noticed Pounce's ears twitch over in her direction. The tom looked over a moment later, then grinned broadly.

"Hiya. Finally awake?" he said, moving over on the bench so she could sit.

Magic smiled but shook her head, then said, "I guess so. Did I really sleep that long?" Her voice was quiet.

"No, dearie. Only for about two hours," Jenny said, bustling around the make-shift kitchen she had. The Gumbie cat paused and thought for a second. "Although it was defiantly the quietest sleep I've heard you have in a few days." She went back to work.

"Ya staying for dinner, Misto?" Tumble asked.

"You, Tumble. Not 'ya'. But good idea. Mistoffelees, you are welcome to stay and eat," Jenny said, correcting her son's language.

The acrobatic tom rolled his eyes at his mother's back.

"And don't roll your eyes at me, young tom!" Jenny's back was still to the table.

"Ummm..." The tuxedoed tom's eyes flicked towards Majestic.

She smiled and gave him a nod of the head, though her eyes were pained.

"Sure." Misto finished.

"Good. This den needs all the cats we can get when Skimble's gone," Jenny said.

* * *

Magic kept her eyes opened, despite the urge to close them. Tumble and Pounce were both curled around her, sound asleep. She didn't want to fall asleep and end up waking up screaming. Majestic stared off into space, using her ears more than anything....the quiet wind through the open window.....the toms' heavy breathing.....

Slowly, Magic's eyes closed....

* * *

Shimmer's face loomed into view. "Hello Magic," it said.

Suddenly, the vision whirlled out of focus. Instead the image of a room with a fire place at one end and chairs scattered around came into view. Macavity was throwing something at a gold queen....it was Shimmer...

Another cat was there...a tom that was just standing there and watching.

Shimmer stood back up. "I only tell the truth!" she said. The words were echo-ish.

The ginger feind roared and flung something at Shimmer again. The princess flew back and hit the wall...then fell down and didn't get back up....

The image went black. Faces swirled around...Shimmer....Mistoffelees....Her mother...screaming started.....

* * *

"Magic! Majestic wake up!"

The black and violet queen was being shaken. She realized that the screams was coming from her own mouth, and they stopped. Magic opened her eyes and found Tumble and Pounce hovering over her.

"Are you okay?" Tumble asked, holding out a paw to help her sit up.

When she did, Majestic started sobbing.

"Oh, great. Come on, don't cry," Pouncivul said, putting an arm around her.

Slowly the sobs started to subside.

"Sorry," Magic choked out. "Just.....nightmare..."

"Hey, it's okay. Just lie down and go back to sleep. It's almost morning. You'll be able to rest till then," Tumble said, his voice soft and gentle.

Majestic closed her eyes and nodded. Almost immediately she fell asleep again.

"Well," Pounce said, lowering her down again. "That was easy."

* * *

Majestic walked back towards Jenny's den. Her head was pounding, and despair was wrapping her heart. Tantomile and Coricopat had just informed her that it would be wiser to leave tomorrow instead of today, due to the fact that it would rain the next day and give them more coverage.

She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah, I think I'll end it there. Sorry for the wait.


	21. Reviving

People don't like to be on FanFiction on Sunday....

mistosingsmore: I like cliffhangers...and that's from the Grinch! I know that cause of Hazel.

Misterfleas: Just so long as you like the story, I really don't care what you say. I get lazy too, don't forget.

SummerRose12: Well, Jenny does have that frame in my head. I'm trying to figure out when to switch over to Shimmer, but I'm getting too many ideas for Majestic.

Vio: I never said Misto liked Magic...and now I feel like I'm running in circles! Someone likes this, someone likes that! I can't please everyone!

* * *

"Dearie, it's all for the best. Don't you have anything that you could do to pass the day?" Jenny said as she cleaned up the den.

Majestic shook her head.

"What about your own den? I'm sure it could use a good cleaning."

"I guess so," Magic said, picking herself up off the bench. She dragged her feet towards her den.

She looked into the large whole they used as a door. The den was very dusty, and it was dark and dreary.

Suddenly, she remembered how much Shimmer loved homey things. Immediatly, Majestic perked up. Her mind started reeling as she hurried out and back into the junkyard. A coldfront had come through the night before, and now there were cold gusts of wind coming through the junkyard now and again.

Magic rushed down towards the lake. She waded in, despite the cold weather, and started looking for rocks that were dark, round and smooth. Once she had found enough, she ran back towards her den.

As she hurried by, Magic passed Demeter, who smiled. It was so nice to see Majestic running around, her face lit up with excitement.

When the violet and black queen got back to her home, she placed the rocks outside the den. Running inside, she summoned up the powers she hadn't been using the past few days. Making a grand sweeping gesture, all the dust flew out of the den, leaving it looking cleaner already.

The thick dust flew out the den and hit Jemima full on in the face. The small queen stopped and wiped her eyes, then peered into the den in which the dust had come from.

Majestic turned and saw her friend, and her purple eyes widened and a paw flew to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry," she said, running over and wiping the dust from around Jem's ears and cheeks.

"It's okay. I wouldn't have counted someone walking by my den if I were getting rid of dust, either," Jemima said, smiling. "What are you doing, anyway?"

Magic's face lit up. "I'm getting the den all cleaned out. I've seen a few things around the junkyard that I got ideas from."

"Need any help?" Jem asked. Sure, this was the queen that had been destined to the tom she liked. But that was no reason to be enemies.

Majestic looked at her friend. "That would be nice."

* * *

Two hours later, Majestic and Jemima stood proudly in the center of a now unrecognizable den. All of the dust that hadn't hit Jem in the face had been swept out. The rocks that Magic had gone into the lake for were arranged in a circle, surrounding some crackling non-consuming flames. A thick magenta blanket was hung over the entry, while another one was across the center of the floor. Sheer-colored ribbons and scarves were draped around the ceiling, and a lampshade was levitating in the middle of the room, an inch below the ceiling, a flame inside it.

"This is so cool," Jemima said, turning in a full circle.

Majestic smiled and tried to picture Shimmer's reaction.

Suddenly, fear of waking up screaming filled Magic's head. Her smile faded away as she bit her lip. "Hey, Jem?" she started, getting the calico's attention.

"Hmm?" Jemima answered, turning to face her friend.

"Would you mind staying here tonight?"

Jem cocked her head to the side.

"I need someone with me. I- I've been having nightmares," Majestic confessed.

Jemima's eyes filled up with sympathy.

"Just let me go talk to Mum. Although, I'm sure she'd let me," Jemima said, patting the black and violet queen's back.

Magic's face broke into a relived smile. "Thank you."

She and the calico ran off towards Majestic's older brother's den.

Once they reached the outside, Jem paused and cocked her head again. "You know," she said. "You're Munku's sister. I'm Demeter's daughter. Now that they're mates, does that make you my Auntie?" The calico looked up at the other queen, who was slightly taller than her.

Magic stared into space for a minute, then laughed. She hadn't thought about the fact that she was related to Jem now. "I guess so," she said. "Just keep calling me Majestic. Or Magic. Not 'Auntie' or 'Aunt Magic' or anything. It's just a little weird, considering we're the same age."

Jem smiled, happy about making Magic happy during the sad time she was in. The small queen turned to the door and rapped on it, then let herself in.

"I'm back, Mum!" she called out.

"Hello, Jem. I'm in my room," a soft voice called out.

Jemima skipped towards the back of the den. Majestic followed, looking around as they went.

Demeter slid out a room, keeping the door closed tight enough to where they couldn't see what was behind her.

"Hello, Majestic. I thought I heard more than one set of paws," the black and gold queen said, a warm smile dancing across her face.

"Can I stay at Magic's den tonight, Mum?" Jem asked.

"I don't see why not. Munkustrap wouldn't mind."

"Thank you!" Jemima said, giving her mother a hug. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Love you, Jemmy," Deme said, releasing her daughter.

Jemima skipped ahead, heading back towards the front door.

Demeter sighed, then opened her bedroom door, not bothering to keep it unseen.

Magic noticed. "What are you doing in there?" she asked.

The older queen glanced towards the front of the den, then whispered into Majestic's purple-tipped ear, "Wrapping Jem's birthday presents. She turns fourteen in two weeks."

Magic smiled. But her mind reeled. _Birthday._

_How do you forget your birthday?!_ the voice said.

What can you expect?! Magic thought.

_You turn fourteen in THREE DAYS. How do you forget that?!_

Ask me later, Majestic thought to it. She decided to ignore anything else it said, but didn't need to. The voice fell silent.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! I got a new computer for my birthday that had working internet! So that means I'll be able to update faster!

Tell me what you thought. No one really reviewed the last chapter. Not that I'm complaining. Four reviews is pretty good.


	22. Dreams and Realizations

Working computer = More chapters faster. YAY!

DNDK 38: I'm trying to figure out what to do! I want to please everyone, but I can't!

mistosingsmore: I do like OC's. I just get a little worried that I write too many of them, and that people get sick of me and my characters. But Majestic isn't a Mary Sue? That's good. I didn't want her to be. You'll need to tell me if Shimmer is after I write a little more about her. A good quote that just randomly popped into my head: "To be a writer, you must first have imagination. To have imagination, you must be able to act like a child. To act like a child, you need to love life." - Roselna. Is that good? Or not?

Vio: You are being a little repetitive. Try and find something the chapters to write about. I should work on reviewing too, so I can't say much, so...

SummerRose12: Well, I can see why Majestic only just remembered her birthday. If my little sister, the one that I'VE been taking care of since she was a few days old, was cat-napped by the evilest cat out there, I think that would be the only thing I would think about. It's funny how at first you loved the voice. Now it's annoying you. :)

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT?" a voice roared.

A smaller, younger Majestic poked her head around the doorway, to see her Mother and 'Father'- not that she really believed he was her father. She didn't look or act anything like him- standing in the kitchen.

The queen, who looked like an older Majestic, was cowering. "I-I don't know!" she cried, putting a protective paw on belly. "I just felt it kick- and that's when I realized!"

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" the tom roared, lifting up a paw as if to strike the queen.

"No one! I swear, I haven't been anywhere but this den! You should know that!"

The little Majestic gasped and ducked around the corner. Moments afterward she heard a pained cry.

When she poked around the corner again, she saw her mother crumpled on the floor, holding her cheek.

Rage flooded her body. It wasn't the first time her 'Father' had slapped her mother. Before she thought about it, the little Majestic darted into the kitchen, her small kitten claws out.

She scratched the tom on the arm, leaving four long red welts. 'Father' yelped, then looked down at the little princess. He picked her up by the scruff of her neck and held her at his height.

"Bad kit," he said, raising his other paw and slapping the little Majestic across the face. He threw her towards the ground, where she slid to her mother.

The older queen's eyes widened. She looked up at the tom. "You don't touch my daughter," she said, her voice a deadly whisper.

"You shouldn't have a word to say, little Miss Traitor," he hissed, then stalked out of the kitchen.

The little Majestic lifted her torso off the floor, then went and buried her head in her Mother's fur.

"How much longer do we have to stay here, Mama?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"Just a few weeks," the older queen answered, putting a paw on her stomach again.

* * *

Majestic sat up bolt right and gasped. She blinked and looked around the room. She was back in her own den.

"Magic?" a voice asked.

The black and violet queen jumped, then remembered that Jemima had stayed with her. She slipped off the giant pillow, then crawled around until she found the little ring of rocks.

She held out a paw and let flames dance to life. The den was lit with a happy and warm glow.

"Are you alright?" Jemima asked, her big chocolate brown eyes filled with concern.

Majestic nodded. "Was I screaming or something?" she asked, rubbing her head with her paws.

"No." Jemima said simply. "Just mumbling."

"Oh," Magic said, relived. "Good."

"What did you dream about?" Jemima asked, crossing her legs and wrapping her tail around herself.

Majestic hesitated, but then blurted out, "A memory I forgot about. I couldn't remember half the words a few years ago, yet here I am, remembering what I was thinking at the time."

"Did the memory tell you anything?" the calico asked.

"That Shimmer's father is still a mystery," Magic answered, her eyes clouding over a little bit. But then she came back into reality. "What did you dream?"

"That I could be with Mistoffelees," Jem answered, plain and simple.

Majestic's cheeks reddened. "Oh," she said.

"It's alright. I know that wishes can't always come true," Jemima said.

"I'm really sorry. I know that Misto likes you, and you like him and then my dad just kinda got the feeling that he liked me or something," Magic said, talking fast.

"Wait!" Jem said, putting a paw over her friend's mouth. "Misto....likes me?" Jemima asked, her voice not concealing the shock.

"Well...yeah." Majestic said, putting her paws behind her head and lying back down on the pillow. "I was having so much fun teasing him. That's why he had me pinned to the ground after that one show, when we did the whole giant ball of gold thingy," she said, remembering the day. She made a small one just for the heck of it.

Jemima giggled at the memory. She, Electra and Etcetera had walked up in enough time to see the tuxedoed tom pin Magic to the ground and then her poofing a few feet away.

"I thought you two were being crazy. I thought Misto kinda liked you," Jem confessed.

Majestic cocked her head to the side. "Nah. We were just being best friends," she said.

_Now that you think about it, wasn't that better than when you figured out you liked him? Do you truly even like him any more, or was that just to please you dad?_

'I don't know. You really don't like to be quiet, do you?' Majestic thought.

_A voice's job is to help their cat make decisions, realize things, blah blah blah....you get the picture._

'Can you be quiet?'

_Sometimes._

'Mind trying now?'

Majestic's conversation in her head ended. Jemima had started staring off into space, a dreamy look on her face.

Magic smiled to herself. It was peaceful for a few minutes. She let her ears do more than any other sense, catching sounds that she hadn't noticed before.

_Like what sounds like rainfall outside._

Majestic sat up bolt right on the pillow. The fast movement caught Jemima's attention, and the calico snapped out of her daze. Once she realized Magic was listening intently to something, she strained her ears to attempt to find the sound. As soon as she caught wind of a rainfall noise, the black and purple queen darted out into the junkyard.

"IT'S RAINING!" she yelled, her voice the happiest it had been in a long time.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Anyone remember what the rain means?


	23. Forward, MARCH!

Jeezum. I would have expected the people who were completely worried about Shimmer to at least remember. Thank you, Misterfleas! You get a really nice review to a story of your choice for being the only one that reviewed and told me they remembered!

BTW, for those of you that feel cheated, I just thought of that. I feel that people who stand out deserve to be recognized.

I HOPE YOU ALL READ THIS BEGINNING! IF THE CAPITALS ARE THE ONLY THING THAT CAPTURED YOUR ATTENTION, GO BACK AND START FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!!!!!

Thank you.

Getsemone: Well, here's the answer.

SummerRose12: GASP! You're such a loyal person to this story, I had expected you to remember! Glad to know you liked Jem's reaction.

Insanemistosingsmore: Tisk tisk. It's bad enough we're all sitting at the computer, but too lazy for a few clicks? That's ridiculous.

Vio: The dream was simply Majestic's memory, made to slightly lessen the fog unto we wander when we think of Shimmer's parenthood. I just got all poetic on you, didn't I?

Castelia: Well, thank you for taking the time to look at this story. It means a lot to me.

Misterfleas: YES! Round of applause to the one person who remembered and reviewed, telling me so! Remember, really nice review, story of you choice!

Kay. Now for the part that you guys just read all that for. FORWARD, MARCH!

* * *

Jemima dashed outside the den. She didn't particularly like the rain, but she didn't hate it either. She looked around, wanting to find Majestic. Out of nowhere, a huge lighting bolt lit up the sky, followed by a huge clap of thunder. Jemima yelped. And for several reasons.

Number one, the lighting had scared her. Number two, she didn't mind the rain, but thunder was not on her 'OK' list. Number three, the lighting had illuminated a cat with all black fur, one that didn't belong to the junkyard. She dashed back into the den.

The black cat turned on her. It walked towards her, towards the den. Jemima pressed herself up against the wall, waiting, petrified. The cat poked its head into the den.

"Jem?"

Jemima took a relieved breath and started laughing. The black cat had purple eyes. It wasn't a stranger. Simply Magic, whose purple fur had turned black from the rain. The said queen gave her friend a weird look.

"Jemima? Are you okay?" she asked, slipping into her den.

The dark queen nodded, unable to speak from laughter. She finally started to calm down, still smiling and giggling.

Magic just looked at her for a while. Then she asked, "What the heck was that all about?"

Jemima shook her head and held up a finger, signaling that she still needed a moment. After a few deep breaths, she was able to be quiet again. "Sorry," she said. "I was laughing at myself. The water made your fur turn black and I thought you weren't a Jellicle."

Majestic just kinda nodded her head, still a little worried. Then she looked back outside. "I wonder what time it is," she sighed. As if answering her, there was a rap on the cardboard outside. Magic jumped up and dashed over, pulling aside the thick curtain that now hung in the doorway. Outside, Tantomile and Coricopat stood waiting.

"We are getting the Jellicles up. The tribe will soon be on its way," Tantomile said.

"You may want to begin awaking others," Coricopat added, before he and his sister melted into the dark rainfall.

Majestic turned to Jemima, a huge smile on her face. "Come on," she said, grabbing Jem by the paw and pulling her out into the air. She started running towards a den that she wanted to wake up. Jemima followed.

A few minutes later they slid into the pipe in the main clearing.

"Are you sure he won't get mad at us?" Jemima asked, looking around nervously.

Magic rolled her eyes. "Please. I do this all the time. Slendom does he get mad enough to do anything, and when it does it's to easy to deflect. Powers have to warm up rather than be used first thing in the morning," Majestic said, walking towards the back of the pipe.

Jemima followed, still unsure about waking a magic tom. She didn't have conjuring skills, like Majestic. She couldn't deflect lighting or other things.

"MISTO!" Majestic yelled. For the first time in a while her voice didn't sound quiet and fragile. Jem's face screwed up in anticipation of a lighting bolt flying towards them. Instead, a voice said:

"Ughh...Majestic..." Mistoffelees siad, sounding like an annoyed brother. Magic grinned widely.

"Get up. We're saving Shimmer this morning," she said, her head held up high. She whirled around and marched back out into the rain.

Misto shook his head and slipped out from under the blanket he'd been asleep under. He looked up and noticed the small queen that had been behind Majestic. "Oh," he said, his face turning bright red. "Hi, Jem."

Jemima immediately blushed, but smiled at him. "Hi, Misto," she said, her voice a squeak.

Mistoffelees sighed and ran a paw through his headfur. "Look, Jemima..." he said. The tom paused for a moment, hesitating. Then he took a big breath and continued, "I know I'm going to have to end up with my best friend and all, but I wanted to tell you that I-"

The tuxedoed tom was cut off by a hug that flew at him from the little queen. "Oh, Majestic was telling the truth!" she shrieked into his black fur. Tears were streaming down her face.

"She was telling the truth about what?" he asked, awkwardly putting his arms around her, confused.

"That you like me! Oh, Misto, I like you too!" she exclaimed.

"You- You do!?" he said, pulling out of her tight grasp and looking down at her. Jemima was one of the few queens he could look down to see. Even Majestic was almost taller than him.

Jemima nodded, happy tears still streaming down her face. Misto noticed.

"Oh, please don't cry!" he said, and started licking the tears off her face.

* * *

Majestic padded back into the pipe, frustrated and wet. The other two hadn't followed her back outside. She was about to turn the corner to yell for them, but saw instead her two friends looking extremely happy. Magic silently backed away some, then started walking back again, making her footsteps loud to give them a warning.

"Sorry, Magic!" Jem yelled, running up to where the black and violet queen was waiting, Mistoffelees following her. "Did you rouse anyone else?"

"Well," Majestic started. "I _was_ heading towards Mungo and Teazer's, but then I realized the two of you weren't with me. So I ran back here."

Jemima bit her lip. "Sorry," she said.

"It's okay. Now we will be on to Shimmer's rescue. Forward, MARCH!" she shouted, lifting a paw to the air and stomping back out into the rain.

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

NO! GO AWAY!

*Cowers from angry readers coming to attack her for the previous chapter*

I SWEAR! That was only for the people who wanted Misto/Jemima if it doesn't happen, cause I still have no idea what I'm going to do with Majestic!

*Looks around at the somewhat calmer crowd. Then cowers again because they realized how long it took for this chapter to be posted*

SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! BLAME SCHOOL AND HAVING SEVEN YOUNGER SIBLINGS!

Yes, in real life I am the oldest of eight. Betcha didn't know that.


	24. Here She Is

Hi! I'm sure everyone is really annoyed with me right now!

Sorry. Tech week and shows for Beauty and the Beast, so I've barely had time to check my email.

Insanemistosingsmore: Gosh, your name takes a while to write. I don't mind though. I'm fine with the quote. My mom's just paranoid that you're going to take credit for the one I came up with.

DNDK 38: :). I figured it would make you happy. I was about ready to kick myself for not having at least a little bit of Jemisto, if they don't end up together. I'm still so confused about what to write.

Misterfleas: I'm going to get to your review ASAP. My life is just insane right now.

SummerRose12: OKAY! That's what happens here. I realized how insane I must be driving you guys. Shimmer's been gone for.......one...two....ten chapters. Dang, that's a long time. I DIDN'T MEAN FOR HER TO BE GONE SO LONG!

azncaramellepride: I don't know if it's staying or not. Keep reading. I'll decide eventually.

* * *

The Jellicles silently followed Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, who were leading them towards the Hidden Paw's lair.

Following behind them were Misto and Magic. Majestic's fur appeared all black, seemingly as a shadow. Mistoffelees levitated, invisible, a few feet away from her. Behind them were Cassandra and Exotica, both moving smoothly, almost invisible. Munkustrap, Alonzo, Coricopat and Tantomile formed the next few. Electra was moving around the three frontal groups, her dark fur blending in with shadows.

Behind those, fighters that didn't blend as well came. Bombalurina stormed forward, anger ragin inside, satisfying the rage with thoughts of mauling the cat that hurt her sister, who nervously followed behind her. Tugger also marched, hoping that in fighting he would earn a spot on the nice list from Majestic. Skimbleshanks and Asparagus Jr. followed. Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Admetus, and Etcetera darted around the second part of the tribe. Jemima remained close to her mother. Demeter had not been eager to let Jemima go, as seeing his daughter might set Macavity into a horrid rage. Plato marched behind them, practically dragging Victoria by the arm. The white queen had been set on remaining in the junkyard.

"Listen," Plato had hissed to her. "You're going to help get Shimmer back. Old D looks down on you with a frown now, so take this chance and help his daughter."

Victoria had glared at him. But the tom was one of the few unfazed by her uncanny evil looks.

Plato's face held a smirk as they stalked towards the rescue site. Vicky was at his mercy for once, upset and angry enough about the rain ruining her coat to knock out anyone who dared attempt attack her.

Jenny had stayed with the kittens, while Jellylorum brought up the rear as battlefield medic.

"How much longer?" Majestic whispered to Teazer.

The tiger tabby held a finger to her lips, then pointed towards an abandoned old farmhouse.

"Tha's i'," Mungo said. Teazer glared at him, shoving her paw over his mouth.

Mistoffelees appeared, visible again, and dropped from the air, landing lightly on his feet. He gestured to the frontal group of fighters, then pointed at Magic as he disappeared again.

The now all-black queen slipped forward into the overgrown grass surrounding the farmhouse. She surveyed the area, then darted through where grass grew farther apart.

Munkustrap, Alonzo, Cassandra, Exotica, Tantomile and Coricopat followed, streaking forward at a high pace.

Misto appeared, perched atop a beam of the broken wooden fence that had once surrounded the area. He signaled for the next group of older, experienced fighters that weren't of such blending colors. The young adults, then the almost-adults followed, and Jellylorum ran after them, getting ready to stalk the border of the battlefield. The tuxedoed tom glance around, making sure all the Jellicles were inside enemy territory, then truned invisible again, speeding towards the front group.

* * *

The first group of cats all but slithered around the corner of the ware house. Munkustrap held out a paw for the groups behind them to stop. He then darted back a few groups, grabbed the paw of Electra, dragging her to the front. The battle format, after all, had been drawn out by her.

"Streak along the walls," Electra said. "Teazer, I assume you know where Shimmer's going to be, so you take Majestic and find her. Everyone else, continue until you meet trouble. That's when the battle begins."

And with that she started along the wooden walls, pleased to be the leader for once.

* * *

Elna watched Shimmer and Tristam dart around her room, Tristam avoiding Shimmer. They had been playing tag, and Shimmer had ended up being swifter on her feet than they had expected.

The chocolate brown queen saw Shimmer's eyes cloud over, then come back again. The gold princess stopped running. She closed her aqua blue eyes and rubbed her temples with her paws.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open again. "They're coming," she whispered. "Move out of the way of the door. Now," she said, running over and yanking the older queen out of the way.

Just as the two were at a safe distance, the door blasted to smithereens, dust and dirt flying everywhere.

* * *

"She's not here!" Majestic hissed, struggling to keep her voice quiet. Rage slowly built up in her.

"'ey, Magic, i's okay, she's probahblah somewhere wiv the queens," Rumpleteazer said, backing the queen away from the empty prisoner cells.

The queen closed her purple eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's go," she said, opening her eyes again.

The tiger tabby nodded, then dashed around the hallways, heading towards the queen's hallway.

"'ere," she said, putting her paw on the door knob on the closest door. It wouldn't turn.

Majestic's anger built up again. "Move," she said, fire licking the word. Rumpleteazer's coffee brown eyes widened as she stepped out of range.

Magic poised herself, staying in the position for what seemed forever. Suddenly, her paws whipped forward, letting out a burst of some unknown energy, both to herself and Teazer.

The door smashed open, sending dust and dirt in all different directions.

* * *

A loud bang roused the warehouse. Suddenly, the scream of, "INTRUDERS!" came, and everyone was on their feet. The Jellicles froze against the wall. Dead silence followed.

"FALSE ALARM!" the same cat yelled.

"Change of plans," Electra whispered to her fighters. "CHARGE!"

And with that, the tortoise shell flew towards the cat that alerted the warehouse, using a newfound fighting strength and kicking him in the back of the head, causing him to crumple to the ground, unconscious.

Pandemonium broke out. Tantomile and Coricopat where figting at least five hench-cats at the same time, but were far from losing. Their sync played in their favor.

Cassandra lashed out, claws extended, her sister following.

Munkustrap darted off, towards where his older brother hid himself.

Alonzo grinned at Mungojerrie, who took it as an invitation to run in and fight side by side. They did just that.

Mistoffelees finally appeared in the air, visible to everyone. Tantomile and Coricopat looked up at him, both receiving scratches and wincing at the same time. Still, they held up their paws as Misto started spinning, faster and faster. Lightning bolt started flying. The Jellicles were protected by the two mystics.

Soon, every hench-cat in the front room was unconscious. The Jellicles then ran on, diverting and running towards different parts of the warehouse.

* * *

Shimmer stepped forward into the settling dust. A black and purple queen darted in and grabbed the princess.

"SHIMMER!" she shrieked.

"What the heck are you doing?" Elna said, racing up and trying to grab the gold princess back.

Electricity crackled and sparks flew from the queen's coat. Elna stepped back in alarm as the queen growled menacingly.

"'ey, Magic, calm down. I's onlah Elnah," a striped tabby said, stepping forward.

"Rumpleteazer," the queen breathed.

"Yeah, yeah, Oi'm back. Bu' onlah foah (for) gettin' Shimmah," Teazer said.

"I expected that. Just, do you mind taking someone who should be with the Jellicles?" Elna asked, ushering the tom who had been hidden behind her to the front.

"Sure. Weh jus' gotta ge' ou' o' 'ere. Noice tuh see ya, even if i' woas jus' a li'le bi'," the thief said, waving to the queen, who smiled.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, this would so be longer if I wasn't about to get kicked off the computer, but I wanted to get the chapter up. I owe it to you guys. And this would have been up earlier if my dad hadn't wandered over and attempted to understand the whole post/read/review thing.


	25. Towards Home

Hi! I'm sorry this is taking me a little while.

Insanemisto: This'll work. Thanks for continuing to review.

SummerRose12: Thanks for you too, for continuing to review. Even though the story disappeared for a while.

That's all the reviews I got for the last chapter. Still, it's better than none!

* * *

Majestic stared at Teazer.

"Wha'? Oh, tha'" the queen said, when Magic's eyes flicked to Elna. "Oi'll explain la'er."

Majestic nodded, then looked down at the tom that Elna had ushered up towards them.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"Tristam," Shimmer answered. "He's my friend."

Majestic bit her lip, looking from her sister in her arms to the young tom. "Fine," she finally said. "But we have to hurry before-"

"Majestic," Rumpleteazer said, cutting her off. "Oi thin' i's a bi' la' foah 'urrin'."

The black and purple queen looked over her shoulder, and saw that about six hench cats were running towards them.

"DANG IT!" she yelled, setting her sister on the ground and poising for fight. The tiger tabby did the same.

But before the two Jellicles had time to lash out, Elna stepped in front of them.

"Hey, guys," she said, holding up her paws. "No fighting down this hall, remember? Macavity made up that rule after last time, remember?"

The hench-cats looked stupidly at each other.

"No?" Elna said, raising her eye brows. "Is that because you guys where possibly....I don't know.....high on nip?" she said.

Their eyes got all wide with fear. "Look, Elna, please don't tell the boss!" one said.

"Well, I won't need to tell if there isn't any fighting," she said.

The group of cats immediately turned around and practically ran out of the hallway.

"Tha's the Elnah Oi remembah," Teazer said, patting the sleek queen on the back. "Always able tuh think on 'er feet."

Elna smiled. "Now get going!

Rumpleteazer grinned and dashed off, pulling the new little tom by the paw. Majestic picked up Shimmer again, then smiled bashfully at the older queen.

"Thanks for taking care of my sister," she said.

"It was my pleasure," Elna said. "But I think.....she must have some sort of ability never heard of. She acts like an adult, totally calm. When she does, she seems not to belong to this world, like there's some kind of mystic aura around her. And then she's just her age. I've never heard of anything like it," the queen finished, stroking Shimmer's ear fondly. The gold princess purred happily.

Majestic's brow furrowed. "Alright," she said, shaking her head and looking up at her head. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Now get going!" Elna said, pushing the young queen off.

* * *

Munkustrap practically flipped over a hench-cat that he hadn't noticed. The silver tabby jumped back up, growling. "Where's Macavity?" he asked.

The cat scowled at him. "Gone. Out of town for the week."

Munkus growled again. Then, a bubbly young queen came dashing in.

"We did it! They surrendered!" Etcy yelled. Munkustrap turned around, then nodded. Etcetera happily ran out as fast as she could. Munkustrap flinched when he noticed the scratches the queen was sporting on her back.

"I suggest you keep this quiet if you were smart," he hissed at the cat, who now seemed meek and scared. The cat nodded, backing away from the silver tabby.

Munkustrap dashed back out towards the front. The Jellicles were gathering just outside the Warehouse. "Has anyone seen Teazer or Majestic?" he asked.

Skimble shook his head. Many of the Jellicles had been injured, though all were happy that they won the battle. Suddenly, Pouncival let out a whoop. The two missing queens ran out of the Warehouse, each sporting a kitten.

Munkustrap frowned. "Who is this?" he asked, stepping in front of Rumpleteazer.

Before the tabby could respond, Tumble yelled, "That's our cousin!"

He, Pouncival and Skimbleshanks all rushed towards the tom-kit.

"By, land, it is!" Skimble said, examining Tristam. "He's got that same mark across his eye as Pouncival."

Indeed, he did. Tristam looked similar to Pounce, although his main coloring was tan, with bronze splotches instead of white and brown.

The tom-kit seemed very flustered.

"Hey!" Shimmer said, jumping down from Majestic's arms. "Can't you tell that you're smothering him?" The four toms all immediately took a step back.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't know his name," Munkustrap said.

"Tristam," Shimmer said. "He's my friend."

The silver tabby nodded. "Something wrong, Magic?" he then asked, noticing his little sister's concerned face.

"Everyone's hurt," Majestic said. Her mind started reeling of way that she could possibly help. Then, the purple eyes lit up. The black and violet queen dashed over to where Mistoffelees, Tantomile and Coricopat were all standing.

The mystic twins had read her mind, and sat down, crossing their legs Indian-style. Coricopat looked at Misto. The conjurer's eyes clouded over for a moment, but then he sat down like the other two. Majestic ran over and sat down, creating a circle. The four pressed their paws together and closed their eyes, concentrating.

After a few minutes, notes of music started to trickle in. Slowly, as time passed, the music crescendoed, creating a heavenly sound. Pureness swept the area in which the Jellicles stood. Scratches healed, bleeding stopped, bruises disappeared. Golden light started to shine from the center of the four. They started to rise in the air. The spell was so great, it didn't drain the four, instead healed their powers to the fullest possible extent.

But then, it was gone. The light stopped, the music dwindled, and the four sank back to the ground. All of the cats were to shocked by the miracle, yet they all got up and started heading towards the junkyard. No one made any noise, besides the quiet padding of paws.

After walking about half the way home, the Jellicles started talking. Skimble and Munkustrap discussed Tristam, trying to figure out exactly what to do.

"We've got to take him in! He's my sister's son," Skimble said.

"I don't know what Old Deuteronomy would say. A kitten raised at Macavity's lair just wouldn't be the best thing in the junkyard," Munku countered.

"We can come up with some way! You know that your father never turns away a deserving cat. His heart is kind, it reaches out for anyone who is in need of a home. Obviously, Tristam needs a home! I highly doubt that my sister would ever let her kit be taken from her."

Munkustrap nodded, still thinking.

A few ways behind them, Tumble and Pounce were walking with their cousin, who they had not seen in about three years. Shimmer was staying by the tom-kit's side, and so Majestic was walking with them.

Behind them, Demeter was lecturing Jemima. "Next time, please don't just run off!" the black and gold queen was saying.

"But Mom, there were all ready a lot of us going that way," Jemima protested.

"But if you go off by yourself, you could have gotten lost and run into your father. Imagine how that would end!"

"I could have done that even if I went the same way as you!"

Demeter opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by her older sister.

"Deme, she's right. Anything can happen, even if you're with Jem," Bomba reasoned.

"And Mom, I went with Misto. I'm sure he would have made sure I was alright," the young queen said.

Both Demeter and Bomba raised an eyebrow at this. Jemima reviewed her words in her head, then blushed and went silent, looking at her paws.

Unknown to the three, Mister Mistoffelees was grinning behind them, as what Jemima had said was perfectly true.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm not completely happy with how this came out.


	26. Family Reunions

Hi, guys. Sorry I haven't been on a really good updating recently. My life has gone even crazier than before.

SummerRose12: You are a REALLY faithful reviewer. Always in a few hours of my post, and always for every chapter.

Insanemisto: I still don't know when I'm going to end this. I'm scared of it getting too long, but I don't want to end it, either!

Violaunte: You haven't reviewed in a while. It truthfully pieced out perfectly? Wow. Then again, you are your worst critic.

* * *

Jenny's face broke out into a delighted smile as she saw a big group of cats headed towards the junkyard. She dashed towards her bright orange mate, who was walking towards the front with Munkustrap. The Gumbie Cat dashed towards Skimble, enveloping him in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" she said. "The tribe is still the same size, right?"

"Plus one," the Railway Cat said, ushering their nephew towards Jennyanydots.

"Oh, Tristam!" she said, falling to her knees to give him a hug. "And our two?"

"We're fine, Mom. Just don't squish us," Pouncival said, holding up his paws as if to defend himself.

Jellylorum weaved through the cats that were streaming back into the junkyard to see her friend.

"Any major injuries?" Jenny asked.

"If so, all were healed. We owe that to our four conjurers," the creme-colored queen said.

* * *

Shimmer carefully picked her way through her family up towards Tristam, who had wandered over to the other kittens. Shimmer grabbed hold of the tom-kit's paw. Majestic followed closely behind her.

"This is Tristam," the gold princess said.

Majestic took a mental note of the look of venom Puck gave the new tribe member. Jealousy tasted sour in the young tom's mouth.

Magic smiled. So a certain tom-kit had a crush on her little sister.

"Come on, Shimmer. I want to show you something," Majestic said. Love and caring coated her words.

"Alright," the princess said, dropping her friend's paw.

Majestic realized something. The rain had stopped. The sky was starting to change to the rich hues of sunset, but it had been as blue as Shimmer's eyes before. The black and purple queen smiled, and started walking towards their den. Her little sister skipped alongside her, carefree and innocent.

They walked to the cardboard box they called home.

"Now," Magic said, bending over a little bit so she could see Shimmer's face. How brilliantly blue her eyes were! "I want you to close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

The small princess's eyes grew excited, and a happy smile broke over her face. "Okay," she said, putting her little gold paws over her eyes.

"No peeking," Majestic teased. Shimmer gave a shout of laughter. "Alright. Follow my voice."

The black and gold queen led her little sister into their den. "Now stay right here," she said, dropping the heavy curtain behind the princess.

Shimmer waited in excitement. She heard little twinkling sounds that meant excess sparkles were flying off Magic's paws. "Alright," she heard her sister say.

The princess hurriedly pulled her paws away from her eyes. A gasp escaped her throat. There were sheer scarves hanging from the ceiling, with little glowing balls hanging from them. A happy fire burned in the corner, surrounded by smooth little stones. She laughed. Her older sister was standing on top of their giant pillow, grinning at her.

"Oh, Majestic, you're the best sister ever!" Shimmer cried, running over to Magic. The queen laughed, pulling her little sister into a hug. The gold princess stifled a yawn in Majestic's shoulder. Majestic smiled and sat down, humming softly. Soon, the gold princess was asleep in her arms.

"You're wrong," the black and purple queen said softly, putting Shimmer down on the pillow. "You're the best sister a cat could ever have."

* * *

Puck frowned as he watched Shimmer show the new kit around the junkyard. The sour taste in his mouth just increased his bad mood. He turned and started towards the lake, kicking a pebble.

The tom-kit stopped about three feet away from his original position. He whipped around and strutted over to where the gold princess was introducing Tristam to Exotica.

"Hello, Shimmer," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. His plan was to make this new imposer think that Shimmer was _his._

"Hi, Puck! It's so nice to be home again!" the princess said, her eyes shining with excitement. Tristam stood there rather awkwardly. "Did you meet Tristam? He was really nice to me at Macavity's lair," she said.

The gold princess was totally oblivious to the dark cloud that passed over Puck's face at the mention of the other tom-kit. Exotica noticed. Puck shook the dark look off his face with feigned cheerfulness. "Can't say I have," he said through a smile with gritted teeth.

Tristam grinned nervously. "Hi," he said, kind of intimidated by the other tom-kit's negative demeanor towards him. "You know, Shimmer, I'm going to go see Aunt Jenny. She said she wanted me to come and see her," Tristam said, eager to get out of Puck's presence.

Shimmer's face was crest-fallen. "Alright," she said. "I'll see you later."

Puck breathed out a sigh of relief when the intruder was gone. Then he side-looked at Shimmer, whose happy demeanor had lessened slightly. "You wanna go play in front of the junkyard?"

Shimmer turned her head his way. "Majestic says I should stay in the junkyard," the princess said.

"Oh, come on, Shimmer. There's always a guard out there, anyway," Puck said, pulling her towards the entrance of the junkyard.

Shimmer sighed and allowed herself to be guided away.

Exotica slunk away, thinking it wise to go and tell Majestic where Shimmer was headed, and chuckling. "Kitten love," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Shimmer nervously dashed around with Puck outside the junkyard. As far she could see, there wasn't a guard right now.

Suddenly, the ground left from under the princess's feet. She looked around wildly, trying to figure who was behind her. The presence was familiar, and wasn't all that happy.

"Now where's the other one?" a voice said from behind her. The voice triggered memories. Shimmer started to scream and wriggle.

* * *

Majestic's ears twitched towards the entrance of the junkyard. She looked up, loosing concentration in the gold ball of energy she and Mistoffelees were forming. Her paws moved, breaking the energy connection. The ball exploded unexpectedly into a billion gold flecks of light.

"Shoot," she heard Misto mutter. But seconds later screams became clear. Screams coming in Shimmer's voice.

"Heavyside, Shimmer!" she exclaimed, almost tripping over her feet in her rush to get to the princess. As she raced towards the entrance, she barreled into Exotica. "Sorry," she shouted, jumping up to go again.

"Oh, Majestic! Shimmer went outside the junkyard, with Puck," the dark queen said, sitting up and brushing her fur off.

This didn't seem to be any news that Magic needed. The young queen gave out a cry, then started towards the entrance again. Mistoffelees came rushing after her.

"Sorry," He said to Exotica, helping her up before running off after his best friend.

* * *

When Majestic got outside the junkyard, several toms and Electra and Etcetera had surrounded the intruder. When the young queen saw who was holding her sister, her eyes turned fiery with rage.

"You," she said, her voice a deadly whisper.

"MAKE HIM LET ME GO! GET HIM AWAY! LET ME GO!" Shimmer screamed. She was completely spazzing out. The only time she had been in the presence of the tom had been before her eyes were open.

Magic growled at the tom. "I want to deal with him," she said. Tumblebrutus, who was behind the tom, took a running start, then front hand-springed into the air, doing some kind of unnameable twist, in the process grabbing the gold princess on the way down.

"Sorry," he whispered to her, before passing her to Pouncival, who, being the fastest tom, raced Shimmer to Misto, who pooffed her somewhere in the junkyard.

Majestic smirked slightly. But then she tensed and growled. Her not-really-her-father father hissed at her. "Well, if I can't have both, the one that remembers her father should be coming!" he said.

"You are not my father," Magic threw at him. "I've meet my real father, and he's everything you're not. You just hurt. You hurt my Mum. I still haven't forgiven you for that," she said, lunging and scratching at him. The tom dodged easily.

"I see you haven't gotten any better without the element of surprise," he said.

Majestic grinned at him. "And there's something I forgot to mention," she said, jumping up into the air. From there, several lighting bolts flew at him. Two hit the tom in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. Munkustrap growled at the tom.

"I'll be back," Magic's fake father promised. "And next time, I'll get the two. You can count on that."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Was that too rushed? I'm not able to write exactly how I want to for some reason the past few days.

Anyway, please review. I'm opening Anonymous Reviews for anyone who doesn't have an account, if you want to tell me how I'm doing.


	27. Acceptance

I'm back!

SummerRose12: Yay! I fooled you! Wait, you did understand who he was, right? I didn't exactly feel like coming up with a name.....Oh, wait. I'm a blonde. I said that it was Magic's "father". Never mind. Forget me.

Insane Tara: You haven't review in a while, nice to hear from you! Good to know that you like the story.

Insanemisto: Yay! You're supposed to! (At least, that's what I'm aiming for.)

Guess what? Tomorrow, if I don't finish this chapter tonight, I get the house and computer to myself! No seven little siblings running around my feet, asking for a turn on the computer! Rejoice! I'll be able to get another chapter up! And just so you know if I finished tonight-

Started: January 30, 2010, at 8:52 p.m.

* * *

Back in the junkyard, Misto appeared in the main clearing, Shimmer clutched to his chest. As soon as her golden paws touched the ground, Shimmer collapsed to the dirt floor and burst into tears.

The first Jellicle to get to her side was Tristam. The tom-kit joined Mistoffelees in attempt to comfort her. Tristam sunk down to her side, wrapping his arms around her. Shimmer turned and sobbed into his shoulder. Misto straightened up, getting ready to go back to see how Magic was doing. But then he bent back down and whispered into Tristam's ear:

"You're tied around her finger. She's going to love you someday."

And then he disappeared with a waver of the air.

Tristam pondered the older tom's words, rocking back and forth gently as Shimmer slowly calmed down. He didn't see how what Mistoffelees had said would come true. Shimmer was with _Puck._ That much had been cleared to him on his second day in the junkyard.

He glanced down at the small gold princess that was becoming quiet. She looked up at him, her eyes still teary, but with a grateful smile on her face.

"Why were you crying?" Tristam asked.

"I-I'm not sure," Shimmer said, sitting up and wiping her eyes. "Just, the tom," her aqua eyes closed. "He-he didn't seem _right_. There's something that just didn't feel right. I know him, but I don't now him. There's something in the back of mind mind that pretty much scared the heck out of me."

There were a few seconds of a comfortable silence. Those seconds were interrupted by a quiet waver of the air, and then a screech of something that, after much deciphering, sounded like:_ SHIMMER!_

The gold princess was then enveloped into a rib-crushing hug. She found herself squished next to Tristam, who, on account of sitting so close to her, had also ended up in Majestic's embrace. The two kits were let go, gasping for air.

Magic spun Shimmer around so her little sister could see her face. The young queen started checking over the princess. "Are you okay?" she asked. "No scratches? Dislocated joints? Anything?"

Shimmer laughed. "Jeez, Magic. You sound like Jenny."

That silenced the black and purple queen. She straightened up and looked at the ground, her cheeks ablaze and a sheepish smile covering her face. Shimmer stood up and nuzzled her older sister, who purred in happiness. They were a family again.

"Alright," Majestic said. "You don't embarrass me, and I won't worry about you like that."

Shimmer arched an eyebrow. "At least, not out loud," Magic added, knowing that she could never pull that off. Shimmer giggled an hugged her older sister.

Then Majestic crouched down next to Tristam. "I want to thank you for stopping her from crying," she said. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to hear that," she said, closing her eyes at the thought.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," the tom-kit answered, surprising his crush's older sister. She looked at him for a second, then grinned and hugged him. "Welcome to the Jellicle family."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

*Cowers behind chair, afraid of angry readers*

Okay, before you shout at me for it being short, let me tell you that I just didn't want to ruin Tristam being accepted by Majestic, who, if you don't remember, wasn't exactly met with open arms from her after Macavity's lair!

BTW, this was finished: January 30, 2010, at 10:51 p.m. And mind you, I had to eat, clean three days worth of dirty dishes from a family of ten, and get ready for bed! Be happy it was this soon!

*Runs and grabs fake shield from little bothers' room before posting this chapter*

Okay! I'm ready! Review now!


	28. Birthday Preparations

RamRamCaramelle: You like short and sweet? Good!

DNDK 38: Uhm, I don't have any idea how long this is going to be. Although I'm getting to a point where I need to decide that. I'm thinking I'm going to do this chapter, then speed forward a little bit. Oh! Magic's father- Old D. The tom from the last chapter- tom she and her mother had ended up staying with after her mother had left the junkyard and she had been born.

SummerRose12: My dear, dear SummerRose. How much of a blonde you are. This story isn't over! I'll tell you if it's over.

Vio: No. No, that wasn't Macavity. It was Majestic and Shimmer's not-really-their-father father.

Insanemisto: DANG! You're a blonde too!

* * *

Shimmer wandered around the junkyard later that day. Eventually, she ended up at Jellylorum's den.

"Something bothering you, Shimmer?" the creme queen asked at she cleaned Shema's, another kit Shimmer's age, fur.

"Yes," the gold princess said, sitting on the ground. "Tomorrow is Majestic's birthday. I don't know what to get her."

Jellylorum arched an eyebrow. "Majestic's birthday? How come we're only just finding out this date?"

"Cause she never wanted a fuss made over her. But she's turning fourteen. Isn't that a really important age for her?" Shimmer asked.

"Yes," Jelly said. "It's when the queen or tom of the day officially becomes an adult." Jelly paused in cleaning her daughter's fur. "Does Old Deuteronomy know his daughter's birthday?"

"Nope. I only know because I remember a really small celebration the day before Magic took me and ran. I've been keeping track since then."

Jelly sighed and continued running her tongue through Shema's fur. "Think about things Magic likes. I'm sure you can come up with something from there," the older queen said.

Shimmer nodded and slipped out into the fall breeze. She wandered over the fence and down towards the lake. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed bright colors. Shimmer stopped and turned, finding a patch of fall flowers. She gasped and dashed over to them. Sitting down among the pretty white flowers, she breathed in their soft aroma. The gold princess smiled and picked one, then happily skipped up towards the junkyard again. Slipping over the fence, she saw Majestic. The princess let out an inaudible gasp and ducked behind a torn up lounge chair.

The older sister passed by without noticing her. The black and purple queen looked relatively unhappy, mainly because of the prospect of her birthday looming ahead.

Shimmer slipped around the chair, then dashed towards Mistoffelees's pipe. "Misto?" she called out.

"Back here."

The gold princess walked towards where the voice came from. There was the tuxedoed tom, looking rather bored and sleepy. "Can you petrify this flower for me?" she asked, holding out the white flower.

Misto's bright blue eyes lit up at the prospect of doing something other than reading or sleeping. "Sure."

The tuxedoed tom took the flower. He twirled it around in his paws, letting it get faster and faster. When he stopped, the flower's petals were frozen. Smiling to himself, he twiddled his fingers above it. The petals tuned sparkly.

"Oh," Shimmer breathed, gingerly taking the flower back into her own paws. She looked back up at Misto, her aqua eyes shining. "Thank you. Magic's going to love it!"

Mistoffelees's brow furrowed. "Majestic?" he asked.

"Yep," Shimmer answered. "It's her birthday present. She turns fourteen tomorrow. Thanks again," she said, before turning and skipping out of the pipe.

"Her birthday? Shoot," he muttered.

* * *

Majestic stomped back to her den, more annoyed than she had been when she had unknowingly passed Shimmer. Tugger had just tried to flirt with her, resulting in part of his mane ending up singed. She pulled the heavy curtain back in time to see her little sister tuck something away under their pillow.

"What was that?" she snapped. Shimmer jumped about a foot in the air, then turned around with a guilty look on her face.

"Nothing," her little sister said. Magic instantly felt sorry for scaring her.

"I'm sorry. It's just....Tugger."

That pretty much summed it up. Shimmer's little nose wrinkled in disdain. Majestic laughed at the look on her little sister's face. Shimmer smiled grandly up at her.

"You know exactly how to make me feel better, don't you?" Magic said, pulling Shimmer in for a hug.

"You learn after a while."

* * *

While the sisters where in their den, the news of Majestic's birthday was ripping through the junkyard like wildfire. Cats were exchanging ideas on what to do for it all over.

"I can completely doll her up!" Bomba said, clapping her paws together.

Demeter raised an eyebrow at her. "And what reason do you have to do that when you know she'll hate it?"

"I actually have three good reasons. One: It's the Jellicle Ball tomorrow. Two: She turns fourteen tomorrow. And three: It's her birthday tomorrow," the red queen said, ticking them off on her fingers. "And another one: It's her first official ball as an adult."

"Let's all sing 'Happy Birthday' to her, right before the ball," Etcetera piped up. "Bomba can come out with her, all pretty-like, and then we can all surprise her and sing!"

A chorus of agreement came after it. And the plan was set.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Hi! Whatcha think? I don't understand how you guys thought the chapter before the last was the final one. Blondes.


	29. Before the Ball

Hi again! I'm excited to write this chapter!

SummerRose12: Well, if you're a blonde, but you're a brunette, that makes you a pineapple! We're finding more and more pineapples these days. Funny thing is, I'm a blonde, but I'm not a blonde. It took another pineapple ten minutes to figure that out. And if you can imagine Majestic completely flipping out cause of the surprise, that mean's I've done a decent job in developing the characters! Yay!

RamRamCaramelle: Thank a sparkly blue one I found at Michael's. I get completely mesmerized by twirling it around and around. I've been dying to include it somewhere in my stories.

Evanne Taylor: Yes, yes it could.

* * *

It was dark and calm when Mistoffelees slipped out of his pipe and made his way towards Majestic and Shimmer's den. In his paws he had two things: an empty glass vial and a small bag.

"Why did I let Bomba convince me to do this?" he groaned to himself. Silently, he slipped into the cardboard box, placing the small bag on the ground in front of the curtain. Quietly, he made his way towards the two slumbering queens. Regretting it greatly, Misto held out his paws, holding the vial in one of them. Closing his eyes, he muttered an incantation in his head, then opened them to watch the purple-ish-white light fly out of Majestic and into the vial. He sighed and turned to make his escape.

* * *

Majestic yawned, rolling over onto her stomach. She opened her eyes, then stretched.

"Good morning," a happy little voice said.

_Exactly! Today's your birthday! You turn fourteen! You're an adult now! _another little voice said.

'Shut up,' Majestic told her mind. Then she got up and smiled a Shimmer, who was standing in front of her, holding her paws behind her back. "What do you have there?" she asked.

Shimmer smiled grandly and pulled out a sparkling flower. Magic's violet eyes lit up, and she gasped. Taking the flower, she said, "Oh....it's so beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"There's a bunch of flowers over near the pond. I got Misto to make it all sparkly," Shimmer said. "Happy birthday!"

Majestic smiled and pulled her little sister, the only one who knew about her birthday, into a hug. When she looked over her sister, she noticed a small mesh bag in front of the curtain. "What's that?" she asked. Shimmer whipped around, looking for what could possibly be there. Her eyes widened when she saw the bag.

"I have...no idea," she said, hoping that whatever it was, it wasn't a birthday present.

Majestic went over and picked up the little bag. Attached to it was a small paper, with 'Happy Birthday' written on it in neat script. She frowned, then opened the bag to see what was inside it. Majestic gasped again, pulling out a glass stone that looked like it had been made out of water. There were several more inside, all of them different shapes and sizes.

The black and violet queen poured the rest into her paws, then went and arranged them in a neat little pile on top of the flipped over box she and Shimmer used as a small table. She picked her flower back up, and stuck it in the middle of them so that it stood up straight. Magic choose to ignore the fact that the note had used the term she didn't want to hear.

* * *

Later, Majestic and Shimmer emerged from their den. Majestic had devoted most of the time after finding the stones to making Shimmer's fur look as nice as possible. She then had spent a few minutes cleaning herself up, making no effort to do anything outstanding or special.

"Magic!" a voice called. The queen turned to see Bombalurina walking up to her. "Could you come and do something for me real quick?"

"Umm, okay?" Majestic said. She bent down next to Shimmer, and without taking her eyes off of Bomba, said: "Go and see Tristam or something. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Shimmer nodded, then skipped off, leaving her sister with the scarlet queen. After a few minutes, she got to the clearing, that had been cleared out and swept for the Jellicle ball. She saw Jemima, and decide to go and talk to the small queen. "Hi, Jem!" she said.

"Oh, hi, Shimmer," Jemima said. She craned her neck in the direction that Shimmer had come from. "Where's Magic?" she asked.

"Bomba needed her for something," Shimmer said, climbing up onto the tire next to Jemima. "She should be here in a few minutes."

"Bomba got her? Good," Jemima said, settling next to the gold princess.

"Why is that good?" Shimmer asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Hey, Jem! Did Bombalurina get Magic yet?" Etcetera asked, bouncing up with Electra. Jemima nodded. Misto came up after Etcy and Lec.

"She got her, you say?" he asked. A loud scream followed his question, coming from somewhere in the junkyard. Mistoffelees cringed at the sound. "Yeah. She got her. I am dead meat," he groaned.

Electra's brow was furrowed. "Couldn't Magic just blast Bomba to smithereens?" she asked.

"That's why I'm dead meat," Misto said. "Bomba convinced me to take her powers away, just until she's back out here."

"Ohhhhhh.....Misto's in trouble," Etcy said.

* * *

Majestic followed Bombalurina towards her den. She silently wondered what the red queen would want with her. Bomba gestured for her to go into the den before her. Magic entered cautiously. "So, what did you need again?" she asked.

Bomba quietly locked the door behind them. "Just your cooperation."

"What?!" Majestic said, whipping around to see the red queen grinning evilly.

"Now, into the water," she said. For the first time, Magic noticed a large tin washtub that was filled with steaming water. Her immediate reaction was to relocate anywhere _but_ here.

Bombalurina must have guessed what her plan was. "Not going to happen, little queen. Misto can be quite helpful, he can." Catching her by surprise, Bomba grabbed Majestic by the scruff of her neck and put her in the water.

Filled with anger, Magic let out a blood-curdleing scream.

"No use," the scarlet queen said happily as she began to scrub Majestic's fur. The black and purple queen bit her lip to keep from saying something that would only anger Bomba, then closed her eyes to prevent any soap from getting in them.

* * *

After having being scrubbed until her skin was pink underneath, Bombalurina allowed her to get out of the now cold water.

"The good thing about having thieves is that they can rig the dens to get electricity," she muttered, pulling in a hair dryer.

"W-why are you d-doing this?" she asked, her teeth chattering.

"Out of the goodness of my heart," Bomba said, flipping a switch on the dryer, causing the thing to roar to life and Majestic jump a foot in the air. "Calm down," Bomba said, picking up a brush and turning the dryer on Magic. She started yanking the brush through the black and purple blob in front of her. Magic yelped when she came upon a rather large knot. "No pain, no gain," Bomba insisted.

After the painful process was done, Majestic's fur was unknotted, but very, very pouffy. "And now the products come into play," Bombalurina said, steering Majestic to a swivel chair that didn't have a back anymore.

"Do I have to do this?" Magic asked quietly.

"Do you want to go to the ball looking like a fluffball?" Bomba asked, tilting the mirror hanging on the wall so Majestic could see her reflection. The black and purple queen cringed.

"Get on with it," she muttered, closing her eyes.

* * *

Tumblebrutus and Pouncival wrestled on the ground, bored of waiting for the ball. Out of no where, their mother appeared.

"Tumblebrutus! Pouncival!" she snapped. "Now you've gone and gotten your fur all dirty! Again! Go clean up!" Jennyanydots said, pointing in the direction of their den.

"But Mom-" Pounce started, not wanting to clean his fur again.

"Don't 'But Mom' me. You're the one rolling around in the dirt. Go!" she said. Tumble and Pounce walked towards their home, still shoving each other every once in a while. Jenny followed her sons, leaving the rest of the clearing watching after them.

"Somebody's nerves are running high," Admetus said. He leaned on the TSE 1, then promptly fell over. Etcetera giggled, then hopped off the tire to help him up.

"You know, they once went back and forth saying 'hi' for about an hour," Jemima said.

* * *

"Almost done," Bomba sighed. "One more thing."

"And what would that be?" Majestic asked. Bombalurina had covered the mirror with a blanket, not allowing her to see her reflection. The scarlet queen was rummaging through a drawer of a small chest she had.

"This," she said, holding up a spiked collar. "Consider it...a gift." Bombalurina walked over and wrapped the collar around Majestic's neck, clasping it in the back.

"Can I see my reflection now?" Magic asked.

"Wouldn't you rather get your powers back?" Bomba hinted. She was eager to get started on her own appearance. She started unhooking her collar, that looked almost identical to Majestic's new one.

Anger flickered back into Magic's head. "Thanks," she remembered to say before bolting out the door.

* * *

Most of the junkyard was simply lounging around the clearing when a loud scream of "MISTOFFELEES!" disrupted the peace. The tuxedoed tom was then tackeled and pinned to the ground by a black and purple streak.

"Wha-?" he said. The angry figure hovering above him was almost unrecognizable. "Magic?" he asked. The queen looked extremely different. Her fur, which normally stood out in pretty much any direction, was smooth, sleek and shiny. Her headfur was styled to where there was one small lock that hung nearly in her eyes. And wrapped around her neck was a new spiked collar.

"YES, YOU IDIOT!" she yelled.

"Magic?" a voice said. Several gaspes escaped from the surronding cats. Majestic looked up and saw her father standing slighty in front of Munkustrap, who was looking around his father with a shocked expression on his face. Majestic realized what an akward position she held Misto in. Her violet eyes widened, and she quickly stood up and dusted off the fur that she had gone through so much pain to aquire.

"I thought you wouldn't be here till later," Majestic said, facing her father.

"I thought that I would check on everyone before the ball," he said. A proud look swam arcoss his face. "I'm glad to see you're excepting my desicion."

Majestic cringed. "Umm...sure. I've...gotta go check on Shimmer," she said, bolting towards Jenny's den. The queen, in her rush, ran smack into Tumble. "Sorry," she said.

"That's alright," he said, extending a paw to help her up. She gladly excepted, pulling herself back to her feet.

"Whoa," Pounce said, getting a good look at Magic. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just lemme get away from my dad," she said, pushing past the two toms and continuing towards their home.

Pounce whistled. "What the heck happened to her?" he said.

"Bomba happened," Tumble said, staring after the retreating queen.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry this is so low. Vio's computer is spazzing. Didja likey?


	30. Running

Hi again! I'm just having so much fun writing this now that the sad part is gone!

SummerRose12: Go and look at my profile. You're gunna like it!

Evanne Taylor: I love that line.

pocketrider (): 100TH REVIEW! OMEC, ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! **THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATION! **That combined with the Saints winning the Superbowl (New Orleans gal here- I have faith in our home team) THERE'S GUNNA BE SOME HAPPY TIME! WOOT!

Yo, peeps! I's gottsa pole on my page! YA GOTTA ANSWER BEFORE THE SUPERBOWL IS OVER TOMORROW!

* * *

"Shimmer," Magic called, stalking towards Jenny's den.

"Here I am!" the gold princess said, running out of the Gumbie cat's den. She laughed as Tristam came rushing out behind her, determined to tag the princess. The sight of her older sister made Shimmer freeze in her tracks. "Whoa," she said, her aqua-blue eyes widening. Not even Tristam tagging her got the princess's full attention.

"Finally!" the tom-kit said. Then he looked up at the black and purple queen. "Hello," he said.

"Wow, Magic," Shimmer said. "You look-"

"Really pretty," Tristam said. The two kits had started a knack for finishing each other's sentences, as though they had known each other their whole lives, when, in reality, they had only known each other for a few weeks.

"Well thank you," Magic said, pulling both of them into a hug. Her sharp ears perked as she heard heavy paw-steps, undoubtedly belonging to her father. Majestic yelped and dashed behind an old pile of clothes.

A minute later, Old D came walking up. "Good evening, Shimmer," he said. "Have you seen your older sister?"

"Umm..." Shimmer said, unsure of how to answer. Suddenly, over Old D's shoulder, she saw Misto silently running up, waving his paws and mouthing 'NO' urgently. "No, sir. Sorry," she said.

"Quite alright. I'll talk to her later," the leader said. "See you after the ball, Shimmer," he said before starting out of the junkyard. Misto dashed up to Shimmer and said,

"Thank you so much. Magic's would have-" he started, not being able to finish before being tackled by a purple and black streak again.

"Now, you can do as I say and not get hurt, or have your whole den ransacked," Majestic said, pinning Mistoffelees down again.

"Okay," Misto squeaked. He was extremely worried about the kind of damage the queen could produce out of anger, even if she didn't have her powers. Magic rolled off of him, then stood up and extended a paws to him. He accepted, getting pulled to his feet.

"I'd like my powers back, incase you haven't figured that out yet," she said.

"I know," he said. "And for your information, Bomba forced me to!"

Magic rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry to herself.

"She did!" Misto cried.

Majestic smirked as they started back towards the clearing, Shimmer and Tristam following them. Mistoffelees darted ahead of them when they reached the clearing, telling Majestic to stop for a second.

"Alright!" he yelled. "Come on!"

Magic stepped into the clearing, only to see the entire junkyard gathered there, facing her.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MAJESTIC_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"_

Magic stood there, stock still. She was shocked that the whole junkyard had found out about her birthday. Eventually, she let out a cry of distress and fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Jemima asked, quickly and nimbly dashing forward and crouching next to Majestic.

"How did you guys find out? No one was supposed to know about my birthday!" she cried.

"I don't really know how we found out. It just kind of spread around," Jemima said. "But it's out and open now. You're just going to have to grin and bear it."

Majestic looked at Jemima wonderingly. "I think that's the best advice I'll ever hear," she said. "Now," Magic started, getting up, her confidence back. "You," she said, pointing at Mistoffelees. "My powers. Now."

Misto grinned and dashed towards his pipe. Magic followed him, her spunk at all time high. Excitement kicked in as she truly realized how close the ball was.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sigh....yeah, I know it's short. But I'm debating how I'm going to write the Jellicle Ball. I don't really want to write the whole thing out- but I don't want my segments to be to short. So. Now. Review (Pretty please) and answer the poll (Another pretty please.)


	31. Lost and Nature

Hi. This is just kind of a filler chapter to hold you guys over- I got my moxie back! And thanks to all the people who've encouraged me to come back. I would probably still the staring at the computer with a blank expression on my face, then end up slamming my head on the desk. So thank you! You guys have saved me a major headache!

SummerRose12: Thanks for all the encouraging words! I hope you're still entertained, even by the long wait.

Evanne Talyor: Thanks for the support! I need it! My daddy encourages my writing, but not my Cats writing!

Name (): Thanks for reviewing and encouraging. Nice to know all the people that like this.

Olliv Lynn Sulam: Magic/Misto supporter...........THANKS! NOW I'M EVEN MORE TORN! Sorry, that topic had been very, very sticky for this writer. Maybe something romantic will happen, but I know there's gunna be some sisterly love between Magic and Shimmer.

And this is really random, but can anyone else picture a Bomba/Tugger thing to 'Funhouse' by P!nk?

* * *

The cliff was silent, except for the swirling of Autumn leaves. The wind blew gently, and the sun just barely started heading towards the horizon. Then there was a quiet sound of light bells tingling, faint as the whispering of the leaves.

A black and violet queen appeared, staring with a hard expression out to the horizon. Her purple eyes looked pained. Suddenly, she jumped off the cliff.

Landing lightly, she sat next to a small tree. She leaned back against the rock, then closed her eyes.

And then, almost as suddenly as she had appeared there, another princess appeared. She was gold, with large aquamarine eyes.

The older one's eyes opened. "Shim," she said. "How'd you find me?"

The gold princess shrugged. "The wind told me," she said, complete seriousness on her face.

Majestic looked at her younger sister. She seemed to blend in with the nature, as if she belonged there. Then she shrugged it off, and leaned back on the rocks. She stared at the tree. "What am I going to do, Shim?" she asked. Her voice wavered, as if she was going to cry. Magic sounded like a lost kitten, completely and utterly alone with no idea of how to get back to her home.

Shimmer looked at her older sister. "I think you should do what Daddy says," she sighed. "The lake whispered to me, that when you last went in it, you left a lot of emotions. It thinks that you more than like Mistoffelees."

Majestic eyed her sister. "What do you mean, the lake whispered to you?"

For the first time, Shimmer looked slightly confused. "I'm not sure," she whispered. "Just recently, it's been like nature's been talking to me. That's how I found you. The flowers told me you needed someone to talk to, and the wind showed me how to get here."

Majestic sighed and pulled her little sister to her. "I think you're just more in tune with reality," she murmured. But she got the feeling that Shimmer was telling the truth. "But I'll ask Tantomile and Coricopat," she said.

Shimmer looked up at her sister. "Maybe we should go back home," she said.

Magic stared out to the horizon again. "Alright," she sighed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I told you guys, this is just a filler. I'm working on the Jellicle Ball, so don't go and get your fur all in knots.

Could you guys do me a favor and tell me how I did?


	32. Jellicle Ball Part One

Thanks to all that encouraged me to come back.

Evanne Taylor: *Sighs in relief* Good. Happy to know you're still liking this.

RedRubyStorm: Good. I've seen several people go crazy........and.....well.......let's just say that if you're anything like my friends, please don't go too insane.

SummerRose12: I'm trying! One Jellicle Ball, coming right up!

HopelessRomatic2: Big yay= Happy writer.

Olliv Lynn Sulam: Oh, no, I've just got to make my decision....and soon.

I'm surprised no one commented on what the lake whispered to Shimmer.....

* * *

Shimmer wandered around the clearing, looking for a good spot to watch. She heard a loud bang, and someone cursing with a cockney accent. Wondering what Mungo or Teazer could be mad at, she scampered towards the noise. There was Mungojerrie, glowering at a really nice sound system. "Stupi' thing," he muttered.

Shimmer peered at the back of it, then picked up a black cord. "Mungo?"

"Wha'?"

"You forgot to plug it in."

The tiger tom ran around the music player, then spotted the black cord in Shimmer's hand. He grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, Shimmah," he said.

Shimmer cocked her head. "Where did this come from? I don't think I've seen in around here."

"Me an' Teaze go' i' the othah day. Favah fo' Ol' D," Mungo said, plugging the black cord into a very long orange one. Lights flicked on the front of the sound system. "Tha's more loike i'," he said.

"What songs is it going to play?" Shimmer asked.

"Oh, the ones tha' always play. The really lon' par' wivout anah words a' the beginning, then the Jellicle Song, an' Jennah's, and Tuggah's, an' the fat dude. All o' those." Mungo grinned rather devilishly, as if he knew something she didn't. "An' anothah one."

"What one?" Shimmer asked.

"None o' our business. You jus' gonna have tuh wai' an' find ou'," Mungo told her.

* * *

Everyone scampered out of the clearing, trying to avoid Jenny's attention. The Gumbie cat's nerves were running very high, and she was now shooing everyone out into the junkyard before the ball could start.

Majestic's excitement was mounting. It was the first Jellicle Ball where she could participate as an adult. She felt giddy, and a few sparkles would fall off her paws every now and again. The sky was slowly getting dark, as the sun sank down behind the lake.

She heard Admetus above her, counting down till the first strands of the Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats would play, on top of the oven with Etcy. Just before the sun was totally gone, notes of the overture reached her ears.

Magic stood near Misto, with whom she would leap out with into the clearing. She wouldn't sing, but it was her way of getting into the ball.

* * *

Munkustrap leaped out onto the TSE 1. Originally, Demeter was supposed to already be out, but a passing car had scared her back into the pipe, which was perfectly alright. The music played as he watched Cassandra, Skimble, Pouncival, then Tantomile and Coricopat, Electra, and Tugger all slip into the clearing. Deme slid forward again, then he slid down the old trunk and crawled forward, standing up carefully.

_"Are you blind when you're born?"_

he sang out, his voice strong.

The other cats continued with their lines, everything flowing out smoothly. Then they all stood up to dance and sing the chorus. Then Jelly appeared on the tire, singing about falling on your head. Tantomile and Coricopat leaned up, Coricopat's slow and soothing voice covering the clearing. Then Jemima stepped out, her high soprano voice saying,

_"Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the streets?"_

_"Do you know how to go to the Heavyside Layer?"_

Old D's voice asked. They got up and danced around again, this time for a longer period of time.

Cats came out faster and faster, singing and dancing until the entire junkyard was out and singing on the tire. The music slowed, and the sang about how the mystical divinity and Everlasting Cat. Then everyone jumped off the tire jumping up and spinning in circles. Then they started listing words that described the Jellicle tribe. Dancing and twirling and singing, the most fun anyone could have. Suddenly, Asparagus was talking about some man he saw. Over there- then Munkustrap asked: "What's a Jellicle Cat?" Then everyone started saying it, over again until they were all up in a group, reciting a poem that had never reached the almost-and-young-adult's ears. Talking about a cat's names. Then everyone slunk off, leaving Victoria in a center spotlight.

Majestic saw Misto hovering in the pipe, waiting for his cue to come out and sing the invitation. She stood off to the right, next to Jemima, who was watching intently and gave a little squeak when Misto ran out to his sister.

Magic giggled, causing Jem to jump five feet in the air and whip around. Majestic cocked an eyebrow at her. "Talk about liking someone," she said.

Jemima blushed looking at her paws with a guilty expression. Then her ears twitched, and she ran back out to the clearing. Majestic ran out after her, arriving just in time to pounce on Leccy's tail, who turned around and gave her an annoyed look.

Then Munkustrap was talking and singing, and they did a ninja-ish pose. Majestic could almost hear Pouncival in his head going, _Hi-yah!_

Then they sank down to the ground on one knee. Magic felt Victoria standing behind her, raising a paw to the Heavens. Then they stood up slowly, as Munkus asked, "Who will it be?"

Then he whipped around and started greeting them. Majestic nuzzled her brother's shoulder then sauntered off to sit below the TSE 1, out of the way and out of the spot light. She giggled to herself, watching Misto as he prepared to sing, then was glared at by Munkustrap, who started the lines instead. Misto tried to pass off standing up for scratching his ear, then he embarrassedly twisted down to sit with everyone else, where the queens pawed at him.

Majestic closed her eyes as she listened to Munkustrap's soothing voice singing about Jennyanydots. She felt someone leap over her, then looked up to see Misto on top of the TSE 1, his eyes darting back to the silver tabby that was stalking towards her. Magic gave out a yelp, then avoided Tantomile and Coricopat and dashed out of the clearing to avoid getting stepped on by either her brother to Jenny.

She heaved a breath, clutching a beat up child's rocking horse for support. Then she sensed a presence that made her fur stand on edge. "Tugger," she hissed. "Show yourself."

The Maine Coon came around a bend grinning at the black and purple queen. Magic opened her mouth to tell him to buzz off, and he popped something in her mouth. She instinctively swallowed, and almost immediately was over come with some feeling of overall happiness.

"That's my birthday present to you," he said, walking off with a proud expression on his face.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Three guesses on what Tugger gave Magic! Anyone? Anyone? Take your chance!

Anyway, I know it's shorter than originally planned, but I wanted to give you guys a chance on guessing. So, there will be more to the Jellicle Ball! I have no idea how many chapters it's going to take, but I have a guess on about one or two more!

I'm also getting worried that this is to long- I need to stop. I have a lot to close up, or maybe I'll just write a sequel. Any good advice?


	33. Jellicle Ball Part Two

Holy crow, I got eight reviews! I haven't had that many in forever!

Evanne Taylor: Hate to burst your bubble, but chocolate is kinda........poisonous to felines. And I wasn't really planning on killing Magic, so, sorry to say, that's not it. :( Now please don't be too sad....

lady shane: *DINGDINGDING* CORRECT! Correct guess number one!

Insane Tara: *DINGDINGDING* CORRECT! Correct guess number two! Haven't heard from you in while, by the way.

SummerRose12: Wow.....does this story _really_ make you that hyper? Cause I'm alright if it does, it's just....wow.

Olliv Lynn Sulam: I pretty sure Tugger's mane would have been set on fire and his stomach kicked before Majestic would receive a kiss from him.

DNDK 38: *DINGDINGDING* CORRECT! Correct guess number three! Knew that would make you happy!

RedRubyStorm: Argh, now I feel bad. Go ahead and be insane. I just worry slightly about people on sugar high......that had NEVER resulted in any good for me. If you want proof, go and ask Tanta or Hazel or one of them. They're the ones that cause it.

Arnemethia Crow: *DINGDINGDING* CORRECT! Correct answer number four!

And a random but funny quote: "Mungo sees reason, then defies it!" ~From HopelessRomantik2, when we where fighting over gmail chat.

* * *

Majestic simply giggled. And giggled. And giggled. Soon she was face to face with Mistoffelees, who was looking at her like she was insane.

"Magic?" he asked waving a paw in front of her face. Her answer came out erupted with giggles. Misto gave an uneasy face as he took her arm and led her up and on top of the TSE 1. He sniffed in front of her face cautiously, then nearly gagged. "Catnip!" he said weakly. Then a white ball flew at him from out of no where. He snapped his head in the direction it came from, only to see Tugger dancing and making all the queens faint. "Oh dear Heavyside," he muttered. Misto turned to take Majestic back towards the edge of the clearing, only to see her dancing with Tantomile and Cassandra.

He sighed, then slid off the TSE 1 and went down to Tugger's side. "The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore," he sang. Walking off, he knew how Magic got nipped and why.

* * *

In her head, Majestic kept giggling.

_This is fun!_ she thought. Another voice inside her head said, _Hey! Magic! You there! You're making it impossible to stand in here! EVERYTHING'S all mushy! What did you do!?_

Magic didn't hear the voice. She found herself nuzzling the black fur of some cat that looked awfully familiar. Then she ran and slid to the edge of the clearing, turning her eyes towards the center. And then a killer pain whacked her head. She let out a yowl. Her eyes became clear again, and she was conscious of what was going on. Magic gave one look at Tugger, hissed, then unsteadily crawled out of the clearing.

"Oh," she moaned. "My head!"

She crawled up onto a chest and curled up in one of the drawers, waiting for the headache to pass.

_Finally! I was getting worried! How'd you let yourself get nipped? _a voice in her head asked.

"I was going to yell at Tugger, and he put it in my mouth. It's reflex to swallow, you know. And you're not helping my headache," Magic said, her voice cranky.

_Well, isn't someone mad tonight. So, how are we enjoying our first Jellicle Ball?_

Majestic ignored the voice. She got up while it was still speaking, then started walking to Jelly's den, where the kittens were being kept for the night. She entered and saw the four of them darting around. She sighed, then went and curled up in one of the baskets that were used for beds. Shimmer saw her sister, then went and climbed on top of her.

The gold princess didn't say anything, but sensed that her sister needed comfort. She curled up next to her and started purring her soft and quiet purr, nuzzling into Majestic's dark fur.

The other kittens followed Shimmer's lead, and soon Majestic was underneath four warm, purring fluff balls. She felt tired, and her head still hurt, and she drifted to sleep slowly with the comfort of the kits.

* * *

Jelly ran into her den, trying to protect the kits should Macavity try to capture them. When she entered, she found all the kits asleep on top of Majestic. She cocked her head, then gently shook Magic to wake her up.

The black and purple queen opened her eyes and yawned, slipping out of the basket.

"What were you doing in there?" Jelly asked, arranging the sleeping kits carefully.

"I feel asleep while trying to get rid of a migraine," Majestic said, thinking it best to leave out the fact that Tugger had nipped her.

"Well, you missed Bustopher, and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer just alarmed us with a Macavity scare. I'd like to know how they did that, but now they're singing their own song, so I'm not sure what Munkustrap is going to do with them," Jelly chattered as she lead the young queen back towards the clearing, ushering her out as everyone blockaded Mungo and Teazer's escape routes.

Then Mistoffelees went down to the ground, sensing something. Majestic turned around, her ears twitching as she listened carefully. Tantomile and Coricopat also leaned forward.

"Old Deuteronomy?" Misto asked. Munkustrap turned to the twins, who then sang,

"_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy."_

Then everyone sank to the ground as Munku started telling them of his father. Then Tugger unexpectedly came out and sang. Soon they were all up again, singing as Misto ran off to help the Jellicle Leader.

Everyone came into a group, singing, "_Well of all things, can it be really? Yes. No. Ho. Hi. Oh, my eye. My mind may be wandering but I confess, I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!"_

Everyone jumped at him as the old cat came into the clearing, being nuzzled by the younger ones and shaking paws with the others. Munkustrap helped him up onto the tire, where he whipped around and told them how they could all rejoice! And then, began singing of the Awful Battle of the Pekes and Pollicles together with some Account of the Participation of the Pugs and the Poms and the Intervention of the Great Rumpus Cat.

_Long much?_ the little voice and Magic's head commented. The black and purple queen rolled her eyes, then scampered off to the sidelines of the clearing. She climbed up on top of the oven, stretching out so that she could watch and bark.

When Mungo and Teazer jumped out, Majestic laughed slightly. Mungo looked ridiculous with the shoebox on top his head. And when he messed up the barking, she had to bite her tongue to keep from disrupting the story.

Soon Jenny was beckoning at her to come and put on her Peke costume. Majestic obeyed, then started gleefully dancing in the circle with them, only to be knocked down by Tugger as he ran around playing his bagpipes.

Then they started barking at the toms and started scampering towards them. All of the sudden, Munkustrap let out a loud yell of "NO!" They all hit the deck, frightened by the sudden noise. Magic playfully pretended to be afraid after Admetus leapt out from the wrong side, dressed a the Rumpus Cat. Then she scampered off, hurriedly taking off the costume, then coming back out only to be interrupted by Tugger again, who sulked away after being shot a few death glares. Then the whole junkyard sang,

_"All hail and all bow to the Great Rumpus Cat!"_

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**

Yeah, I know, vague and short, but I'm just trying to get the Jellicle Ball up so that I can post the final few chapters.


	34. Jellicle Ball Part Three

I'm back again! Sorry that I took so long last time, writing the Jellicle Ball just isn't really my forte, if you know what I mean.

Insane Tara: Sigh. That's what I love about Tugger. It's so easy to get him in trouble. ;P

Violaunte: No comment? Perfectly alright.

SummerRose12: Dear Lord. Uhm.....I'm glad this gets you excited. I'm just still kinda shocked, cause when I wrote the earlier chapters, you were all calm and resolved and never did anything very.....insane. Not that I mind. It's quite entertaining to read hyperactive reviews.

RedRubyStorm: You're the only one I think to have caught that little detail. It's not that I'm out of ideas or anything.....I'm just scared it's going to be too long. I know some people (Glares at Aquavera) just don't want to read all that many chapters.

Olliv Lynn Sulam: Glad to know you liked it. :)

raptoregg64: Heehee. I need to go back and see exactly how I wrote them.......but, if you loved Tanto and Cori, they're having major intervention (Vocabulary word! Be proud, Mrs. Day! ...Even though I knew it before it was a vocabulary word) in this chapter! I'm actually quite proud of it.

Oh! I almost forgot!

_Italicized_- Tantomile

**_Bold Italicized_-** Coricopat

'Closed by apostrophes'- Anyone else's thoughts

* * *

Old Deuteronomy watched his tribe. They had just finished the singing portion of the the main Jellicle Ball, and were moving on to the big dance, leading up to the Mating Dance. The old tom knew it was Victoria's year to dance, and that Plato would accompany her, but he wished his daughter to be in the spotlight. She had done nothing outstanding tonight, besides comply with Tugger's song for a little bit.

Which surprised him. He knew of his daughter's loathing for the maned tom.

'Tantomile? Coricopat?'

_Yes?_

'Please inform my daughter that she is to dance, with Mistoffelees, tonight.'

_**Shall we tell Victoria, Plato, and Mistoffelees as well?**_

'Yes.'

* * *

As the dance wore on, the mystic twins were having a heated argument.

_...and I do NOT want to get shot in the butt by lightning!_

**_Mil, you know very well that the force field that engulfs our heads can be pushed out to protect the rest of us._**

_Yes, but I'm not experienced in doing that yet. You're the one that can do that, and you were SUPPOSED to help me the other day, but no, you had 'business'._

_**Well, I'm sorry. I'll show you tomorrow. **_

_That's not going to help me tonight!_

_**I guess not. Oh well.**_

Tantomile sighed.

_Very well. I'll tell Mistoffelees and Plato. But that means you have to tell Magic and Vicky!_

_**What?! Mil, never mind, I'll tell the toms! **_

But Cori's sister's voiced didn't respond in his head. He groaned inwardly, knowing that his sister had won the battle.

* * *

Majestic was dancing gleefully when she heard the voice in her head.

_**Majestic?**_

'Coricopat? Need something?'

**_Yes. It's that....well, your dad......he kinda wants.....you and Misto to....._**

'WHAT?!' Majestic's happy mood that she had gotten back after the whole nip incident evaporated on the spot. 'He wants WHAT?!'

**_Uhm...well....kinda..._**

'Spit it out and please tell me it's not what I think!'

_**He wants you and Misto to do the Mating Dance! **_Cori said quickly.

Majestic groaned, and started spinning in circles. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice everyone else back away, leaving her in the center of the junkyard by herself.

* * *

Misto cursed in his head, spinning with the rest of the tribe. Judging by Magic's angry expression, she had gotten the news too. He glanced around, hoping to see someone notice the change in how his sister was backing away instead of dancing and object. Sadly, no one did. He braced himself for the completely akward moment that was to come, following in breaking Jemima's heart.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah, I know, sad way to end the chapter, but I feel the need for a semi-cliff hanger. ;P


	35. Finale

New format. To encourage myself to write longer chapters, anything I have to say is at the end.

* * *

Misto started tentatively walking towards his best friend.

But before he could make it all the way out, Majestic did something that was very smart, but also very stupid. She did some sort of mixture of a run and a skittish dance to the sidelines, where she pushed his sister out in front of her. Victoria happily danced gracefully to Magic's previous spot, while Plato crept out towards her.

Mistoffelees gave a sigh of releif, then twisted down and slipped into the oven before anyone could miss him. Then he promised the Everlasting Cat that after the ball, he would tell Majestic that she was a genius. He watched the cats as everyone drew closer in, then he crawled back towards them, arriving in time to put a paw up, and then lower it down slowly.

Though, he didn't stay down for very long. Almost immediately he shot up again, right after Tantomile and Coricopat, hearing a rustling from somewhere in the junkyard. Then Skimble went up, and then everyone else. And then he saw her. He twirled his paws, making the lights go haywire, while Alonzo jumped atop the TSE 1 and clawed at her. Then everyone was up and dancing again, having fun. They twirled and leaped and some people danced in little groups, and eventually everyone was together again, clawing at the air and going from side to side. Then the music got faster, and everyone backed up together, twirled their paws at Old D, then ran forward and lept, landing on the ground and breathing heavily from the intense dancing.

And then they were interrupted by Grizabella again.

* * *

Majestic blinked in disbelief. Grizabella had been one of her mother's best friends...she faintly remembered her chatting with her mom while she darted around their feet, chasing after the sparkles that what Grizabella wore that reflected on the ground.

She watched as Pounce ran up to her, then bumped the older queen out of the way. Majestic immediately ran after him. "Pouncival!" she hissed, chasing him out of the clearing. Once he stopped moving, she whacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Pounce asked, turning around and glowering at her.

Magic glared back. "For being mean to my mother's best friend!"

Pounce raised an eyebrow. "How'd you find out about the scratch? I thought you were with the kittens or something."

_THWACK!_

"OW!"

"You deserved it!"

"Did not! Tumble and Plato told me to!"

Magic paused for a second. "That doesn't mean you had to. Now, if you'll excuse me for a while..." And then she stalked off. And a few minutes later...

_THWACK! THWACK!_

"OW!"

"OUCH!"

"I can do worse if you want me to."

"NO!"

"Then don't encourage Pounce to hurt my mother's best friend again. _Ever."_

_"_Okay, okay. Jeez. It was just a joke."

"Not a very funny one, at any rate," Majestic threw at them before stalking off again. She crawled out after Cassandra, then went and pawed at Electra, who batted back at her and cuffed her ear for jumping on her. Then she slipped around towards the pipe while Electra stretched out, then laid there for a while. She watched as Jellylorum brought Gus to the clearing.

The Old D started singing,

_"The moments of happiness_

_We had the experience, but missed the meaning,_

_And approach to the meaning restores the experience_

_Of a different form, beyond any meaning_

_We can assign to happiness..."_

Majestic closed her eyes and listened intently. She hadn't heard the song that her mother cherished in so many years...

_"In the past experience, revived in the meaning_

_Is not the experience of one life only_

_But of many generations- not forgetting_

_Something that is probably not ineffable."_

Old Deuteronomy looked at his tribe, but no one seemed to understand. So he looked to Coricopat, who received the message and passed it to Tantomile, who, in turn, grabbed the paw of the closest cat- Jemima. She stood in one fluid motion, then sang,

_"Moonlight,_

_turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you_

_Open up, enter in_

_If you find there, the meaning of what happiness is,_

_Then a new life, will begin."_

Then she collapsed to the ground, while the rest of the junkyard repeated the stanza. Majestic wished she could hear Jem's voice again. It was far more beautiful than hers had ever been when she sang that to Shimmer. Gus stood up and started walking off. Magic watched as her father came down from the tire and helped him back towards his daughter-in-law.

Majestic smiled pitifully at Gus. She loved the old tom. The whole yard did. But he was getting old, and both his sight and hearing were going out. He blinked like he was a little confused, but went back to Jelly, who lead him back to his seat. Then she turned and sang,

_"Gus is the cat at the theater door._

_His name as I ought to have told you before,_

_is really Asparagus, but that's such a fuss_

_to pronounce that we usually call him just Gus."_

A few of the cats nodded in agreement. Asparagus Jr was watching his father with tears brimming in his eyes. Everyone thought that Gus would most defiantly go to Heaviside.

_"His coat's very shabby,_

_He's thin as a rake._

_And he suffers from palsy that makes his paws shake_

_Yet he was in his youth, quite the smartest of cats_

_But no longer a terror to mice or to rats._

_For he isn't the cat that he was in his prime, thought his name was quite famous_

_He says in his time._

_And whenever he joins his friends at their club,_

_Which takes place at the back of a neighboring pub,"_

Jelly seemed a little put off at the fact about the pub, but quickly recovered and smiled again.

_"He loves to regale them, if someone else pays_

_with anecdotes drawn from his palmiest days_

_For he once was a star of the highest degree_

_He has acted with Irving, he's acted with Tree.  
_

_And he likes to relate his success on the Halls,  
_

_Where the Gallery once gave him seven cat-calls._

But his grandest creation, as he loves to tell,

_Was Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell."_

Now Jelly bent down next to him, then looked at him like it was his turn, which it was. Gus took a moment, but then sang,_**  
**  
"I have played, in my time, every possible part,  
_

_And I used to know seventy speeches by heart.  
_

_I'd extemporize back-chat, I knew how to gag,  
_

_And I knew how to let the cat out of the bag.  
_

_I knew how to act with my back and my tail;  
_

_With an hour of rehearsal, I never could fail.  
_

_I'd a voice that would soften the hardest of hearts,  
_

_Whether I took the lead, or in character parts.  
_

_I have sat by the bedside of poor Little Nell;  
_

_When the Curfew was rung, then I swung on the bell.  
_

_In the Pantomime season I never fell flat,  
_

_And I once understudied Dick Whittington's Cat.  
_

_But my grandest creation, as history will tell,  
_

_Was Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell."_

Then Jelly smiled and started again.

_"Then, if someone will give him a toothful of gin,  
_

_He will tell how he once played a part in East Lynne.  
_

_At a Shakespeare performance he once walked on pat,  
_

_When some actor suggested the need for a cat.  
_

_He once played a Tiger--could do it again--  
_

Which an Indian Colonel purused down a drain.

_And he thinks that he still can, much better than most,  
_

_Produce blood-curdling noises to bring on the Ghost.  
_

_And he once crossed the stage on a telegraph wire,  
_

_To rescue a child when a house was on fire.  
_

_And he says: "Now these kittens, they do not get trained  
_

_As we did in the days when Victoria reigned.  
_

_They never get drilled in a regular troupe,  
_

_And they think they are smart, just to jump through a hoop."_

_"And he'll say, as he scratches himself with his claws,"_

Jelly sang, shoeing his paws away from his chest. _  
_

_"Well, the Theatre's certainly not what it was.  
_

_These modern productions are all very well,  
_

_But there's nothing to equal, from what I hear tell,  
_

_That moment of mystery  
_

_When I made history  
_

_As Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell." _

And then Gus stood up and started to walk about as if he was chasing something. Then he turned back around and sang again,

_"That moment of mystery..._

_When I made..."_

And from there he couldn't finish. He turned around and started crying. Jelly took him back to his home in another part of the junkyard. After a few moments of saddened silence, Old Deuteronomy broke out with,

_"Skimbleshanks,"_

And then Jemima joined in with,

_"The railway cat,"_

_"The cat of the railway train!"_

the entire junkyard sang.

_"There's a whisper down the line at eleven thirty nine when the night mail's ready to depart_

_Saying Skimble where is Skimble?"_

They shouted the last part, awakening the railway cat that had fallen asleep a top the TSE 1.

_"Has he gone to hunt the thimble?_

_We must find him or the train can't start."_

_"All the guards and all the porters and the station master's daughters_

_Will be searching high and low,_

_saying 'Skimble where is Skimble?_

_For unless he's very nimble then the night train just can't go!'"_

Skimbleshanks sang, his bright scottish accent coating his words. He slipped down the TSE 1, then ran up to the front of the clearing where he stood before all the young queens, who had stood up in some kind of line formation. As he sang, they mimicked his movements. Then they formed a nice fake train, then ran and slid on the ground, forming a semi-circle around Skimble. He sang about the train, and mentioned sneezing, where Rumpleteazer let out a nice loud, "A-CHOO!", which caused Victoria to give her the biggest look of surprise.

After Skimble singing a few more lines, then jumped up and started pulling out everything to build the fake train. Majestic ran and raised the hood of the TSE 1, then slipped into the main orange part of the train, where she made some steam come from the smoke stack while holding it up.

After listening to Skimble for a while, they took the train apart. As Magic was going to put the smoke stack away, she tripped over the hoop that kept the big orange fabric together, causing her to fall into a tumble-roll and then fall to the floor.

She looked up in time to see Skimble look over at her father, who had walked down from the tire.

_"And he...gives you a wave of his long brown tail which says I'll see you again!"_

They sang as everyone hopped up and raced to put their stuff away.

_"You will meet without fail on the midnight mail, the cat of the railway train!"_

They made the cat train again, following Skimbleshanks around the clearing again. Alonzo and Admetus made a little staircase, where Skimble stepped up on top of Alonzo's back as they all sang,

_"The cat of the Railway Train!"_

And then there was a crash, and the lights went red. All the newer adults went down on all four, the older ones standing up protectively. After a few seconds Demeter shirked, "Macavity!"

And then the ginger tom appeared, hypnotizing the junkyard to where they couldn't move. Old D put out a paw at his tribe, right before a net was thrown over him and he was whisked away by three hench-cats that were masked. Then the ginger tom ran away after them, and the hypnotism was broken.

Everyone scattered. Majestic herself made a wild dash for Jelly's den, where her sister and the other kittens were. She threw herself into a protective crouch outside the den, looking around suspiciously, then darted inside. She relaxed slightly when she saw that all the kittens were still there. Seeing that Tristam was the only one awake, she picked him up by the scruff of his neck and pulled him out of the basket.

"You were a hench-cat, right?" she asked. The tom-kit nodded hesitantly, slightly afraid of what was coming next. Magic's eyes flicked towards the entrance of the den and her ears twitched. "Look, I've got to get back to the clearing. If anyone comes and tries to take my sister, or anyone," she added, "I want you to protect them, alright?"

Tristam's eyes slid to the basket, where Puck was sleeping with Shimmer's head on his shoulder. Then he looked back at Majestic. "Can I let them take Puck?"

Besides the dangerous situation, Magic grinned. "No. Sorry, buddy, but he's part of the junkyard. Gotta keep 'im." Then she put Tristam back down and jumped out the door just a blur of silver dashed by, quickly followed by a black and white one. Magic turned into a black and purple one barreling after them.

* * *

Magic followed Munkustrap and Alonzo back to the clearing, where they entered as all the other queens were already. Majestic looked around, then realized something.

_Oh where is the tom that you're so dearly in love with? _

_'SHUT UP!'_

_Oooo, protective, aren't we?_

_'Ugh.....it's no use trying to say you're wrong, is it?'_

_Nope! Only 'cause I'm always right!_

Majestic shook her head, then realized that her father was back. Her head snapped up above the pipe and she saw Macavity holding his paws up in a 'I come in peace' signal. She shook her head again, then ran over and hugged her father. But a soon as she did, she was forced to the side by a black and gold blur. She dove out of the way, then realized that Demeter had pushed them all away from the tribe leader. The queen then ran and jumped on the old tom's back. He started spinning around and around, and then Demeter was thrown off to reveal Macavity underneath fake fur. The ginger tom then attacked the nearest two cats, and ran for Demeter, dragging her out to the center of the clearing. Munkustrap dashed after him and grabbed Deme's feet. They started playing some messed up version of tug-of-war until Alonzo grabbed Demeter and dashed away with her held over his head.

Then Macavity and Munkustrap started fighting. After a few painful minutes of scratching, throwing, and jumping, Macavity tossed Munkustrap towards the sideline, unconscious. Several of the young adults, including Majestic, slid over to him and tried to awaken him.

Alonzo jumped up and started fighting. He didn't last as long, but managed to get one good swipe in Macavity's side.

The entire junkyard then got up and started swiping at the tom, who was clutching his side with one paw. He seemed to decide that he couldn't fight. He turned around and fled, racing to the top of the TSE 1, where he grabbed some power cords and jammed them together, creating a power shortage.

Pouncival ran and grabbed the headlight for the train, then turned it on and flashed it around the clearing.

_"Macavity's not there,"_

Everyone said. Pounce rested the light on Munkustrap, who woke up and started crawling towards Demeter, who nuzzled him and checked over for any major injuries.

_"We have to find Old Deuteronomy,"_

Everyone sang. Then another voice said, "You ought to ask Mister Mistoffelees." The light swept towards it, then revealed Rum Tum Tugger lounging on some junk above the TSE 1. "The original conjuring cat. There can be no doubt about that," Tugger continued. The light started to move away, but the Maine Coon sat up and said, "Please! Listen to me. And don't scoff. All his inventions are of his own bat."

At this point, Tugger jumped down from his perch. "There's no such cat in the metropolis, He holds all the patent monopolies for performing surprising illusions. And creating eccentric confusions!"

_"The greatest magicians have something to learn_

_From Mister Mistoffelees's conjuring turn!"_

Tugger sang. Then he bent down and addressed the junkyard,

_"Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever, a cat so clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees?"_

Magic giggled slightly as Rumpleteazer, who was bopping slightly with her tongue hanging out.

_"He is quiet he is small He is black_

_From his ears to the tip of his tail,"_

Etcy was hanging around Tugger's feet, and got excited anytime he walked near her.

_"He can creep through the tiniest crack_

_He can walk on the narrowest rail._

_He can pick any card from the pack,"_

Tugger made a motion with his paws that made it look like he was spreading a few cards in his paws, then turned to Etcetera who pretended to pick one.

_"He is equally cunning with dice._

_He's always deceiving you into believing that he's only hunting for mice,"_

Tugger was very convincing. A lot of people moved in their spots, looking for mice.

"_He can play any trick with a cork_

_Or a spoon and a bit of fish paste_

_If you look for a knife or a fork,_

_And you think that it's merely misplaced._

_You've seen it one moment, but then,_

_It is gone!_

_But you'll find it next week,_

_lying out on the lawn!_

_And we all say,_

_Oh! Well, I never was there ever,_

_A cat, so clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees?"_

And then Mistoffelees came down on a rope, his coat sparkling. He turned around, made the rope disappear, then whipped around and said,

"_Presto!"_

Causing the lights to turn on again. And then the entire junkyard sang,

"_Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever,_

_A cat, so clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees?_

_Oh! Well, I never was there ever, _

_A cat, so clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees?_

_Oh! Well, I never was there ever,_

_A cat so clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees?"_

Then Tugger positioned himself not to far from the tom in question, and sang,

"_His manner is vague and aloof_

_And you would think there was nobody shyer._

_But his voice has been heard on a roof_

_While he was curled up by the fire._

_And it's sometimes been heard by the fire_

_While he was up out on the roof._

_At least, we all heard that somebody purred_

_Which is incontestable proof_

_Of his singular magical powers!_

_And I've know the family to call_

_Him in from the garden for hours_

_While he was asleep in the hall,"_

Tugger sang, mimicking any dancing that Mistoffelees did. All the while Misto would shoot lightning at the junk piles.

"_And, not long ago, this phenomenal cat_

_Produced seven kittens right out of a hat!_

_And we all say,"_

He started. Then the entire junkyard joined in with,

_"Oh! Well, I never was there ever,_

_A cat, so clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees?_

_Oh! Well, I never was there ever,_

_A cat, so clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees?"_

Misto started dancing around the clearing, doing all kinds of dancing and conjuring. Then he ran towards the TSE 1, where he pulled a big red sheet from a flashing light on it.

While he was doing that, Tugger sang,

"_And not long ago, this phenomenal cat_

_Produced seven kittens right out of a hat!"_

Misto looked around, a paw held out as if looking for a assistant. Which, he was. The whole junkyard had a paw raised excitedly, even Majestic. She was really impressed with her best friend's magical skill. Misto turned to the tire, where he picked Cassandra. Then he started shaking out the red sheet and had the dark queen go and sit on top of the pipe. Then he threw the sheet on top of the pipe, Skimble and Asparagus both grabbing a corner and shaking it. Cassie ducked down under and crawled forward. But the shape of the sheet was much to bulky to be Cassandra. Mistoffelees started stalking around it, twirling his paws. He blew a few sparkles off, then gave a final twirl as he pulled the sheet off to reveal Old Deuteronomy.

Tugger looked at his dad in disbelief.

_"And we all say,_

_Oh, well, I never was there ever,"_

He sang, grabbing Old D's paw and stepping forward.

_"A cat so clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees!"_

He continued, directing the leader's attention to the small tom, who turned around and jumped on the leader, giving him a hug.

As this happened, everyone sang,

_"Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever_

_A cat so clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees?"_

Everyone grabbed paws and formed two circles around Mistoffelees and Old Deuteronomy, then backed away and let Misto run out. First he brought Cassandra back, then he started doing really high jumps and toe-touches as the entire junkyard continued to sing,

_"Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever_

_A cat, so clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees?  
_

_Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever_

_A cat, so clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees?_

_Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever_

_A cat, so clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees?_

_Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever_

_A cat, so clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees?"_

Tugger pointed at Misto, then jerked his paw backwards. Mistoffelees ran up to the tire and put his back to the tribe. Tugger then said,

"I give you- the magical!"

Mistoffelees turned around and held up one paw.

"The marvelous!"

Up went the other paw.

"Mister Mistoffelees!"

And then Mistoffelees jumped into the air, doing a toe-touch, and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Misto reappeared next to Majestic and put a paw on her shoulder. He panted slightly, tired but happy.

"What did you think of my performance?" he asked.

Magic squealed and turned and hugged him. "You brought my dad back! Oh, thank you so much, Misto!"

But then a voice turned their attention away from that matter.

"_Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower_

_And a rose that is fading_

_Roses wither away._

_Like the sunflower I yearn to turn my face to the dawn_

_I am waiting for the day."_

It was Jemima, telling them that it was almost day break.

Then Munkustrap turned to them. "Now, Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn. Through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the cat that can now be reborn and come back to a different Jellicle life."

Everyone crawled over to the leader and extended a paw, begging to be chosen. And then someone intruded again.

Grizabella was back.

Cats started stalking by her and then going to a different spot of the clearing, turning their backs to her. Majestic almost went to see her, but Mistoffelees yanked her aside and to the tire with him.

_"Memory, turn your face to the moonlight  
_

_Let your memory lead you  
_

_Open up, enter in  
_

_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
_

_Then a new life will begin._

_Memory, all alone in the moonlight  
_

_I can smile at the old days  
_

_I was beautiful then._

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
_

_Let the memory live again_

_Burnt out ends of smokey days  
_

_The stale cold smell of morning  
_

_The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
_

_Another day is dawning_

_Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise  
_

_I must think of a new life  
_

_And I mustn't give in  
_

_When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too  
_

_And a new day will begin."_

Grizabella staggered, then fell to the ground. A bunch of the cats had turned around to face her at this point.

Suddenly Jemima rose on the TSE 1, her gaze to the sky.

_"Sunlight through the trees in summer_

_Endless masqurading,"_

Grizabella looked up and joined with Jemima.

_"Like a flower_

_As the dawn is breaking,"_

Then Grizabella sang by herself again,

_"The memory is fading!"_

She stood back up and sang with her whole heart.

"_Touch me, it's so easy to leave me _

_All alone with the memory _

_Of my days in the sun_

_If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is  
_

_Look, a new day has begun."_

After the final note and no one came out to greet her, Grizabella turned her head away dejectedly. But then Victoria moved out, and the old queen froze, hearing the movement. Victoria looked back at Old Deuteronomy, who gave her an encouraging nod. Then she placed her paw in Grizabella's. The Glamor Cat's face relaxed. She turned around as Victoria nuzzled her paw.

Everyone came down and started greeting her. Misto was the next to hold Grizabella's paws. Then he passed her to Majestic, who smiled at her tearfully and nuzzled her paws quickly before passing her to the next cat. Eventually the old queen reached Munkustrap, who gave her a smile asking for forgiveness, which was easily given back to him. And then the tribe protector passed her to Old Deuteronomy. Then everyone started walking behind them and singing,

_"Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel_

_Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer _

Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel

_Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer _

_Up, up, up, past the Jellicle Moon_

_Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer _

_Up, up, up, past the Jellicle Moon_

_Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer!"_

The tire that Old D had lead Grizabella up onto started rising up to the sky, where a large paw descended from the sky. Old D helped Grizabella onto the paw. She looked back, but the leader encouraged her to go on. The paw started going back up to the sky, until it was no longer visible.

Then everyone turned around and sang,

_"The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity_

_Round the cathedral rang 'Vivat'_

_Life to the everlasting cat!"_

Everyone froze in their positions, then Old Deuteronomy began to sing.

_"You've heard of several kinds of cat_

_And my opinion now is that_

_You should need no interpreter_

_To understand our character _

_You've learned enough to take the view_

_That cats are very much like you_

_You've seen us both at work and games_

_And learnt about our proper names_

_Our habits and our habitat_

_But how would you ad-dress a cat? _

_So first, your memory I'll jog_

_And say: A cat is not a dog _

_Now dogs pretend they like to fight_

_They often bark, more seldom bite_

_But yet a dog is, on the whole_

_What you would call a simple soul _

_The usual dog about the town_

_Is much inclined to play the clown_

_And far from showing too much pride_

_Is frequently undignified_

_He's such an easygoing lout_

_He'll answer any hail or shout _

_The usual dog about the town_

_Is inclined to play the clown _

_Again I must remind you that_

_A dog's a dog, a cat's a cat _

With cats, some say one rule is true

_Don't speak 'til you are spoken to_

_Myself I do not hold with that_

_I say you should ad-dress a cat_

_But always bear in mind that he_

_Resents familiarity _

_You bow, and taking off your hat_

_Ad-dress him in this form: "O' cat!" _

_Before a cat will condescend_

_To treat you as a trusted friend_

_Some little token of esteem_

_Is needed, like a dish of cream _

_And you might now and then supply_

_Some caviar, or Strassburg pie_

_Some potted grouse or salmon paste_

_He's sure to have his personal taste_

_And so in time you reach your aim_

_And call him by his name!"_

Then everyone joined in the song, singing:

_"So this is this, and that is that_

_And there's how you ad-dress a cat _

_A cat's entitled to expect_

_These evidences of respect_

_So this is this, and that is that_

_And there's how you ad-dress a cat!"_

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**

So. There you have it. The end of the Jellicle Ball. And this new format is going to help me write longer chapters- as you can see. And now to respond to those review from the last chapter. I GOT NINE OF THEM! OH MY GOD, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

RamRamCaramelle: I know. But that's fixed!

Evanne Taylor: I know. I had fun writing them. Giggle to forgetfulness!

Don't know Don't care 38: I knew I would get that out of you. But I fixed it!

Violaunte: I know. I really had fun with the mental conversations.

Olliv Lynn Sulam: Personally, I don't like them either....when I'm reading. :)

RedRubyStorm: Shimmer is what we would call a pre-teen. In cat years, I'm guessing it's about nine or ten.

SummerRose12: I added that to my list of things you learn. It's not from the one chapter anymore. If you have any last ones you want me to add, say the word.

Arnemethia Crow: I'm so glad to know that!

The High Roller Hat: Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. I continued!

And now, I loyal readers......

However much it may pain me to say this....

**~FIN~**

**

* * *

**

But don't kill me! I already started writing a sequel!

Oh, and word count of this chapter: 6,933


End file.
